Family
by RaB
Summary: COMPLETE! At long last: Sequel to "Apocalypse Now... Again": Buffy and Spike are having a baby! Deals with all different types of families in the Buffyverse. PELASE RR!
1. Miracle

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 1: Miracle  
  
Buffy threw her pants with frustration and anger against her bedroom door. She sat down on her bed and groaned. Two months, it had only been two months and already some of her jeans didn't fit.  
  
"Stupid pants."  
  
Buffy looked out the window and admired the early November day. In Sunnydale, however, a November day didn't look all that different from September or even April. The Slayer turned her attention from the outside world and back to the issue at hand. She ran her fingers threw her hair and processed the information for the millionth time since she found out.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Well, first things first, she knew it was Spike's. That was unless it was some sort of fatherless child but that wasn't really possible. Not that a baby with a vampire was all that possible, but it seemed more plausible since it had happened at least once before.  
  
Second, Willow was working on it anyway. There was no need to worry. Her best friend and sister were all over what was going on. They would find out and everything would be okay. Buffy would have this baby, something she never even thought possible, and everything would be fine.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Buffy swirled around. "Come in."  
  
Dawn opened the door and entered, followed by Willow who closed the door behind her. Buffy looked at them eagerly, her eyes begging for a bit of information about the origins of her unborn child. Dawn avoided her sister's eyes and Willow frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Not a thing," Dawn told her. "We started looking in ancient texts and stuff that spoke about Angel's son, Connor, but that was all about him. So, we started looking elsewhere and-"  
  
"Nothing," Willow finished Dawn's sentence, "nada, zilch, zero, none. The one time you need a little prophetic information..."  
  
"Maybe it's not prophecy," Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
"I mean, what if it's not a miracle? What if he's changing? What if he's becoming more human."  
  
Willow and Dawn shot each other a look that signaled to Buffy that she was being way too hopeful.  
  
"So much for wishful thinking," she sighed.  
  
"No Buffy," the younger slayer said softly, sitting next to Buffy and taking her hand, "it's not wrong of you. You should be wishful. This is your baby. The impossible is growing inside you. No one is gonna laugh at you for being optimistic."  
  
The doorbell rang and Dawn jumped up. She smiled like a young girl in love would and she planted a sweet kiss on her sister's cheek.  
  
"That's Dave. I'll be back by curfew," she told the Slayer and the witch as she ran from the room happily to her boyfriend.  
  
Buffy sighed again, heavily and more tiredly this time. "My jeans don't fit," she whined to her best friend, who pouted sympathetically.  
  
"I know, Buffy, I know."  
  
"What am going to do, Will? I haven't even told him yet."  
  
Willow shrugged and plopped down onto Buffy's bed. "It can wait a few more weeks, Buffy, I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"He has to know though. He's the father; he has a right to know."  
  
"Of course he does! I'm just saying that maybe you should wait to tell him until we know more about what's going on."  
  
Buffy fell backward onto her pillows. "I guess you're right."  
  
"And when am I not?" Willow asked with a laugh.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes emphatically before changing the subject completely. "Do you still need me and Tara to patrol tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great thanks."  
  
"No problem- oh! Damn!" Willow swore, lightly slapping her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Tara can't come, she has some sort of teacher-conference thingy."  
  
Buffy shrugged, "so what? Spike can go with."  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. I'm not to good with the whole secret thing."  
  
"Sure you are." Willow raised her brow. "Look, Willow, just do it, okay. I really need this from you right now."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"That's my Willow," Buffy said with a smile. "Now, before you go, do you think we could do a quick run to the mall for some new pants?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Willow took Spike's hands as he helped her up to her feet, and steadied her so that she could stand alone. She brushed herself off and looked up and down from her toes to each of her arms.  
  
"Still got all my limbs, so yeah, I'm all good."  
  
"Had enough for tonight?" Spike asked her with a slight chuckle. "I can finish alone you know."  
  
"I'm fine!" Willow insisted. "I'm all about the killin'... in a good way."  
  
Spike nodded. "Shall we, then?"  
  
"We shall," Willow replied. The second she took a step she stumbled and Spike had to catch her.  
  
"You've had enough," he told her matter-of-factly, "let's just take you home, Red."  
  
"Okay. I can do that. Home is a good. But stay, okay? At the house, I mean. You should spend some time with Buffy."  
  
"Any special reason?"  
  
Willow blushed and avoided his eyes. "No," she lied sheepishly.  
  
"Will..."  
  
"It's just that, I don't know, you two were originally supposed to have the house to yourselves tonight and I think she's a little disappointed that you didn't." Good one, she thought to herself, nice cover.  
  
"Alright then," he said with a sly smile. "I can't think of a single reason why not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy giggled happily as she stood with Spike's face buried in the hollow of her neck. He kissed the tender spot, and she grabbed the bottom of his black T-shirt and pulled it off over his head. The Slayer ran her dainty fingers over the smooth muscles of his bare chest and stopped her hands at his abdomen. Spike put his hands gently on the sides of her face and pulled her lips back onto his.  
  
This intensity of their kiss grew and Buffy wrapped her arms around the vampire's body. She leaned backward so that they both fell onto her bed. Spike took his lips from Buffy's again and gently pulled her nightshirt off. She smiled wickedly as he leaned down and kissed the smooth skin right above her navel.  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through Spike's now long, dirty-blonde hair. "I love- "  
  
"Shh!" Spike quieted her. "Stop talking."  
  
Spike turned his head and placed his ear on Buffy's stomach. His head jerked up and confusion and anger flared in his eyes.  
  
"There's two," he told her.  
  
"Two?" Buffy asked, as if she didn't know.  
  
"Heartbeats. There are... there are two. There's something inside... something growing inside you." He paused, "did you know about this?"  
  
Buffy looked away from him, her cheeks flushing bright red with shame. "Yes."  
  
Spike just stared at her, his deep blue eyes demanding an explanation.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Spike."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I should have told you earlier. I should have-"  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike, whose eyes were filling with tears. She took a moment to consider his question, and then realized what he was implying.  
  
"WHAT? How can you even ask that?"  
  
"How can I not?" He replied coldly, his voice low and cruel.  
  
"Yours," she told him. "Though I don't feel like I should even have to answer that. I mean, don't you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know who I trust. Never was to good with the whole subject," Spike pulled on his shirt and boots and walked to the door saying, "once love's bitch, always love's bitch."  
  
Buffy was so horrified by what had just happened that she couldn't even move herself to stop Spike from leaving. She didn't understand how she could allow it to go like that. She should have been honest, she should have been careful... mostly she realized that she just should have been more honest.  
  
Spike threw on his leather duster and walked outside, grabbing his hair with both hands; he took a moment to try and organize his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. That baby couldn't be his, could it? It wasn't even possible. It had happened before he knew, but Angel was special. Angel and Darla together were special.  
  
And what was he? He wasn't special. He was just... Spike. He was William the Bloody awful poet and nothing more. He was anything but special. Not special enough, he thought, it's never enough for her.  
  
Spike topped and looked up. Apparently his feet had taken him to the entrance of Willy's bar. Spike shrugged to himself.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
He walked inside to see the usual sort of crown sitting around the bar. Willy was holding a wet rag and wiping down the countertops when he saw Spike come in.  
  
"Spike! Hey buddy, long time no see. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
  
"Lady troubles," the vampire mumbled. "As always."  
  
"I see," Willy told him sympathetically. "What can I get for you? It's on the house."  
  
"Actually, I came to get something. Been keeping it with you for a while, eh?  
  
Willy smiled. "Sure has. But I got it of course, never say your friend Willy doesn't come through for you."  
  
Spike nodded mock-gratuitously and smiled reluctantly. Willy dropped the dirty rag and walked out to the alley behind the bar. Spike followed and was happy to see that his possession had in fact been kept safe.  
  
He walked over to it and ran his hand over the smooth leather seat. He smiled to himself but his pleasantries with the motorcycle were interrupted by Willy's obnoxious voice.  
  
"So what do you need it for anyway?"  
  
"Gotta visit and old friend," he said, as he hopped onto the seat and rode away.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A new story, how exciting! Anyway, you know the drill... please please please review! 


	2. Findings

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 2: Findings  
  
Buffy sat on her bed with Willow on her left and Dawn on her right. Each was holding one of Buffy's hands, trying to calm and comfort the distraught slayer.  
  
"Deep breathes, Buffy," Willow coached her, "breathe with me. One, two, three..."  
  
Buffy inhaled as deeply as she could, and rivers of salty tears fell from her eyes. Dawn, still holding Buffy's hand, wrapped her free arm around her sister's neck and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
"It's alright, Buffy," Dawn cooed, "it's gonna be fine."  
  
"What if-sob-he-never-sob-comes back?" Buffy wailed in distress, "like the- sob-others!"  
  
"Buffy, he loves you, he'll be back before you know it," Willow told her softly. "He probably just had to let off some steam so why don't we just let him cool down. I'll go to the Magic Box first thing in the morning and keep researching."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll go out and look for him, okay?" Dawn suggested helpfully.  
  
"Look for who?" Tara asked as she walked into Buffy's bedroom. Upon seeing the blonde crying hysterically, she immediately became concerned. "Oh my god? Buffy, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Willow lied to her, "she and Spike just-"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Buffy confessed.  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes Tara. Pregnant, pregnant, PREGNANT!"  
  
"Oh... oh! But how is that, with Spike? I mean, how can-"  
  
"We're not sure," Willow told her. 'Just drop it,' she mouthed. Tara nodded understandingly.  
  
Buffy moaned loudly as her tears began to fall more furiously than before. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
"Where the hell is he?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike pulled up outside the front entrance to the Hyperion. He looked up at the large hotel and took a deep breath. The vampire got off of the motorcycle and stealthily walked inside the rather ominous and brooding hotel, which ironically resembled the manner of its owner.  
  
Spike noted that it hadn't changed a but since he was there a few months ago. He saw a few toys strewn about the floor. He especially noticed a toy truck and pacifier lying on the ground.  
  
"That could be me."  
  
Spike was distracted from the scattered toys when a blonde woman in her mid- twenties walked from the office into the lobby. Spike looked at her and smiled politely.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for-"  
  
He stopped when he noticed the sudden look of fear in her eyes. All the color in her face drained and she dropped the box of what looked like old clothing.  
  
"CHARLES!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
A you black man, also in his twenties ran into the room and the blonde woman grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"It's a vampire!"  
  
Gunn looked at Spike who shrugged. "Hey, I know you."  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied. "We've met once before," he turned to the woman, "do I know you? You look a bit... familiar."  
  
Anne mustered up all the courage she had inside of her and spoke to Spike. "Yes, I know you, you bastard! You bit me a few years ago. Buffy saved me."  
  
Spike tried to remember what she was talking about. "I'm not sure..." but then it came to him. "Oh. That's right. You were one of those vampire worshippers. You were the one standing by the door when I came in."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gunn interrupted the reunion. "When was all this? I thought you were good."  
  
"I am!" Spike insisted, "but I wasn't, not then anyway." He looked at Anne, "I'm so sorry. I things were different then... I was different then. I wish I could make it different, and I wish I could take back the things I did to you, but I can't. And I'm still sorry."  
  
Anne studied him closely, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and hearing it in his voice. She bit her lower lip and turned her foot nervously, as if putting out a cigarette.  
  
"So you're really good then?"  
  
"I try to be."  
  
She nodded and looked at her feet. Anne picked up the box of clothes that she had dropped and looked to Gunn.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for these."  
  
The handsome young man smiled at her sweetly. "You know I got you covered, Anne."  
  
She nodded and proceeded to walk to the door. She barely even looked at Spike as she left. He could still smell the fear on her.  
  
Spike looked at Gunn. "That was odd."  
  
"Yeah, right... why are you here?"  
  
Spike knew that if he could blush, he would be a bright red at that moment. He himself wasn't one hundred percent sure of why he was there of all places, and what he did have of a reason was a bit embarrassing for him.  
  
"Is uh... is Angel around?"  
  
Gunn nodded, "he's upstairs. I'll get him for you."  
  
"Thanks," Spike said, smiling politely.  
  
Gunn walked past the vampire and ran up the stairs to where Angel was tending to the restless toddler who refused to go to sleep. He knocked politely so as not to startle either of the two and Angel turned swiftly with the squirming child in his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Make them wait," Angel told him sternly.  
  
"I think it might be important..."  
  
"I'm a bit busy here, Gunn!"  
  
"Well, it's just that we've got this vampire sitting in the lobby. I think you know him, goes by the name of Spike if I remember correctly-"  
  
"Spike is here?"  
  
"Yeah, so why don't you stop trippin', give me the kid, and go tend to your business."  
  
Angel nodded. "Alright."  
  
He handed Connor to Gunn who took him with a big smile. He lifted the baby above his head and flew him around like and airplane. The child giggled uncontrollably and Angel felt content with leaving them as they were.  
  
He walked downstairs casually and could sense Spike's presence even before he saw him. When he did, he could immediately see that something was off with him. He was holding a lit cigarette between his pointer and middle finger, and Angel could see his hand shaking from a distance.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The younger vampire turned around to face the stairs. "Hi," he said bashfully.  
  
Angel continued down the stairs and walked in Spike's direction until he was just a few feet from him. Angel looked at him from head to toe and tilted his head to the left.  
  
"Your hair, it's much darker."  
  
Spike ran his fingers through his dirty blonde curls self-consciously. "Yeah."  
  
"Why are you here?" Angel asked bluntly.  
  
Spike gave a short chuckle and considered the question. "You help the helpless right? Well, Angelus, I'm am probably the most helpless bastard you could find in all of LA right now." He plopped down onto the circular sofa that was in the lobby.  
  
"Really? What's wrong? Is it Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh God, is she hurt?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. I'm not sure. She's... she's..."  
  
Angel looked at him anxiously. "Yes?"  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
Angel was shocked. He was completely and utterly shocked. He sat down next to Spike. "Oh." Angel paused. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I thought I did. But every time I tried to think of what to say the words wouldn't form."  
  
"So you came here to just tell me and not talk about it? You know, there's this great new invention called the phone..."  
  
"Don't be cheeky with me Angelus, I thought you were the compassionate type."  
  
Angel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I'm just a little bit thrown."  
  
"You too huh?"  
  
"Look, I get that you don't want to talk right now, so, we have an entire hotel full of empty rooms. If you want to stay... that's okay with me."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
Angel shrugged. "What are families for?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I got it," Willow screamed as she ran through the front door, waving around a handful of papers. "I got the-"  
  
Willow stopped when she saw Xander and Giles also sitting in the living room with Buffy, Tara, and Dawn. Willow knew that Anya was at the Magic Box for she had been there a half an hour before when Willow had been researching. All five of them were looking extremely dire.  
  
"I told them," Buffy said plainly. "Didn't want to make the same mistake twice."  
  
Giles saw the tears coming before they formed and he took her hand. "You know I'll be there for you Buffy, whatever you choose..."  
  
Buffy squeezed his hand firmly. "I know."  
  
"So wait, he just bailed?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered sadly, "he doesn't think it's his."  
  
Xander considered this, "I can sort of understand..." Buffy's jaw dropped. "Not that he was right or that I think that! It's just that, he can't have children Buffy."  
  
"That's the thing!" Willow told them excitedly. "He can! I found the prophecy!"  
  
Buffy stood up hopefully, "you did?"  
  
"Yeah. Anya helped me translate it. It's all about the miracle child of the vampire with a soul and the Slayer. It has something to do with a lot of things but I can explain that later. Point is, it's all right here, Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much, Willow."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Alright, so, we've got the information. Now we just need to find the father."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay guys, please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Just A Nightmare

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 3: Just A Nightmare  
  
Spike walked through a grassy field. His feet were bare, and he could feel the soil between his toes. He looked up and allowed the sun to wash over his face and body. He had forgotten how good it felt.  
  
The vampire walked on. He knew he was dreaming, for he knew that he would never see the sun again. But it didn't matter, this was his dream, and he was going to take full advantage of it. Sometimes he wished that he had been more careful with the gem of Amara, that he had exploited its true gift... daylight. But the ring was gone, and now all he could do was dream.  
  
Spike walked over a perfectly green hill, and when he got to the top, he thought his heart would beat with joy from the scene he saw below him. Buffy sat at the bottom of the hill with a pink stroller next to her on a picnic blanket.  
  
"Buffy!" He called out to her, but she didn't hear him. Spike shrugged it off and trotted down the hill to be by her side.  
  
He arrived next to her and knelt down, placing his hand gently on her knee. She was bit cold, but the vampire thought nothing of it. She didn't respond to his touch either, which made him a bit more concerned.  
  
He placed a soft hand lovingly on her left cheek and turned her face toward him. Nothing was there. She was smiling sweetly at him, and her cheeks were a rosy red. But where were her eyes? There was nothing in the sockets; they were merely black pits, showing nothing but darkness.  
  
Spike covered his mouth and felt his stomach turn in a thousand different directions. He thought he might vomit when he heard the cry of the baby. He ran to it, and was horrified by what he saw.  
  
The baby was wearing a cute pink one-piece outfit and had little purple ribbons in her hair. Everything about her was normal except for her face. It was terribly contorted. It was rigid and rough, like a vampire's.  
  
Spike gently picked up the baby and held it close to his chest, rocking it back and forth.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so-"  
  
The vampire jerked awake, panting by mere habit. He looked around the unfamiliar hotel room and remembered where he was. Spike realized what had probably triggered the dream was the loud crying of the two year old coming from downstairs.  
  
Spike swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off. He pulled his usual black tee on over his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up and walked downstairs to where Fred was attempting to put oatmeal into Connor's small, and tightly shut mouth.  
  
"Come on Connor, please open up!"  
  
"You want me to give it a try?"  
  
At the sound of Spike's voice Fred let out a quick, shrill shriek and jumped around, dropping the spoon on the floor. Oatmeal splattered an incredible distance and Spike jumped back to avoid getting the mushy cereal on his bare feet.  
  
"Sorry, pet, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's alright," she told him honestly, with her cute Texan accent, "I just wasn't expecting you to be... here. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Fred accepted this without argument, "alright. Spike right?"  
  
He nodded politely. "Yeah. So, do you want me to try with him?"  
  
"Sure! If you think you can. I'll just get a clean spoon." Fred turned and disappeared into Angel's office.  
  
Spike walked over to Connor and put his face inches from the toddler's. The child responded with an excited squeal.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Hey there, platelet, do you remember me?"  
  
Connor grabbed a handful of dirty blonde hair a pulled hard. "Spike," he giggled.  
  
"I'm sure he remembers you," Fred said as she walked back from the office and handed a spoon to Spike who took it with a nod. "Connor just has a really good memory. I can tell he's going to be the brainy type. And the strong type of course, being as how his parents are vampires and all."  
  
Spike smiled politely at her. She was cute, he noted, he could see what Gunn saw in her. Pretty smile and eyes that just looked into you when she spoke to you. Spike wasn't sure where Angel found her, but she definitely worked well with the chemistry of the fang gang.  
  
Spike took the bowl off the tray of the high chair and dipped the spoon into the soft oatmeal. He picked up just enough to fit into the mouth of the child. He put it in front of Connor and amazingly, he opened his mouth and allowed the spoon to pass his lips without a fight. Spike smirked at his accomplishment.  
  
"You're not so tough."  
  
"Wow, you're a natural."  
  
"Hardly," Spike told Fred modestly, "my sister was born when I was nine, it came with time."  
  
"Still, you're really good with him. Maybe it's a vampire thing..." she trailed off when she saw Angel walking behind the counter.  
  
"Morning," he said to them with a smile. "Well, look who has become the big bad babysitter."  
  
Spike chuckled, "Dawn used to call me that," he told them offhandedly.  
  
Angel smiled, "I can take it from here," Angel told him.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Don't worry, Spike," Angel said, "you'll have plenty of chances to do this in a few years."  
  
"If Buffy even ever speaks to me again," he replied to his grandsire with a sigh.  
  
Fred turned a bright red and handed a small stuffed bear that she had been fiddling with to Angel. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'll just get out your way. Leave you to your business."  
  
Before Angel could even thank her for being so polite, she was gone. Angel could tell she was uncomfortable and absently wondered why. Angel just shook it off as Fred's usual shyness and turned his attention to Spike while mindlessly feeding his son.  
  
"So, are you ready to talk?"  
  
Spike twiddled his thumbs nervously, "I think so."  
  
"If you're not, it's okay, I can wait."  
  
"No, I want to talk, it's what I came here to do."  
  
"Alright. I'm listening."  
  
Spike took a deep and unnecessary breath and began. "So here's the thing, Buffy's pregnant. Not a big deal, right? Wrong! It's all wrong. She says it's mine, but it can't be. Do you know how I found out? She didn't tell me! I heard it; I heard its heart beat and then she told me. If it were mine, she would have told me right away, wouldn't she? I mean, what would she have to be afraid of? If it were mine, what would she have to hide?"  
  
"Spike? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Spike stopped pacing and nodded.  
  
"Do you love Buffy?"  
  
"With every part of my being."  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
Spike took a moment to consider this. "I think she does."  
  
"Do you really, deep down, think that she would cheat on you?"  
  
Spike took another long moment to ponder about that question. He looked down, ashamed of his behavior when he realized the answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you really afraid of?"  
  
"That I'm not good enough," Spike told him, surprised at how quickly the answer came.  
  
"For what? For Buffy?"  
  
"For the child. Angel, I can't be a father."  
  
"Spike, you doubt yourself too much. You used to be one of the most confident sons of bitches I ever met. And what happened? You fell in love with Buffy and all you do is doubt yourself. So let me tell you something. Buffy loves you. I hate to admit that more than you can imagine but I could see it when she looked at you. And about being a father, everyone messes up. It will happen. But if you love this child, and if you love Buffy, than the little things, they won't matter in the end."  
  
Spike took it all in. Buffy loves him and he loves her. According to Angel, that's enough. He can take care of this child. He can love and take of this child and everything will be okay. Except...  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What if Buffy never speaks to me again? When I found out I went a bit crazy."  
  
"It'll be okay," Angel told him surely.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"I don't know it. I just have a feeling."  
  
"I hope you're feeling is right then."  
  
Spike demurred, and mustered up his courage, "can I ask you something now. It's a bit off topic but I've been meaning to ask this for a long time."  
  
"Sure," Angel told him, a little apprehensively.  
  
"Why did you hate me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was first sired, you treated me like dirt. Like just another fledgling. Why?"  
  
"I was jealous," Angel answered honestly, also surprised by the quickness of the answer. He felt at this point, when it came to Spike, he had nothing to hide.  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Of you, yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were everything I wasn't, everything I used to be but wasn't anymore. You had this... fire. This intense passion for life and you weren't even living. You made every moment you had on this earth exciting and new. That used to be me, Spike, before you came around I was the star. I got all the attention. I use to spontaneous and fun, but then you came along and I had to become responsible for you. Dru had this sudden connection with but she wasn't going to take responsibility for teaching you how to be a vampire. So I had to be the one to teach you and keep you in line. I resented you so much for that. And then you killed a slayer; I'm surprised you didn't see me become green with envy. After I got a soul, while I was trying to prove to Darla that I was the vampire I used to be, YOU kill a slayer and she put the pressure on me. She wanted me to kill a baby for her, Spike, she wanted me to kill a child for her and I couldn't, and that's why I left."  
  
"Do you still feel that way?" Spike asked, unable to look his grandsire in the eye.  
  
"No, I haven't felt that way for a long time. Well, not since we saw each other for the Delegation, but still, a few months is a long time."  
  
"More like a drop in the bucket. We've been around for centuries."  
  
"I know. But still, better late than never, right?"  
  
"Oh don't start with the lame clichés, Angelus, I don't think I could stand it."  
  
Angel smirked and nodded. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Spike wasn't sure how to answer that. It was true what he had said; deep down he knew that Buffy hadn't cheated and that the child was his. But after his big-flip out and run-away, he wasn't sure how Buffy would even react to him coming back. Would she want him to? Spike shook his head at himself; he hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours. It was only nine in the morning.  
  
"I think I'll go back tonight, maybe she won't kill me. Would it be okay if I just stayed here the rest of the day?"  
  
"Where else are you going to go?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Angel smiled, "and if you're feeling really helpful, you can take calls."  
  
Spike returned Angel's friendly smile asking, "what are families for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys, you know the drill... please review! And I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update, I just had some medical issues that made me unable to write for the past week or so. Anyway, I hope to get up another chapter ASAP, and many reviews might make me feel better... 


	4. So Good Here

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 4: So Good Here  
  
Buffy opened the door to Spike's crypt and walked in apprehensively but still hopefully. She thought that she could actually hear the sound of her heartbeat echoing through the desolate walls of what appeared to be an abandoned crypt.  
  
"Spike?" She called out desperately, her voice actually echoing eerily through the tomb. When the vampire made no reply to show his presence, Buffy climbed carefully down to the lower level of the crypt. To her extreme disappointment, she found that this was also vacant of any undead activity. Though Spike was not there, she continued to walk further into the underground room. She lay down on his bed, spreading herself over the dark satin sheets that she knew so well.  
  
A flash of a memory came to her and she thought that she could actually feel Spike's cool hands running over her back. She wished that it were so, she wished that he were truly holding her, but when the Slayer opened her eyes and found herself alone, she thought her heart would break.  
  
Buffy picked up a thick, black candle that was placed beside the bed and carried it with her as she climbed back upstairs. She ran her dainty fingers over the dusty stone coffin and remembered the numerous times she spent with Spike on that very place. The one memory most prominent in her mind was drinking with him after her day from hell at the Magic Box. The hint of a smile played and the corner of her lips and she sighed heavily.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
As if on cue, the door to the crypt opened and Buffy swirled around elegantly, her long hair bouncing on her shoulders, to see Spike entering the crypt. He looked worn, as though he had been doing strenuous work or some sort of tiring activity.  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks when he saw Buffy standing by the rock tomb with her fingertips still barely resting on it. They stood like that for an eternity, just staring at one another, daring the other with their eyes to make the first move.  
  
Before Spike even knew what happened, the black candle went whizzing by Spike's head with such force that when it hit the wall the wax shattered into dozens of pieces. Spike had just barely ducked out of the way.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
"You bastard," Buffy said coolly. "You sick fuck! You think you can just walk in and out of my life whenever you feel like it? If you wanted to leave, you should have just stayed gone."  
  
"You know I couldn't do that."  
  
"Why? Why the hell not? You suddenly just started caring again? You can turn that kind of thing on and off?"  
  
"What makes you think I stopped caring?" Spike asked, using all his energy in order to keep a level head and a calm voice.  
  
"Stop it. You don't get to play innocent now. You can't just leave me whenever you feel like it's convenient. How can I depend on you if you just walk away whenever we get into a fight?"  
  
"No, this was more than a fight. You want to be able to depend on me, than maybe you should change a few things so that I can trust you."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak but no words were able to form. No sound could pass her lips and it took her a few moments to decide what she wanted to say.  
  
"You think I cheated on you?"  
  
"No," Spike told her plainly, "I don't. Bo matter what the circumstances, Buffy, you don't have the right to hide something as important as a child from me. Why, pet? Why couldn't you tell me about my own child?"  
  
A few tears formed in Buffy's eyes but she remained determined not to let them fall.  
  
"Because I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That you wouldn't want this. That I- that it would scare you away. That you wouldn't want me anymore."  
  
Spike wanted so badly not to but he couldn't help it, he began to laugh. "Not want you? Buffy, I could never not want you. If I've told you once you think it doesn't make it true?" He walked to her and took her small, shaking hands in his.  
  
"I always want you."  
  
Buffy could hold back no longer wrapped her arms around his neck. Spike pulled her tiny frame against his body. The tears that Buffy was trying to save fell freely from her eyes; the feeling of pure ecstasy that the Slayer got from being back in Spike's arms was indescribable.  
  
"I was so scared, Spike. I thought you were gone."  
  
Spike kissed her neck tenderly and whispered, "I'll never leave you."  
  
Buffy pulled back and Spike kissed a spot on her cheek where a tear had stopped. She smiled lovingly at him and reached in the small bad she had brought with her. After reaching past a stake and a few bottles of holy water, she pulled out a folded packet of paper and handed it to Spike.  
  
"What is this?" He asked as he unfolded it clumsily.  
  
"Proof," Buffy replied, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "Our prophecy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike walked in the front door followed by Buffy. Dawn and Willow had remained at the house to continue with research and be there in case Spike came back. They weren't so worried about keeping him safe, their job was to keep him from leaving the house if he came back.  
  
Both the witch and the youngest Slayer stood when the pair entered the house. Dawn walked hurriedly at the vampire. Spike smiled slyly at her and she smacked his grin right off his face. Buffy flinched and Spike put his hand to his face.  
  
"Runs in the family does it?" He asked harshly as he rubbed his cheek, which was now forming a bright red handprint on it.  
  
Dawn smiled pompously at him. "Okay, I feel better now."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Bitty Slayer," the vampire told her sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough," Willow told them, her voice shaky with anxiety. "Let's not start."  
  
Buffy smiled thankfully at her best friend. "I appreciate it, Dawn," Spike rolled his eyes emphatically, "but Spike and I had a chance to talk and all has been worked out."  
  
"Okay, I hope I didn't hurt you, Spike," Dawn said cheerily before mumbling, "sissy."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Hello!" Buffy interrupted them. "Chill out already."  
  
Spike and Dawn both let down their guards and mumbled their apologies. Buffy got everyone to take a seat just as Xander, Giles, Tara, and Anya walked through the front door. Xander stepped forward and smirked spitefully at the dirty-blonde man sitting beside Buffy.  
  
"Welcome back," Xander said sarcastically with narrowed eyes. Willow shook her head furiously at him and she mouthed, 'don't start!'  
  
Xander was obedient for once and he merely stood quietly next to the living room sofa. Anya walked in and gave Buffy a warm hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" She told Buffy excitedly. "I haven't had a chance to say that with our whole 'missing father issue'," she said with sarcastic air quotes.  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly. "Thank you. It's just nice to have everyone together and safe again, no one with anything to hide... That being said, I figured it was about time that Willow explains the prophecy to us all. I have the strangest feeling that it isn't all peaches and marshmallows."  
  
Everyone looked at Willow whose cheeks flushed slightly. "No, sorry Buffy. We've some good and some bad though. So let's not freak out and concentrate on that there's good in all of this. Okay, first of all, basically it talks of the love and... uh... fornication of the Slayer the vampire with a soul, with bloodline corresponding with the other vampire with a soul, so obviously Spike, will bring about the second of two miracle children. I'm assuming that the first is Connor. Now, there's also something about how Buffy's two deaths have enabled her to bear this child. There's also something in here about a... tradeoff? I guess that's what it means. Like a price to pay. The Powers-That-Be don't feel like giving you this amazing gift without you giving back."  
  
"Because it's not like I've given enough yet," Buffy mumbled and Spike squeezed her hand.  
  
Willow scrunched up her face and shrugged. "Sorry Buffy. But look, it's not something we need to worry about right now. Let's just get this baby to term. I mean, Buffy, look on the bright side, you're having a baby!"  
  
Buffy smiled and rubbed her hand and Spike's across her belly. "Yeah, we are."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike spread the sky blue picnic blanket over the cool grass of Buffy's front lawn. The air was rather warm, as warm as it usually was in mid- November in Sunnydale. Spike felt the grass between his toes and had a flash of the nightmare he had had the night before. He shook the image from his mind and smiled playfully at Buffy who smiled back.  
  
Spike lay down on the blanket and placed his arms beneath his head. Buffy carefully lay with her back on the blanket on her head on Spike's muscular stomach. She looked up at the stars and sighed.  
  
"When was the last time you did this?"  
  
"What, pet?"  
  
"Just took time to look at the stars?"  
  
Spike thought for a moment and he suddenly remembered it like it was yesterday. "Five years ago, somewhere in France. It was one of the times that Dru was looking at the stars and they were actually there. She told me to look up, to look into eternity. I thought it was stupid, just looking at the stars. The place was so brightly lit I figured I wouldn't be able to see much anyway. But as I looked up, there was a power outage right at that moment in the town we were in. Everything was dark except for the sky. It was like a thousand little lights sparkling and I hadn't had an appreciation for such beauty in decades."  
  
"I used to do it s lot with my mom and Dawn," Buffy confessed when Spike was finished. "We would come out every Saturday night that we could and just spend time looking at the stars. After she died, it was like the stars went out. Like they didn't shine as brightly as they had before. I would see Dawn coming out here sometimes. In the middle of the night she would go outside and look at the stars. I could here her crying. I wanted to do something for her but I couldn't. Eventually she just stopped coming outside altogether. It was hardest for her, when the little things started to be gone, after mom."  
  
"I know, love, I was there. I wasn't going within ten meters of you, but I was still around."  
  
Buffy shrugged and Spike began to run his fingers softly through her long, blonde tresses. Buffy felt like crying but she wasn't sure whether her tears would be of joy or sadness. Things were really bad for a while after her mother's death. It was like everything she thought and everything she touched was wrong or bad somehow. Then there was the death and the resurrection and the being dragged out of heaven, but throughout all of that there was Spike.  
  
But now everything was good again. Everyone was settling into a real life with love, and warmth, and happiness. And Buffy was having the one thing she thought she could never have with the man she loved... a child.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. "Spike?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I don't understand now."  
  
"What's that love?"  
  
She opened her eyes again and looked dazedly into the heavens. "Why I was so wrapped up about being up there, when all along I've got it so good right here."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please, please, PLEASE review you guys! I totally love to hear your input!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Where You Belong

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 5: Where You Belong  
  
Dawn and Spike walked lazily through one of Sunnydale's many graveyards, barely paying attention to their true task. Their mood was of pure excitement, being as how Spike was going to be a father and Dawn was going to be an aunt. Dawn let out a happy giggle as she grabbed on to Spike's arm and gave it a tight squeeze.  
  
"I can't believe it!" She squealed for the thousandth time that night, "I mean, can you believe it?"  
  
Spike smiled at the keyed up teenager. "Not yet, Bit. Still setting in I guess."  
  
"You're going to be a father. Are you nervous at all? You seem so cool about it. No jumping up and down or anything?"  
  
"I'm not the jumping type, Dawn," Spike laughed, "but to be honest, I'm terrified."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Spike. If you take care of this baby half as well as you've taken care of me, you'll be an amazing father."  
  
"You're making me feel so responsible. You make it seem like I'm old or something."  
  
"You are old, in them most extreme sense of the word."  
  
"Does 'young at heart' mean anything to you?" Spike scolded.  
  
"Does it apply to those whose hearts aren't beating?" Dawn asked with a sarcastic and condescending smile.  
  
"You're unbelievable, Nibblet. You know that, right?"  
  
Dawn merely stuck out her tongue at the vampire and continued to walked backward along the path of the graveyard. When she did turn around, she found her self face to face with a vampire. The demon hovered over her menacingly; he was taller than she was by at least ten inches. The youngest slayer could see that he was a newly risen fledgling by his nice suit and the fresh soil that was all over it.  
  
Dawn was about to strike when before she even knew what had hit her, she was flying backward. The vampire had hit her with such force that when her back smashed against a nearby headstone, the stone and marble easily snapped in two.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Spike began to run to her but she shook her head furiously, pointing at the vampire and shouting, "get him!"  
  
Spike stopped and turned to face the fledgling who stood with a cocky and satisfied smirk on his face. Spike, who was angered by the young vampire's arrogant attitude, charged him full force. Spike kicked him in the chest and the unsteady vampire fell easily onto his back. The older vampire pulled out a stake from his sleeve and thrust it through the heart of the fledgling. He turned to dust with a surprised gasp and Spike immediately ran to Dawn's side.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as he gently helped her up. She swayed a bit, but then she balanced herself.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "my back's just a bit sore."  
  
"Let's get you home then, love."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dawn leaned on Spike as they walked and Spike began to speak to her, or possibly to no one at all.  
  
"You know, it's a real shame. What ever happened to sire's sticking with their fledglings, you know?"  
  
Dawn stopped walking and looked up at the dirty blonde. "So you would rather his sire had been around so that an older, stronger vampire could have taken an even bigger bite out of me."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean exactly."  
  
"It's just that-" Spike sighed, "never mind, Dawn. It's not important. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Angrily, the Slayer shook Spike's arm off from around her back. "You're right, Spike, I never understand you. One minute you're all soulful with your 'poor me I've got guilty-painy feelings,' then the next minute you're all 'whatever happened to the good ol' respectable vampire family.' You're never sure of anything, or where you fit in. So Spike, freaking figure it out!"  
  
Dawn stormed off angrily, leaving a stunned Spike standing alone in the cemetery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn sat between her boyfriend and her best friend at the round table at the Magic Box. David was complaining about how he had to go away for Thanksgiving and Janice thought that it would be a good time to bring up the fact that she wouldn't be around either.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.  
  
"New York. My mom grew up there."  
  
"And she willingly chose to move to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Hey, she didn't know it was the Hellmouth. She still doesn't."  
  
"Just don't forget to bring me something, okay?"  
  
The three teenagers laughed as Buffy walked over to the table and sat down with a bunch of papers.  
  
"I've had some Thanksgivings you wouldn't believe," she told the trio.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Dawn asked her sister.  
  
"Did I tell you about the one when the Indians-"  
  
"Native Americans!" Willow shouted from across the room. Tara, who sat down at the table as her girlfriend was correcting Buffy, choked a laugh.  
  
"Native Americans," Buffy corrected herself, "attacked us at Giles's house?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, the Shumash Native Americans used to live in these parts. Xander was doing some construction, and he fell through the ground and released this vengeancey spirit guy who wanted to get us back came and attacked us right when we were going to have dinner."  
  
"Oh poor you," Spike joked from where he stood at the front desk, "at least you had a meal."  
  
"Not before I got and arrow in the arm!" Buffy told him defensively.  
  
"Oh boo hoo, love. I got three in the chest and one in the leg... not that I was counting or that it hurt or that I'm complaining."  
  
"Wait, Spike, how did you get hit so many times?" Dawn asked as she stifled a laugh. "I thought you were at least a little bit more agile than that."  
  
"I was tied to a chair," the vampire grumbled.  
  
"Ouch," Dawn moaned mockingly, "bondage-fun Spike and Buffy. They could make action figures."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes at Dawn, and Buffy's cheeks became a bright pink. Spike turned it around when he walked over to his lover and wrapped his armed around her waist.  
  
"And that, kiddies, was the beginning of a beautiful relationship," he lectured and he placed a sweet kiss on Buffy's cheek. The two teen girls giggled uncontrollably and Dave looked at his feet. Their good times were interrupted by Anya's loud and frustrated groan.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Where are all the customers? The shop doesn't close for twelve more minutes! How am I supposed to pay for diapers and baby formula if there's a cash deficit?"  
  
Buffy held back a laugh. "Anya, I think you'll be-"  
  
As if on cue, the door opened and the bell echoed through the store. Everyone but Dave and Janice recognized the patron, and those who did recognize him really didn't want to.  
  
The bearded man smiled sheepishly at the bunch who all stared at him with malice. Tara stood, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Donny?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay everyone... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know it's kind of short, so just bear with me. And if you do review, there are puppies and lollipops in it for you... 


	6. Visitation Rights

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 6: Visitation Rights  
  
"Donny? What are you doing here?"  
  
Donny stood nervously by the front door, shuffling his feet like he was kicking an imaginary ball. He looked like he wanted to speak, but every time he moved his lips, no words would come. So he just stood anxiously by the entrance, avoiding the eyes of the various Scooby members.  
  
Spike stepped forward defensively, so that he was now closest to Donny. "She asked you a question, you bloody ponce. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Tara put her hand on the vampire's arm. "Spike-"  
  
"No!" He said forcefully, looking back at Tara, "you asked the man a question, you deserve an answer." Spike turned back to face Donny and cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I came to see my sister," Donny confessed, obviously intimidated by Spike's anger. "I figured she would be here."  
  
"W-w-what do you n-need to see me for?"  
  
Willow heard the discomfort and anxiety in her girlfriend's voice and walked over so that she could stand beside her. She took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I just... I felt bad about the way we left last time we were here. You... you're the only sister I've got and I don't want things to be bad between us."  
  
"You don't want things to be bad between us?" Tara asked, almost laughing, "You tell me for my entire life that I'm a demon and now you decide that you don't want things to be bad between us?"  
  
Donny sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Tara, I want to make it up to you. I was so wrong, and I get it, okay. Can we just go for a walk?"  
  
Tara considered this for a while, and finally nodded reluctantly. When Willow didn't let go of her hand, Tara turned around and placed her palm gently on Willow's cheek.  
  
"I'll be okay, Will, we're just going for a walk." Willow nodded, obviously troubled by her girlfriend's decision, and Tara placed a kiss on her lover's forehead.  
  
While Willow and Tara were talking, Spike walked up to Donny and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you hurt her in ANY way, I will kill you. And believe me when I say, I know how to make the dying last."  
  
Spike then put on a goofy smile and walked away from the terrified man. Tara smirked at the vampire as she walked past him and to her brother. They walked out the door with another loud jingle of the bell.  
  
"That was awkward," Anya mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You said it," Dawn replied. She then looked to Janice and David, who both had puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"Don't even ask," Dawn said, answering their looks. "All you need to know is that Tara's brother and father have some serious issues."  
  
"Is she going to alright with him?" Janice asked.  
  
"I'm sure she will," Spike told her reassuringly. Spike tried to smile at Dawn but she avoided his eyes.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, and she walked into the back training room. Spike, concerned for the young slayer, due to her strange behavior, followed her.  
  
"Dawn?" He called after her when he entered the back room, "are you okay?"  
  
She shrugged, not turning around to look at him.  
  
"Are you still mad about last night?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Then what is it, Sweet Bit?"  
  
Dawn turned around and Spike could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I feel so bad about going off on you last night. I was being totally stupid and I'm so sorry."  
  
"Dawn, I'm not mad if that's what you're fretting about."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're mad about it! What I said was horrible! Telling you that you don't know you're place like I'm so above that. I feel terrible. That was me not so long ago. I'm not even real and I'm telling you that you don't know where you belong."  
  
"Dawn, just stop it, alright? All is forgiven. You worry too much; you know that, right? I think it's a slayer thing. You and Buffy, all the time just worry, worry, worry."  
  
"I just wish I hadn't gone all crazy on you last night. I know what it's like to feel out of place. To feel like... like I'm not a part of anything..." Dawn trailed off, shrugged, and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I don't know."  
  
Spike walked over to her and put his arms around her. "You will always have a place with me and Buffy, you understand? Always. We're family right?"  
  
Dawn nodded surely into his chest, "right."  
  
"Right, then," Spike whispered as he let go of her and Dawn wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and face.  
  
"So, how do you think Tara and Donny are doing?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Only time'll tell, I suppose..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Donny asked his little sister as they walked from the Magic Box.  
  
"I work as a youth counselor at the high school."  
  
"Wow, that's great, Tara," Donny said with a big smile. "And you're happy, with everything? You're happy with, uh..."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah, Willow. Are you happy with her?"  
  
Tara smiled blissfully and said, "very, very happy."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad to see you happy."  
  
"That's a first," Tara mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"When did you start talking like that?" Donny asked, a touch and anxiety and distress in his voice.  
  
"Since I started living my own life. When I started living for me," Tara answered honestly.  
  
"You used to be so quiet..."  
  
"No, I used to be kept quiet."  
  
Donny stopped walking and took his sister's hand. "I'm so sorry for that," he told her sincerely.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"Yes. We treated you like an animal, like something we owned. And mom, it was like that with her too. I didn't... it never occurred to me that we were wrong. That we were-"  
  
"Stop," Tara commanded him as she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. "How can I believe any of this? How can I possibly believe that you mean ANY of what you're telling me? Donny, you lied to me my entire life."  
  
"Can't you just trust me?" Donny shrugged with a pitiful look on his face. "Just this once?"  
  
"No," Tara told him bluntly, "I can't."  
  
"Tara, dad's sick," Donny blurted out, not meaning for it to come out so candidly. His cheeks turned a bright red when he realized what he had just confessed and Tara narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What do you mean sick? How sick?"  
  
"Dying sick. He's got... I don't remember the medical name for it but some sort of cancer in his spinal chord. It came on kind of suddenly so..." Donny paused, "Tara?"  
  
The witch was staring blankly at her older brother and she walked to the nearest bench and sat slowly. Tara suddenly felt like she was sinking. She didn't know why she cared, she hated her father didn't she? The sensation she had told her otherwise. She thought that all of her organs would just slip from her body till there was nothing left but skin.  
  
"How l-long?" She asked quietly.  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"How long has he been dealing with this?"  
  
"Two months now. The doctor tells us that he only has a few months left, Tara, maybe only a few weeks. We're not really sure of much."  
  
"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"  
  
Donny sat next to Tara and shrugged. "We thought that you wouldn't care."  
  
"Of course I don't care! I mean... I do! Of course... Donny, he's still my dad too. You shouldn't have waited so long to tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry. We just... it's hard to tell with you. We just, we came down to-"  
  
"Dad's here too?"  
  
"Of course. I couldn't leave him alone back home."  
  
Tara nodded and took in all the information that she had just received. Her father was dying. She understood. Her father and brother were here to see her. She understood. But then she thought of the why, why her brother and father were really here to see her. She didn't understand. It just didn't seem to make sense.  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Donny nodded. "Let's go then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of a very unsure Dawn. "I'm sure she's fine, Dawnie, I'm sure that everything is fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay everyone, please review! And I just want to warn you all that it might take a couple of days to get the next chapter up because I have a lot of school related things that I have to do (yes, unfortunately, school still comes first). So bear with me and please stick with this fic!!! 


	7. Worry

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 7: Worry  
  
Tara followed her big brother into the hotel room that he and her father were staying in. It was nice. The type of stuffy, upper-middle class place that Tara would imagine her father staying in. She allowed a short laugh to escape her lips, and Donny turned around, surprised.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," Tara smiled at him.  
  
Donny shrugged and shook his head at her, unable to not smile at his sister. He led her into another room where Tara saw her father laying on his bed, a white maroon comforter spread over his frail frame.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
The witch played shyly with the ends of her green, bohemian-style shirt. "Hi, Dad."  
  
Mr. McClay was obviously just as uncomfortable as his daughter was. He fiddled nervously with the comforter, not realizing that he was mimicking Tara's actions. It was strange for her to see him like that... nervous and frail. He was always so strong in her eyes, so powerful. This, of course, wasn't always such a good thing.  
  
"Tara," he grumbled quietly, "what are you doing here."  
  
"D-Donny said that you-uh-you wanted to see me."  
  
Ashamed, Mr. McClay looked down, avoiding his daughter's eyes. He was never one to be in touch with his feelings. And even when he was, he was never one to let them show. But Tara was his only daughter, and he would do what he had to.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled, "I did."  
  
Tara nodded understandingly and she saw Donny leave her father's room out of the corner of her eye. She walked uncomfortably over to her father's bed and sat down on it. Mr. McClay said nothing.  
  
"What do you want to see me about?" Tara asked rhetorically.  
  
Mr. McClay looked up at his young daughter who, in the past few years, had become such a beautiful young woman. She looked just like her mother.  
  
"I'm dying, Tara."  
  
Carefully, daintily, Tara put her hand on her father's. "I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn and Spike walked out of the back training room to see a paranoid Willow pacing back and forth from the sales counter to the wooden table and back. Buffy was trying to say something but it was apparent that the words wouldn't form. When Buffy saw Spike and Dawn enter, she pleaded for their help with her eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" Willow asked, tears just barely falling from her eyes. "Oh god, do you think they hurt her. What if they took her away? What if- what if they forced her to go back home with them? What if-"  
  
"Will, stop," Buffy told her, "she fine. I promise you that she's fine."  
  
"You can't know that!"  
  
"I can't, but my intuition is just telling me that she's really, really okay."  
  
"Yes," Anya agreed helpfully, and Buffy prayed that Anya didn't say anything stupid, "Tara's okay. I mean, she's a witch and everything, right? If Donny tried to hurt her or anything, she could just... turn him into a toad or something."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, fell onto a chair by the table and sighed loudly. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Buffy walked over to her best friend and kneeled in front of her. The Slayer took Willow's trembling and sympathized with her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing you CAN do Willow, you just gotta wait it out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't argue with me because you know I'm right. Look, we've been through worse. She's been through worse. Don't forget, she lived with brother for eighteen years before she had you. She'll be okay. The best thing you can do right now is just be calm."  
  
"Buffy's right," Dawn agreed as she walked to stand beside Willow. "You shouldn't work yourself up over this."  
  
Willow nodded and took a deep, relaxing breath. "Okay, I'll try to chill. But I just love her so much, Buffy, she makes me crazy."  
  
Buffy nodded understandingly and shot a look at Spike. "Yeah, Will, I get that."  
  
Dawn looked at Dave and began to giggle uncontrollably. David's cheeks became a bright pink. Janice began to giggle along with her best friend.  
  
Buffy stood up with a little help from her sister and groaned. "That just gets harder everyday."  
  
"Tell me about it," Anya said, placing a hand on her growing stomach. "You'd think it would give me a break but NOOOOOOO."  
  
"I don't think it gets a say in that," Buffy told her as she stifled a laugh, "but you gotta love it all the same."  
  
"Yeah," Spike agreed, "when it comes to love, you never really do get a say in the matter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xander twirled his stake between his fingers. It was a talent he found very useful when vampire action in the graveyard was at a low, and one needed to pass the time. He began to whistle, and Giles shushed him.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Stuffy English Guy."  
  
"You'd think after years of going patrolling you'd know better than to whistle in the middle of a cemetery," Giles lectured him.  
  
Xander pouted mockingly, "I'm sowy."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. He calmed himself and collected his thoughts. "I really worry about you lot. You're about to be a father and your not much more than a child yourself."  
  
Xander became serious and furrowed his brow. "Do you really think that, Giles?"  
  
"I don't know," Giles admitted, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt, "I mean you're all just so young. And the lives you lead... you face death almost everyday. Spike IS dead. I'm not saying that I'm not happy for you because I am. I've always encouraged Buffy to lead as normal a life as possible and maybe this will set a hopeful example for Dawn, but still, I worry. These children, they're being brought into a very difficult life without having any say in the matter and-"  
  
"Like Buffy," Xander interrupted. "They're being brought into a hard life without any say like Buffy and you don't want them to be unhappy the way she was. Giles, have you seen Buffy lately? I don't think I've seen her this happy since... ever."  
  
"I know, Xander but-"  
  
"But nothing. You said that you were happy for us so just... be happy for us. You think we haven't realized that there's going to be stuff that we're going to have to deal with? Believe me, we have. But it'll come when it comes and when it comes we'll deal. We'll deal just like we always have."  
  
Giles sighed and put on his glasses. He was happy for them, he really was. He knew how he felt about the whole situation. Maybe he was a little unsure about the whole Buffy/Spike thing, but he was entitled. As Buffy's watcher, it was his right and responsibility to worry about her.  
  
But for now, Giles thought he should start worrying about himself, being as how a gang of three very nasty vampires was strutting right toward him and Xander.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, it sounds like things are going really well for you, Tara," Mr. McClay said with a smile.  
  
Tara smiled back and nodded. "They are."  
  
"I'm glad you've found a place in the world, where you're happy..." the old man demurred, looked away from his daughter, and then looked back up at her, "are you still doing magic."  
  
"Yes," Tara answered honestly without a stutter or even hint of a tremor in her voice, "I am."  
  
"But you're careful?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"I told you Tara, I'm-"  
  
"Is that really it? No... ulterior motive? No trying to get me to come back with you? Take care of you? Be your slave?"  
  
"Tara, I swear, I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"Is it? Or is it the same truth you've been telling me my whole life. Donny says that you aren't lying, and you say that you aren't lying, but I can't trust either of you so how am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Tara, do you have any idea it is for me to allow you to see me like this?"  
  
Tara looked at her feet and her cheeks became a pink color, "yes."  
  
"I wouldn't come all this way, sick as I am, to lie to you."  
  
"So say I do trust you, say I take your word and open myself up to you again, what do you want from me."  
  
A smile played at the corner of Mr. McClay's stone mouth. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay everyone, you know the drill, please review!!! 


	8. Comfort

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 8: Comfort  
  
The mood of the Magic Box was pure apprehension. No one laughed, no one smiled, no one was even breathing too loudly. Willow continued to pace the floor, Anya was filling out papers and making calculations, Buffy was against Spike at the table and she rested quietly with one hand on her stomach and one hand holding the vampire's; Dawn, Dave, and Janice sat across from Buffy and Spike taking turns thumb-wrestling.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud jingle of the bell above the Magic Box door. Willow stopped in her tracks and turned anxiously to face the door. A huge smiled of relief spread across her face and she sighed happily.  
  
"Tara."  
  
She walked to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Tara reciprocated the hug and let out a breath of liberation. She was with Willow now; she could be whatever she needed to be.  
  
"You okay, sweetie?" Willow asked, as she ran her fingers through Tara's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Tara pulled back a bit and shook her head. "Not now," she told her lover as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Just not now."  
  
Willow nodded understandingly and took the other witch's hand tenderly. She leaned in to give her a sweet kiss when the door opened once again. Willow stopped to see whom it was and Tara turned around.  
  
"Oh my God!" Everyone heard Anya exclaim when she saw her badly beaten husband and employer walk in. She ran from behind the counter and pushed past the Willow and Tara so she could get to Xander. He took her assistance gladly as she helped him walk to the table. Willow and Tara did the same for Giles.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Buffy asked as Spike ran from the back with two ice packs and handed them both to her. She held one on Giles's head and Buffy gave Anya one to hold on Xander's.  
  
"We were attacked... on patrol," Giles finally panted out. "Three vampires. Gave us quite the... uh... ass-kicking for lack of a better term."  
  
"But we took'em out," Xander added and winced at the same time for Anya was now moving the ice pack to various parts of his head. Buffy pouted sympathetically at her friend and then to her watcher.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys," Buffy told them, "Maybe I'll take over patrol for the next few weeks until-"  
  
"No," Giles said forcefully but still compassionately, "you're living for two now, I wouldn't want to put you in unnecessary danger."  
  
Buffy smiled kindly at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, Buffy. Just take care of yourself. That's all the thanks I need."  
  
Buffy took Giles's hands in her own small ones daintily and she smiled sweetly at him. Tears of intense happiness filled her eyes when she thought of how much it meant to her having him in her life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn's fluffy blue slippers made a pleasant patting noise as she trotted clumsily down the stairs. She nearly ran into Willow at the bottom of the stairs, who was carrying a two bowls of popcorn, one in each hand. Dawn's Slayer reflexes came in handy however, and the popcorn remained in tact and in the bowl. She smiled playfully at Willow who merely rolled her eyes at the teen.  
  
"Just watch where you're running, honey."  
  
Dawn nodded childishly. "Will do."  
  
She skipped into the living room where Spike and Buffy were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, and Tara was popping a movie into the DVD player. Dawn couldn't tell what movie it was, but she figured that it didn't really matter. For one night, everyone was home.  
  
Dawn plopped down between her sister and the vampire and Buffy's face turned a shade of green. She looked at Dawn with annoyance and nausea flashing in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Easy there, Dawnie, my stomach is not what it used to be."  
  
Dawn shrugged and gave her sister a compassionate look. "Sorry," she said, as she snuggled up against Spike who didn't object. He looked at the tall teen and took a moment to just be aware of what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. Spike smiled at Dawn and she returned the gesture.  
  
"So," the youngest Slayer began, "what're we watching."  
  
Spike groaned and shifted uncomfortably as Buffy and Willow stifled a giggle. Tara smiled sympathetically at the vampire and then she looked to Dawn.  
  
"'Interview With the Vampire'."  
  
Dawn, unable to control herself, burst out laughing. Spike looked at her with contempt and she tried to cover her laughter by clamping her hand over her mouth. It didn't help. It worsened matters for Spike when Dawn's giggles caused Buffy, Willow, and Tara to laugh along with her.  
  
"Fine," he told them angrily, sure that if he could blush he would, "laugh if you'd like. I have a girlfriend who lives to make me miserable. It's very funny, ha, ha."  
  
"Oh Spike," Buffy laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks, "you shouldn't take yourself so seriously."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," Spike mumbled while putting on a mock pouty- face that he couldn't do very well.  
  
Buffy smirked and sat up. She leaned over Dawn and pulled Spike's lips onto her own. Dawn, too grossed out for words, just squealed in disgust. Buffy and Spike quickly realized the errors of their ways and pulled back.  
  
"Ew, much?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "Can we just get to the movie, please?"  
  
"Oh joy-"  
  
"Shush you," Dawn commanded the irritated vampire and she pointed a finger at him threateningly. Spike made a motion across his lips that told Dawn he would stop talking. He had meant it when he said it, but it turned out not to be true. It wasn't more than five minutes before Spike started criticizing the portrayal of vampires in the movie. Dawn just laughed and made herself comfortable against him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the movie's end, Dawn had fallen fast asleep resting against Spike. He just let her lay there until the end of the movie, just so he could see how it turned out. He had read the book many years before, but movies tended to distort things for time purposes. He hoped that maybe the ending of the movie would be better.  
  
Ever so carefully, once the movie had ended, he picked up Dawn and carried her up the stairs and to her room. He placed her gently in her bed and pulled the covers over her thin frame. He smiled, happy to know that she was safe. He turned to leave when he felt a small but powerful hand grab his arm.  
  
"Don't go yet," a half-sleeping Dawn commanded him.  
  
"What's that, Sweet Bit?"  
  
Her right eyes cracked open slightly and she was able to see a blurry image of the vampire. Her grip tightened on him and she asked again.  
  
"Please don't go yet," she mumbled groggily.  
  
Spike, unsure of her intentions, shrugged and nodded since he saw no reason to not sit with her if that's what she wanted. He sat on the bed and he felt her move closer to him and she sighed.  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
"Now?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright. About what?"  
  
Dawn considered this for a minute and then answered, "about when you were my age."  
  
"I don't know if those are things you want to hear, pet, they're not all that interesting."  
  
"I do," she told him, "I want to know who William was."  
  
"William, huh? I'm warning you, Dawn, he was a pretty boring character."  
  
"No," she insisted sleepily, "no you're not."  
  
Spike smiled at her and considered her request. He was going to do it, that wasn't the issue. But what to tell, what to tell?  
  
He got it.  
  
"Alright, Nibblet I got a good one for ya."  
  
"Proceed," she told him with the hint of a laugh.  
  
"Right, then. So, I was about, I dunno, sixteen or seventeen, and my mum made me go to this party. I hated that sort of thing. I mean, I got used to it, being the British gentleman that I was, but as a teenager I HATED all that stuffy crap. I would have rather been home reading or playing games with my sister-"  
  
"You had a sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, so I get all fancy for this get together. My mum was a friend with some guy that I had only met once, but I had to go to this thing anyway. So I'm at this party, sitting in some remote corner, wishing that the place would just burst into flames so I wouldn't have to endure this torture anymore. That's when she came down the stairs and I saw her for the first time."  
  
"Drusilla?"  
  
"No, love. Cecily. She was the first and last love of my life."  
  
"She was the only woman you loved when you were alive, you mean?"  
  
"Right, so, Cecily walks down the stairs and when she passed me, she smiled at me and I thought I would melt where I stood."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But I ended up running outside and throwing up because I was so nervous. The end."  
  
Dawn giggled, "that was a wonderful story." She paused, "what was Cecily like?"  
  
"Cecily? Well, you know Anya's friend Halfrek?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She looked a lot like her."  
  
Dawn put two and two together and sat up with a start, almost knocking Spike off the bed. "Shut up!"  
  
Spike smiled slyly at the teen and pushed her on the shoulder softly so that she would lay back down.  
  
"And that, my dear," he told her as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, "is another story for another day."  
  
Spike once again tried to leave but was once again stopped by Dawn. "Wait," she commanded him.  
  
He sighed unnecessarily and looked at her with the hint of a smile on his lips. "What?"  
  
Dawn said nothing but rather brought her palm up to the side of his cheek, and moved it all over his faced. She pulled her hand back and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just so strange."  
  
"What is, Nibblet?"  
  
"You," she said quietly as she furrowed her brow, "you feel warmer than you usually do." She shrugged and closed her eyes.  
  
"Really, Bit?" Spike asked, bringing his own hand up to his face. "You think so?"  
  
But the Slayer was already fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that wasn't too mushy for you guys... it's just that things have been so depressing on Buffy lately. Anyway... please review!!! 


	9. Hi Baby

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 9: Hi Baby  
  
Buffy hated this place. This place meant pain and sorrow and loss. It was the definition of fear itself. Death had free rain over the walls of this dreadful place, and Buffy knew death here all too well. It was so strange to Buffy how this place would now mean life for her.  
  
Buffy's hands were clasped tightly together so as to keep them from shaking. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she felt Spike's hand slip down her arms and grasp one quaking hand. A sudden calm washed over Buffy at the feel of her love's cool fingers on her flushed skin, and a few tears fell from her eyes,  
  
"I hate this place," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, pet," he said compassionately as he placed a gentle kiss on her jawbone, "I know."  
  
"Summers!" The nurse called in that oh-so-professional manner that nurses could do so well. For some reason to Buffy it sounded so callous and so uncaring; besides, the woman was just doing her job.  
  
Spike stood while Buffy remained seated as if nothing had happened. She had always had a phobia of hospitals, ever since her cousin died. But it worsened after the death of her mother; now every time she entered one she thought of being there on the day her mother passed. The Slayer found the fact that this place would now be a place of life for her ironic.  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy who was almost as white as he. He smiled compassionately at her and held out his hand for her to take. She did and stood slowly. The blonde woman sighed and looked at her feet.  
  
"I hate being here."  
  
Spike said nothing but merely squeezed her hand to show her that he understood. She wrapped her free hand around his upper arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Spike followed the nurse to where she led them and Buffy's feet somehow fell in sync with his.  
  
They waited in their room for a long time in awkward silence. Things were very rarely awkward between them, but neither of them really knew what to say. Spike, unable to take the silence, broke it.  
  
"It's so strange," he told her with a smirk, "I never thought that this would be me. Not even just with the whole vampire thing. When I was human too, I never really thought ahead so far as to the point where I'd start a family."  
  
"Me either," Buffy told him with a weak smile. "Except, for me, I never thought about children until I became the Slayer. I figured I would die before I ever got the chance to have kids, and even if I didn't die, I figured, 'who would wanna marry a freak like me anyway, right?' It's strange how death makes you think of all the things you'll never have."  
  
"Yeah love," Spike agreed, "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Buffy looked like she was about to say something but then stopped, and got an expression on her face like she was in deep thought. She then looked at Spike.  
  
"Do you think... do you think it's strange at all that it's particularly you and Angel who are having miracle children. I mean, since you're from the same vamp-family?"  
  
"I never really thought about it much, but, yeah, I guess it's a funny coincidence."  
  
"Okay, but see, that's the thing. I have this tendency to not believe in coincidences. As far as I'm concerned, there is no such thing as a coincidence. It's just the Powers-That-Be messing with us. What if something horrible is going to happen with our baby and Connor, I mean what if-"  
  
Quickly, the vampire stood and grabbed Buffy into a tight embrace. He could feel Buffy's muscles relax as she leaned onto his chest and into his arms, and he could hear her heartbeat slowing. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Stop worrying, alright? No point in fretting over what hasn't happened yet. Connor will be fine, and she" he put his hand on Buffy's stomach "will be fine."  
  
Buffy let out a short laugh and looked up at Spike with a slight smile. "You just called it 'she'."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you?" She teased.  
  
"I got a hunch," he told her softly into her ear. He kissed her neck and ran his hands smoothly down her arms and took her hands.  
  
"Presto," she mumbled, looking into his deep blue eyes, "no more worries... for now anyway." Pause. "When did you start always knowing just what to say?"  
  
"I always have, love. You just never listened till recently."  
  
They heard a knock on the door and turned around to see the doctor walk in, his white doctor's coat gently bouncing against his legs as he walked. Buffy looked at him from head to toe. He was relatively young, in his very early thirties, Buffy guessed. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and a comforting smile.  
  
"Ms. Summers?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "but please, just call me Buffy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the young doctor said as he shook her hand warmly, "I'm Dr. Levi."  
  
Buffy smiled politely and nodded. Something about this doctor made her feel a strange sense of comfort. She wasn't sure why or where it was coming from, but it was nice to feel comfortable in such a wretched place.  
  
Dr. Levi released Buffy's hand and turned to Spike. "Are you the father?"  
  
The vampire nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Will."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Will," Dr. Levi said as he shook Spike's hand. When he released it, he looked at his own hand with odd fascination. He then smiled and looked back at Spike.  
  
"Aren't doctors supposed to be the ones with cold hands?"  
  
Spike gave him a half smile and shrugged. "Cold hands, yeah? I get that a lot."  
  
The doctor smiled and turned his attention back to Buffy. "So, this is your first check up, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "yeah."  
  
"Alright, and do you know about how many weeks along you are?"  
  
Buffy considered it for a minute. "I'm not exactly sure... seven or eight weeks."  
  
"Okay. Is there any particular reason why you waited so long to see a doctor?"  
  
"There was some... family stuff that had to be taken care of first," Buffy half lied.  
  
The doctor asked a series of questions that Buffy found irrelevant to why she was there. Though the doctor's friendly aura and her little chat with Spike helped, she still want to be in the hospital for any longer than necessary. She answered, as honestly and as briefly as she could, skipping certain information such as the fact her "night job" was to save the world from evil.  
  
They finally got to the physical exam. A whole bunch of poking and prodding that made Buffy want to jump out of her skin. But when that ended, they came to the part she was actually looking forward to. The sonogram.  
  
Dr. Levi squirted a big blob of clearish goo on Buffy's bare stomach. He then pulled over the machine and Spike walked up beside Buffy so that he too could see the screen. He took her hand and she smiled at him, once again feeling that sudden calm she always did when he was around.  
  
Dr. Levi turned on the sonogram and rubbed the rounded part over Buffy's stomach. He studied the image on the screen silently. Buffy looked at it and it took a minute for the fact that that was her baby on the screen to register. When it did, a few tears fell from her eyes and Spike kissed her forehead.  
  
"So everything looks alright then, Doc?" The father-to-be asked. "Nothing... abnormal?"  
  
"Not that I can tell," he said, still distracted by the picture, "any reason in particular that you ask?"  
  
"My family," Buffy answered for Spike, "it has a history of birth defects."  
  
"Well, as far as I can tell, everything looks alright. You look about... I'd say... nine weeks pregnant."  
  
"Nine weeks..." Buffy repeated airily to no one in particular. "I'm nine weeks pregnant."  
  
"Oh, and uh, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"You can do that? I mean, without special tests and stuff?"  
  
"Well, it's not one hundred percent, it never is, but I have a pretty good idea from these images."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and he nodded. "Yes," she said, "we wanna know."  
  
"Well, then, I believe you are going to be having a little girl."  
  
Smile smiled, leaned over and gave Buffy another kiss on the forehead. She could feel a cool tear drop onto her warm skin.  
  
"See?" He mumbled softly. "Told you it was a girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone, hope you liked that chapter. It's winter break so I plan on getting up at least two, possibly even three more chapters up over the next few weeks as long as I get computer time. Anyway... KEEP REVIEWING!!!  
  
PS: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! 


	10. What's In A Name?

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 10: What's In A Name?  
  
Thanksgiving came and went like it had been no time at all, and the Scoobies were thrust into a rather cold December. Tara's father died a few weeks after he and Donny had joined them at Xander's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Tara went home and Willow of course went with her to attend the funeral and take care of post-death business. They had been gone for three days already so it was just Buffy and Dawn in the house, usually Spike as well.  
  
Buffy flipped through the book that Dawn had given her, an "early Christmas present" she said. Buffy also had a pen and pad beside her. She figured that though it was preemptive, it's never too early to start looking at names for her daughter.  
  
"Joyce: name of Latin origin, means to be merry; delight. Hmm."  
  
Buffy had been looking at a variety of first names for girls. She figured that Joyce would be the middle name and she knew Spike wouldn't mind. He had even suggested making it the first name, but Buffy knew that having a daughter with the same first name as her dead mother would simply be too sad.  
  
The Slayer was now becoming bored with mindless rummaging through the book for names that she thought were cute or pretty or had a nice meaning. So, she decided to look at a few different names.  
  
"Alexander: name of Greek origin, means Defender.  
  
"Willow: name of Old English origin, means of the willow tree; graceful.  
  
"Dawn: name of Anglo-Saxon origin, means break of day, pure." Buffy laughed to herself, "pure, huh?  
  
"Anya: name of Slavic origin, means grace.  
  
"Tara: name of Gaelic origin, means a hill, rocky tower.  
  
"Rupert: name of Germanic origin, means one with bright fame.  
  
"Drusilla: name of Latin origin, means strong.  
  
"Angelus: name of Greek/Latin origin, means messenger.  
  
"William: name of Teutonic origin, means determined protector. That's my love."  
  
Just then, Spike walked into her bedroom and smiled sweetly at her. He walked over to her bed, fell onto it and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You and Dawnie have a nice patrol?"  
  
"As always, pet. Making the world a better place one creature of darkness at a time."  
  
"Any unusual creatures of darkness that I should be aware of?"  
  
"Not that I can think of," Spike told her, "just your everyday vampire looking for some innocent little school girls to nibble on." He paused, "so what have you been up to?"  
  
Buffy held up the book, "names."  
  
"Oh. Could you look up Kaitlin?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy flipped through the pages of the book with a pleasant flipping sound. She found the name and lightly placed her finger on it as she read aloud to Spike.  
  
"Kaitlin: name of Greek/Old English origin, means pure. Hmm, Kaitlin Joyce. Pure delight. Has a nice ring to it, huh?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Any reason you like Kaitlin?"  
  
"It was my sister's name."  
  
"Sister?" Buffy inquired. "You never told me-"  
  
"I know, I don't really talk about it. It was a long time ago, anyway."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Please?" Buffy begged.  
  
Spike sighed unnecessarily and nodded. "Alright. Name was Kaitlin Mary, Mary after my mum. She was seven years younger than I. Prettiest little thing you ever saw in your life. Tall, thin, rosy cheeks, blonde hair and blue eyes. She had, she had such life to her, you know? She just had this powerful energy that you feel when you were around her. She was the most important thing in the world to me. She would have only been seventeen when I died."  
  
"Would have been?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Spike told her sadly, "she... she died about ten months before I was turned."  
  
"Oh. Was she sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened to her."  
  
"Her body was found in an alley. She had been raped and her blood had been drained. They blamed it on animals and such, but of course it was-"  
  
"Vampires. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Was a long time ago, pet. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Did anyone, I mean, did you ever find out which vampire."  
  
"Oh I knew him very well."  
  
"Wait, so who was-" the realization hit Buffy like a brick wall. "Oh," was all she could manage after hearing the strange and awful truth. "I see."  
  
"No need to be all skittish, love. Like I said, it was a long time ago. We were all different people then. Not people at all really. It was like an entirely different lifetime."  
  
Buffy was now too uncomfortable to speak. What could she possibly say to something like that? He was saying it didn't bother him but she could tell that he was lying through his teeth. Buffy figured she could just abruptly change the subject in order to avoid further discomfort.  
  
"Move in with me," Buffy said bluntly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move in with me. Live in my house. Sleep in my bed. It could be ours, you know. This life, it could be yours and mine together. I mean, you're pretty much here all the time anyway, and, we're having a baby. You should be here all the time for her."  
  
It took Spike no more than two seconds to consider her offer. "Of course."  
  
Buffy smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Spike, but she was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
Buffy just stayed in what was now her and Spike's bed and furrowed her brow, wondering whom it could be. She also could hear Dawn jumping up to get it so she figured she would just listen for a reaction. When that reaction was a loud shriek from the younger slayer, Buffy and Spike both jumped out of bed and hauled ass down the stairs. The sight they saw was one they didn't expect.  
  
Dawn had her arms around the neck of a middle-aged man approximately in his late forties. Spike had no idea who he was and Buffy just barely recognized him. When he finally let go of Dawn, he looked at the stairs to a slack-jawed Buffy.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone! I know that that was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it all the same and REVIEW!!! :-) 


	11. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is about four and a half months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 11: Daddy Dearest  
  
"Daddy?" Buffy questioned, unable to force any other words from her mouth.  
  
"Hello, Buffy."  
  
"What, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Hank asked with a goofy smile that made Buffy want to smack him more than she already did.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I wanted to see you and Dawnie. It's almost Christmas, and I thought it would be a good time."  
  
"A good- a good time?" Buffy choked on the words. "What are you talking about? The past four years would have been a good time, but where were you?"  
  
"Everywhere, sweetie. And I want to tell you about it."  
  
"Oh, all right then," Buffy said sarcastically. "I'll just take you into my home and you can tell me about your fun trips through foreign countries. Your love affairs and late nights, and then I can tell you about my life. You know, normal adolescent stuff. My mother's death, having to raise my sister who was a total clepto-"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"No, Dawn, let me finish. I can tell Dad about my best friend's addiction, or my fun job at the Doublemeat Palace. Yeah, let's talk about where we've been over the past few years. I want to hear about your romances and fun so that I can wallow a little more and feel a little worse about myself."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I wish that I could just make it up to you, but I know, I can't."  
  
"Mom died. Mom died and you didn't even call."  
  
"I know, honey. And I want to make it up to you."  
  
"You can't. You just can't," Buffy told him coldly as she turned and ran up the stairs past Spike. Hank looked at Spike and then to Dawn. His younger daughter shrugged and Spike shifted uncomfortably where he stood.  
  
"Maybe I should go after her."  
  
"No, Spike. Just let her be."  
  
"Do I- I don't know you do I?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No."  
  
"What did- uh- what did Dawn say your name was?"  
  
"Just call me Will."  
  
"Ok, well, Will, nice to meet you."  
  
Spike nodded and walked down the stairs to shake Hank's hand. What he would rather be doing was ripping Hank's head off. He had never met him, but he hated him so much for the way he hurt Buffy. Spike kept his mouth shut, however, because he could tell how happy Dawn was to have him there.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want anything to eat, or drink?"  
  
"A glass of water would be nice."  
  
"I'll get it," Spike offered. "Dawn, why don't you get your dad settled in, then."  
  
Dawn nodded appreciatively and Spike walked into the kitchen. She took her father's hand and led him to the couch in the living room where they sat.  
  
"Is that Buffy's boyfriend?" Hank asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Does he live here?"  
  
"Sort of, it's complicated."  
  
"What happened to that other guy. Angel?"  
  
"He kind of left town... like five years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I can't believe you're here," Dawn changed the subject.  
  
"Well, believe it."  
  
"What made you decide to come?"  
  
"I missed my girls," Hank said as he put his arm around Dawn.  
  
"I missed you too, Daddy," Dawn told him with a hug and a smile.  
  
While Dawn reacquainted herself with her father, Buffy paced back and forth across the floor of her room. She couldn't even process the information or completely understand what was happening. Her father was here, out of no where he just appeared at her doorstep. But why? Was it just Buffy's bad luck? Everything was going so well and then the PTB's had to send something to mess it up.  
  
Buffy fell onto her bed and grabbed her phone. She called the only person she could think of to call. The phone rang three times before Willow picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Buffy? It's almost midnight, what's wrong?"  
  
"My dad is here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad is here!"  
  
"What is he doing there?"  
  
Buffy began to sob. "I don't know. He just showed up at my door and Dawn's all excited but I don't know what to do with him, I mean, I haven't seen him since I was like, seventeen and-"  
  
"Okay, Buffy, calm down," Willow instructed. "Just calm down."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay."  
  
"So, your dad just showed up at your door? Did he say what he wanted."  
  
"He said he wanted to spend Christmas with us. But he's so full of shit, Will; he has been pretty much my entire life. How am I supposed to believe anything he says?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe... maybe you should just play this one out."  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea. I mean, I know how to distance myself, Will. But Dawnie, if he hurts her again..."  
  
"Just try it then," Willow suggested. "I mean for Dawn's sake. If she wants him there so bad then let her have him. Maybe just give her a... disclaimer first."  
  
"Okay," Buffy sighed. "I'll try him out."  
  
"Okay, but still, be careful."  
  
"Always am, Willow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What are friends for, right?"  
  
"Right. Hey, how's Tara doing?"  
  
"She, she's dealing."  
  
"Alright, well, send her my love."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone softly. She got up from her bed and left her room. She walked down the stairs to see her father, sister, and love of her life all sitting in the living room. Hank was talking and Dawn was giggling. Spike merely watched intently. He was the first to notice that she had come downstairs and he walked over to her immediately.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as he took her hands.  
  
She nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
Spike pouted sympathetically for her and kissed her cheek. "Just don't get yourself all worked up, alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded again and looked passed him to Dawn and her father. "Dawnie? Do you think Dad and I can have a few minutes to talk alone."  
  
"Of course," Dawn agreed without a fight. She smiled at her father before standing, taking Spike's hand, and trotting up the stairs with him to her room. Buffy walked over to the couch and sat where Dawn had been just a few moments before.  
  
"So," she said coolly, "how've you been?"  
  
"Alright. And yourself?"  
  
Buffy considered this. "I've been better. But all together? I'm doing good."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear it. From what I gathered before, you had a really rough year last year."  
  
"I did. Emotional issues if you will."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm glad you're doing better."  
  
Buffy smiled thankfully. And then there was the uncomfortable silence that Buffy was expecting. She just looked at her feet.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she confessed, figuring that she should get this news out of the way.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh. What? I mean, it's Will's right? I mean-"  
  
"Yes, she's his."  
  
"She? You know it's a girl?"  
  
"We're pretty sure."  
  
"Oh." Pause. "Was it planned?"  
  
Buffy began to laugh and she ignored her father's confused look. "No," she told him with a half-smile, "it wasn't planned."  
  
"Okay, but I take it that you want her."  
  
"Very much. I was actually looking at names before you came. It's exciting. Scary, but exciting."  
  
"I get that," Hank told her with a smile. "How far along are you?"  
  
"About twelve weeks."  
  
"Wow, and you're barely showing."  
  
"Well, I teach Tae Kwon Do, so, I'm in pretty good shape I guess."  
  
Hank nodded, and smiled sadly. "You and Dawn, you've both become such beautiful young women. I wish, I just wish I could have been around to see it happen."  
  
"Yeah, so do I," Buffy took a moment so that she could stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Where are you staying?" She asked.  
  
"Not sure, I figured I would just check into the motel."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I mean is, you can stay here if you want. You'd have to sleep on the couch but it's still better than that ratty motel."  
  
Hank smiled gratuitously. "I'd love to stay with you."  
  
"But Dad, just one thing first."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you're gonna be staying here, there are some things I need to tell you, about what Dawn and I do..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn pulled Spike into her room and she sat at her desk as the vampire sat on her bed. He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't uncomfortable about being in Dawn's room; he had been in there many times before. The summer that Buffy was gone, she had often taken him in there to paint his nails or soemthing. Black only of course. No, Spike was not uncomfortable about his current location; he was uncomfortable about what he was being kept from.  
  
Dawn pulled out a large textbook from the bag beside her desk, opened it and began to read the words on the pages intently.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"AP Euro."  
  
"Yeah? What are you learning about now?"  
  
"I have a test on World War Two Monday."  
  
"Really? Huh, seems like only yesterday."  
  
"You were there?" Dawn checked herself, "I mean, I know you were around but, were you like, THERE- there?"  
  
"For part of it. I was in America for the first part. In 1941 we were in New York, but Dru got a hankerin' for some European blood I guess so we took a boat back over."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Well, first we were in England. But we went everywhere, really. Greece, Italy, Spain, pretty much everywhere except Germany and France."  
  
"Wow. I wish I could have been there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, not in the war I mean. Just, you've been everywhere. I've never even left California. I've never even left Sunnydale, not really. Sometimes I worry that I'll be stuck here forever. Hellmouth central, that's where I belong though, right?"  
  
"Not forever, Dawn, just for now."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Me too. But I have to say, if there's one place to be stuck forever, it might as well be Sunnydale. I mean, the food is terrible but at least there's the excitement."  
  
Dawn smiled at him, "hmm... what a comfort."  
  
"S'what I do, Nibblet," Spike smirked at her.  
  
"Did you ever meet any Nazis?"  
  
"Yeah. Killed quite a few as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You sound surprised, Bit."  
  
"Well, a little. Just, since you're evil and all..."  
  
"I'm still English you know!"  
  
"Easy there, I haven't forgotten."  
  
"Buffy asked me to move in with you lot," Spike suddenly blurted out, surprised by the coming of his own words. He though he would tell her in a less blunt way, but that was pretty much shot right to hell.  
  
Dawn's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you mind? I mean, this is your house too and-"  
  
"Mind?" Dawn interrupted excitedly. "Of course I don't mind. I mean, it's about damn time anyway. You're always here."  
  
Spike nodded, glad that she was okay with this. He more or less figured that she would be, they had always been close. She had been fond of him way before Buffy ever had or would have admitted to have been. And it was true; he was always around the house anyway. He only went to his crypt from time to time, just if he was patrolling and thought he wouldn't have time to get back to Buffy's house.  
  
Spike smiled, looked at the floor, and tapped his feet on it. "So, how do you think it's going down there?"  
  
"Well, I haven't heard any shouting, or anything breaking... that's probably a good, right?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Wow," Dawn sighed happily, "I can't believe he's here."  
  
"Yeah. Well, Dawn, I just want you to be careful, all right?"  
  
"Careful?"  
  
"About your dad. I mean, I know that he's still your father and all, but just, don't open up to him too quickly is all. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Dawn stood angrily. "What? How can you say that? He's my dad! He wouldn't hurt me!"  
  
"I know, Platelet, it's just, he has hurt you and Buffy before and I don't want to see it happen again."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said smartly, "I see what's going on."  
  
"Yeah? And what's that?"  
  
"You're jealous," Dawn told him coolly as she crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
"J-jealous? Of Hank?"  
  
"Oh yeah. It's so obvious. I mean, now that he's around, you're not the 'dad' anymore, not that you ever were."  
  
Spike stood to face the young Slayer. "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare I what? It's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would be jealous of HIM? The epitome of 'dead-beat dad'?"  
  
This pushed Dawn over the edge. She pulled her arm back and connected her fist with Spike's nose with all the force that she could muster. He flew backward over her bed and landed with a painful *thump* on the floor.  
  
Dawn turned quickly and ran out of her room, anger and guilt boiling inside of her. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat. Without a glance to Buffy or her father, who were both standing and trying to figure out what that noise was, she said:  
  
"You better go attend to your boyfriend."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's all for this chapter. Hope to have another one up soon. But please review!!! The more reviews the faster I post... 


	12. Problematic

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 12: Problematic  
  
"I can't believe she hit you," Buffy said as she wiped the blood from Spike's bloody nose and upper lip.  
  
"I can't believe she hit me," Spike moaned. "OW! Bloody hell, woman."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Buffy winced, practically feeling Spike's pain as if it were her own. "I'll try to be gentle."  
  
"Thanks," Spike groaned angrily.  
  
Buffy pressed the ice pack softly on Spike's swollen face and he flinched. "I can't believe her. She broke your nose. How could she do that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, love, I've had much worse. Hell gods, Angelus, Drusilla, bloody initiative... you."  
  
Buffy took the cold compress away from his face and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh don't you even start with me because you're mad at her."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at Buffy and she put the ice pack back on his face. They sat there for a few minutes in silence with Hank merely staring at them. He was pale, much paler than when he had come into their home. Spike wondered why but Buffy knew exactly what was the matter.  
  
"Honey, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Dad, I'm positive."  
  
"You're not making sense, Buffy. I thought, I thought that when we sent you to that institution, it helped. That you had moved on, realized that all of that wasn't real."  
  
Buffy groaned with frustration. "Ugh, I don't have time for this." She looked to Spike and begged with her eyes for him to give her father the proof that he needed. He agreed with a nod and Buffy moved the ice pack from his face.  
  
Spike changed from his normal appearance to his vampire guise. Hank let out a shocked and frightened gasp. He backed slowly away from Spike and pointed an accusatory finger.  
  
"YOU! What are you? You aren't human!"  
  
"No shit, Dad."  
  
"I'm a vampire."  
  
Hank merely stared. "What?"  
  
"Dad, could I explain another time, just, he's not... bad, alright?"  
  
Spike shifted back to his human visage with a painful groan. Buffy pouted sympathetically for him as she handed him the ice pack so that he could reapply it. He nodded at her and she wiped her damp hands on her jeans.  
  
"Alright, well, I'm gonna go out, find Dawn, and have a little talk about how we don't hit my boyfriends. What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, love. It'll be better in a day or two. You know, super vampire healing and the like."  
  
"I don't care about that!" Spike cocked an eyebrow and Buffy rephrased, "I mean, I do care that she hurt you, of course I care. But what concerns me more is that fact that she thinks it's okay to just kind of randomly punch people in the face."  
  
"Uh. Buffy? It wasn't exactly random."  
  
"What? What do you mean? Did you... did you hit her?"  
  
"NO! Of course not. But why she hit me, she had a reason. Not a good reason at all, I might add, but just, we should talk about this later."  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'm going to find her and have a little talk with her about how we do not use hitting as a mode of communication. God, didn't anyone go over this with her in like, kindergarten?"  
  
Buffy grabbed her coat and walked into the living room so that she could rummage through her weapons chest. Her father followed anxiously, not wanting to be alone in a room with a seemingly dangerous vampire. He looked into the chest and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what his daughters were keeping in their house. Axes, swords, wooden stakes, garlic?  
  
"Buffy, I am not staying along in the house with HIM," Hank demanded as he once again pointed a quivering finger at Spike.  
  
"Well, I sure as hell am not taking you into the graveyard with me while I look for Dawn," Buffy sighed as she put a stake up each sleeve and a few bottles of holy water into the pockets of her light brown leather coat. "Also, don't you ever refer to Spike with such malice again in my house. Are we clear?"  
  
Hank nodded. "I still don't want to be alone with... did you call him Spike?"  
  
Buffy simply rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Fine. Dad, you stay here, I'll check the cemetery and Spike, you check the Bronze for her."  
  
"Right, then," Spike agreed as he stood and grabbed his infamous duster from the coat rack, "I'll just head in there and... show off my brand new black eyes."  
  
"Spike..." Buffy warned.  
  
"Bronze it is, then. Not that I even argued in the first place," he pointed out as he held the door open for Buffy.  
  
"You're too good for me," she mumbled in a half-sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh don't I know it," Spike quipped, as he closed the door behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn swung back and forth lazily. The swing made a loud and echoing "squeak" as it went back and forth. But she didn't care. Any vamp that would come along and try to take a bite out of her would end up a pile of dust. She knew she was stronger. She knew she could take them. Besides, the prospect of beating up on someone she didn't actually care about didn't seem so bad.  
  
What was wrong with Spike, anyway? She wondered. Why couldn't he just be happy for the fact that she was happy? Her father would never intentionally hurt her or Buffy. And the only reason her never contacted them was because he had... stuff. Yeah, that's it, really important stuff that he had to do.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
The familiar British voice startled Dawn and she jumped up instinctively. Immediately she recognized who he was, however, and sat back on her swing.  
  
"Giles, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Patrolling. I heard the swing squeaking and I thought I would come see what it was. Now, why are you here exactly?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "No reason," she lied.  
  
Giles sighed and sat down quietly in the swing next to Dawn. "Now, I find that very hard to believe being as how you're sitting here all alone and pouting on a Saturday night. I'll ask again: are you all right?"  
  
Dawn shook her head in response.  
  
"Do you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?"  
  
Dawn shrugged but chose to speak up. "My dad's back in town?"  
  
"Really?" Giles asked, not expecting that at all. "When did this happen?"  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"And you're upset that he's back."  
  
"Sort of. Mostly I just wanted to be out of the house."  
  
"Because of your father?"  
  
"No," Dawn sighed. "Because of Spike."  
  
"What did Spike do now?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's more what I did to him."  
  
"Which would be..."  
  
"I punched him."  
  
"You punched him?"  
  
"In the face, across the room. I kinda ran because I'm assuming that Buffy is not all that pleased with me right now. But I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to talk to either of them."  
  
"What did Spike say then that got you so upset?"  
  
"He said that I should be careful, that I shouldn't open myself up to my dad. But he's my father, how can I not open up to him? Then Spike called him the 'epitome of dead-beat dads' and I kind of lost it."  
  
Giles wiped his glasses on his shirt and took a moment to take all of this in. He placed them back on and looked at Dawn sympathetically.  
  
"Now Dawn, I completely understand why you are upset and Spike had no right to say such a thing, but as much as I hate to say this, he is right. You know very well that your father hasn't been the most reliable man in the past few years. Deep down, you must understand that this is true."  
  
Dawn looked at her feet so as to avoid Giles's eyes. "I know," she muttered softly.  
  
"Then there must be something else bothering you about the whole situation."  
  
"There is," Dawn admitted, "but it's kind of stupid."  
  
Giles placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Dawn, if it's making you this upset, then it's obviously not stupid. Besides, I promise, whatever it is, I won't laugh."  
  
"Okay. It's just, seeing my dad again makes me feel... I'm not really sure how to put this... realer?"  
  
"How do you mean."  
  
"He's not from Sunnydale, right? He's like the only thing not from this insano life that I'm living that remembers me. Tonight was the first time I've ever even really met Dad. So having him just remember me makes me feel like I was here all along. And then to have Spike tell me not to trust him, it's like saying I might as well throw it all away. The realness, I mean. It's like it would just be gone."  
  
"Dawn, that's not stupid at all," Giles assured his Slayer. "I know this must be very, very difficult for you, but Spike is trying to do what's best for you."  
  
"Really? Because it feels more like he's trying to do what's best for himself."  
  
"I see how you must feel that way, and I know that no matter what I say I won't change your mind so, I'm just not going to say anything."  
  
"What? What do you mean you're not gonna say anything? You always have something to say!"  
  
"True, but how often does anyone really listen to me?"  
  
"I listen! I listen all the-"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
The Slayer and her watcher jumped at the sudden sound of her name. They recognized who it was, and while Giles was relieved, Dawn was extremely apprehensive of the explosion that was likely about to happen between her and her sister.  
  
"Oh great," she mumbled.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Hey, Buffy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike stepped into the crowded Bronze and took a look around. It was a Saturday night, and it would have been impossible for him to find Dawn if he couldn't already sense that she wasn't there. Just like he could sense Buffy or Dru from a mile away, he could sense Dawn. Being as how she used to be this great big ball of energy, her presence was stronger than the normal teenage girl's.  
  
The vampire was about to just turn around and go when he figured since he was there, he might as well grab a beer before he left. He walked slowly over to the bar and rummaged through his pockets for a few dollars. He pulled out a five and nodded at the bartender.  
  
"Gimme a-"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He turned to see Janice standing behind him with an inquisitive look on her face.  
  
"I thought it was you. What's-" she stopped when she noticed his swollen nose and black eyes. "Oh my god! What happened? Are you all right? I mean, is something up? Do we need to- uh- assemble?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. Dawn and I just got into a little fight."  
  
"Dawn beat you up?"  
  
"Pfft... no!" Spike insisted as Janice stifled her giggles. "I just... she just hit me is all! Not like I was expecting it!"  
  
"Oh no," Janice said in a patronizing tone. "Of course not."  
  
"Fine, have your fun."  
  
"Oh I am. By the way, do you know what time is?"  
  
Spike stood on his toes so he could see the clock on the wall opposite him. "It's one thirty."  
  
Janice sighed, "great."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just, I'm supposed to be home in half an hour and my ride is totally wasted. Hey, do you think you could give me a ride?"  
  
"Don't have the car, love, but I could walk you home if you'd like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you so much! I'll just grab my coat."  
  
"S'no problem, wouldn't want some beastie takin' a bite outta you, now would we?"  
  
"Well I sure as hell know that I don't."  
  
"Right, then."  
  
Janice and Spike left the hot club and entered into the cool December air. Spike felt Janice shiver beside him. He couldn't tell exactly if it was more from the cold or if it was from fear.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just, you know, it's dark, and the Hellmouth."  
  
Spike put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "No worries love, I'm looking over your shoulder."  
  
"That better be the only thing you're looking at," a voice threatened from behind them.  
  
Spike and Janice turned around to see a man in his late teens half standing half staggering behind them. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Spike, and he had short brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"You making the moves on my girl?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"That would be my ride."  
  
"Known him long?"  
  
"Define long..."  
  
"Have you known him long enough to notice that he's a vampire?"  
  
Janice jaw dropped and she stared at Spike with disbelief. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no. You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ugh! Why me?"  
  
"Well, you are rather bitable."  
  
"Shut up!" Janice and Spike both shouted at the drunken vampire.  
  
"Look, I don't got all night, all right? Why don't you just give me the girl and go on your way."  
  
"What? No!" Spike defended her. "Janice, stand back."  
  
"You wanna fight me, blondie? Then bring it."  
  
Spike sighed at the apparent fledgling, knowing that this wouldn't take long. "Here we go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dawn, what the hell do you think you were- Giles?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Uh, hi. Are you patrolling?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"There's no one else. And why do you ask like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I'm incompetent."  
  
"I never said incompetent!"  
  
"You didn't have to..."  
  
"Giles, I don't have time."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll leave you two alone. Finish my patrol. Maybe I won't get killed."  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled back, nodded at Dawn, and went on his way. Buffy then took the opportunity to finish what she had tried to start before.  
  
"So why are you hitting Spike again?"  
  
"I didn't hit him that hard..."  
  
"Dawn, you broke his nose!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"Stop it, Dawn. You're not a little kid. You know what you did. What I don't understand is why."  
  
"And you never will."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It just means that you couldn't possibly understand why I'm so upset with him."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"NO!" Dawn shrieked angrily as her cheeks turned a bright red. "What can't you just take no for an answer?"  
  
"Because it's my job to pry."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot, it's your JOB."  
  
"And I'm worried about you, Dawnie. You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"No. You're just pissed that I punched the guy that gives you a happy whenever you blow the dog whistle."  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that?"  
  
"Sorry," Dawn grumbled under her breath.  
  
"As well you should be. But you're not completely wrong. I am pissed that you hit Spike and you can't give me a reason not to be. We don't hit people that we care about. End of story."  
  
"I know, I don't need this lecture."  
  
"Fine, I'll put it on your shoulders and expect this not to happen ever, ever again. But I meant what I said before, you're not acting at all like yourself."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're always with him these days, how would you know if this is what I'm like or not?"  
  
Buffy took a moment to consider what Dawn had just said and choked a laugh when she realized her little sister's implication.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"I'm serious, Dawn. Are you jealous of all the time I've been spending with Spike?"  
  
Dawn shuffled her feet and looked down. "Maybe just a teeny bit," she muttered softly.  
  
"Dawnie," Buffy cooed softly as she walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "you are the most important thing in the world to me. If you want to spend time, we'll spend time."  
  
Dawn shook away from her sister and crossed her arms. "That's what you say now. But I know what will happen, we'll hang a couple of times and then you'll just go back to spending every second with Spike. And then once the baby comes I will never see you. Please don't take this the wrong way, I love Spike, and I will love this baby just as much but, I need your love too."  
  
"Dawn, listen to me," Buffy said as she took her sister's hands, "you will never have to compete with ANYBODY for my love. You're my sister, Dawn. You're me. I love you more than words can say and the return of that feeling means the world to me."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Then why didn't you ask me first before you asked Spike to move in with us?"  
  
"I- I didn't think you would mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind! But it's still my house too, Buffy. I have to live there too and you don't even ask me how I feel about something. You may not think it would but it really hurts my feeling that you wouldn't ask my opinion about OUR living situation."  
  
"Dawn, I just, I really didn't think it would bother you."  
  
"But it does, Buffy. Did you even ask Willow and Tara what they thought?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. It's not just you and Spike in this."  
  
"Okay, I'll make change where change is needed. From now on you are looking at a whole new Buffy. This Buffy listens to all opinions of all people involved before a final decision is made. Happy?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Very, very."  
  
"Alright then. I'm gad we've had the chance to work this out. Now, I really could go for some pickles."  
  
Dawn laughed but stopped when she saw the expression on Buffy's face. "Oh my god, you're totally serious."  
  
"Color me pregnant."  
  
Dawn grinned and put her arm and around her sister as Buffy returned the gesture. They walked back through the graveyard toward their house.  
  
"I'm still mad at Spike though," Dawn mumbled as they reached the steps.  
  
"Hey! We've had our sisterly bondage talk for tonight. You can work out whatever problems you have with Spike tomorrow."  
  
Dawn nodded and grimaced at her shoes. "Easier said..."  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was fun!!! Okay guys... please review!!!!!!!!!!! :-D 


	13. The Art of Explanation

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 13: The Art of Explanation  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Buffy nudged the sleeping vampire and he merely rolled over. It was not his intention to be rude, the healing process was simply tiring him out. Buffy continued to poke and prod at her resting lover until finally he stirred and woke.  
  
"What?" He groaned, as he rolled over, this time toward Buffy, and squinted open his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Buffy smiled and kissed his cool cheek. "Dad and I are going out for coffee, just thought you'd like to know. Also, Dawn's gonna be home in about and hour or so; I just wanted to make sure that you'd make sure she does her homework before TV or friends."  
  
Spike sat up and ran his fingers through his long, dirty blonde hair. He sighed and nodded obediently. "Good as done, pet"  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Buffy said with a playful smile and she placed a kiss on Spike's lips. They remained there for a minute before she finally pulled herself away.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Right, then. Off you go."  
  
Spike stood and pulled on a shirt carefully over his face which was almost entirely healed. The cartilage probably wouldn't even show the hint of a scratch anymore and there was just a slight bruise over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes.  
  
"You going out?" Buffy asked with a laugh. "Believe me, I'd ask you to come along if it weren't for your little 'sun allergy'."  
  
"Ha ha," he mocked. "Well aren't you clever. I just figured if I was up anyway... 'Passions' is on."  
  
"You are unbelievable," Buffy noted as he followed her out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Well I'm not the one coming up with intricate plans to get me and Dawn to speak again. She who lives in a glass house shouldn't be throwin' stones."  
  
"It is not an intricate plan!" The Slayer insisted, "it's actually very simple. Bye!"  
  
Buffy grabbed her father's arm and pulled him out the front door and Hank slammed it shut behind them. Spike listened for the car engine and he heard it start and rumble away.  
  
"The things I put up with," Spike laughed as he walked into the living room and turned on the television.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn jammed her key into the front door and twisted it easily. She pushed the door open and was shocked by what she heard. She had never come home to piano playing before. She didn't even know anyone in the house knew how to play the piano. Dawn dropped her bag by the stairs and walked to the dining room where Spike was playing. Dawn almost burst into laughter at the sight, but she chose not to disturb his playing. Instead, she walked over and sat beside him on the piano bench.  
  
When the vampire felt Dawn's warm body press ever so softly against his, he moved his hands from the keys to his lap without looking at the young slayer.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in," he told her softly.  
  
"Liar," she replied with a smile and a playful shove on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Spike laughed, "I know."  
  
"I saw Janice today. obviously."  
  
"Yeah. and?"  
  
"And she told me what you did for her."  
  
"What? That bloody ponce who tried to charge me outside the Bronze? It was nothing. And I really mean nothing."  
  
"And walking her home. That was really nice of you. Thank you, for protecting my friend."  
  
"What do you think, pet? I'm gonna let her get eaten because you broke my nose? I'm evil, but not that evil."  
  
Dawn giggled quietly but caught herself before she became too pleasant. She was still pissed at him, wasn't she?  
  
"I never realized that you knew how to play the piano," she told him softly.  
  
"Neither did I. I hadn't played in years. But then the witches bought it and it all came back. It's just one of those things that kind of sticks with you, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled as she pressed lightly on a few of the keys. "When did you learn to play?"  
  
"When I was a kid, long before I became a vampire."  
  
Dawn nodded, "it sounded really beautiful."  
  
Spike made a sarcastic gasp and he looked at Dawn. "Was that a compliment, Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes angrily at Spike and he simply smiled. He acknowledged to himself how immature it was, but he was glad to be pushing her buttons. After a broken nose and two black eyes, she deserved to be tortured... just a little bit.  
  
"What was that that you were playing?"  
  
"'Moonlight Sonata', Beethoven. It was one of the first things I ever learned. I memorized a lot of things by rote so well that I could probably still play them. I doubt I could still read music though."  
  
"That's okay. I think Willow and Tara were finally starting to wonder why they even bought the piano. They'll be happy to know that someone in the house actually knows how to play something besides 'Chopsticks' and 'Heart and Soul'."  
  
"It would be like a dream come true," Spike mocked and he batted his eyes.  
  
Dawn tried to keep from laughing but couldn't help it. She began to giggle, despite the fact that it wasn't even very funny. Dawn decided that she was pretty much just laughing at the ridiculousness of her entire situation.  
  
"You know..." Spike began but then paused so he could take an unnecessary breath, "you know I'm moving in tonight."  
  
Dawn sighed and nodded. "I still live here, y'know. I do have some idea of what's going on in my own house."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, Dawn. Look, I know how pissed you are at me but-"  
  
"I'm not-" Dawn interrupted "-that pissed at you. I'm actually kind of surprised you're not angrier at me."  
  
"Nah, I've learned how to get over stuff pretty fast. You may forget due to my devilishly handsome and youthful looks that I've been around for quite a long time. Besides, I get that some of the things I said were pretty harsh. He's still your dad no matter what I say or do and I'll try to respect that."  
  
"Thank you," Dawn said with a smile and she leaned her head on his arm. "And from now on I'll try not to punch you in the face."  
  
"How kind," Spike chuckled as ruffled her hair playfully. He then gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head and began to stand. Dawn, with slayer-quick reflexes, grabbed his arm so as to keep him from leaving. Spike sat again, placed his fingers softly on the keys, and gave Dawn a questioning look.  
  
"Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn smiled and gently placed her head back on Spike's muscular arm. She sighed softly and muttered, "keep playing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat across from her father at one of the tables at the Espresso Pump. She nodded politely at the waitress who had just brought their coffee and then turned to her father. Hank was looking around observantly, taking in the people of the strange town.  
  
"I remember coming here with you," he told his daughter with a smile. "It seems like it hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"Oh it has... lots of destruction, but people get good insurance in Sunnydale."  
  
"I still can't believe all of this is real."  
  
Buffy nodded and placed an understanding hand on her father's. "Me either. I've been trying to make sense of it since I was fifteen, and I found that I'm a much happier person when I realized that it just doesn't make sense. What I find really strange though, is that there are people who have been living in Sunnydale their entire lives and they have no clue about what's going on around them."  
  
"Ignorance is bliss," Hank laughed.  
  
"Indeed it is," Buffy muttered with a half-smile. "But the ignorant tend to be the easiest kill. So, maybe it's only bliss until you're killed."  
  
"You're reading way too much into this."  
  
Buffy laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "I do that sometimes."  
  
"So, it seems like you've created quite a life for yourself here. I'm very proud of you, Buffy. I mean, after everything with your mother... you were left alone and you made it through."  
  
"I made it through, yeah, but I certainly wasn't alone," Buffy corrected her father. "I mean, I have this whole extended family here."  
  
"I'm glad for that," Hank told her with a genuine smile. "I'm glad you've found your place in the world."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Buffy and her father shared a sweet moment of silence. He took a moment to look over his daughter for the thousandth time since he got there. He wasn't lying when he said he regretted not being around, he was sorry that he missed seeing his daughters grow up. But he was here now, and he vowed to himself that he would make the most of it.  
  
"Dad? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Anything, honey."  
  
"It's about Dawn."  
  
A sudden paralyzing fear came over Hank. Buffy's tone was serious and almost terrifying. "What is it? She's not sick is she?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's about... where she comes from. I thought you should know."  
  
"What do you mean 'where she comes from'?"  
  
"She's... Dawn is... she's not your daughter," Buffy changed her route when she saw the look of shock on her father's face. "NO! No, it's nothing like that it's just... Dawn was originally energy. Powerful, powerful energy that could be used as a key to melt away walls between different dimensions. I don't really need to get into the whole mythology of it with you... but I thought you had a right to know where she's from."  
  
"When did this all happen?"  
  
"About three years ago."  
  
"But... all these memories-"  
  
"They aren't real. They were created by a bunch of monks and worked into your memory."  
  
"So this is the first time that I've met Dawn?"  
  
"Technically... yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's a lot to take in, I know."  
  
"Yeah. It's just that-"  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
The Slayer turned toward the sound of her voice to see Xander smiling at her and walking toward where she and her father sat. He was holding two cups of coffee and a small paper bag. Xander reached her table and placed what he was holding down.  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Hey Buffy. Hey Buffy's dad," Xander paused when he realized what he had just said. He did a double take and stared at Hank. "Buffy's dad? I mean, Mr. Summers... hi."  
  
"Dad, you remember Xander, right?"  
  
"Of course," Hank said with a smile as he reached out and shook Xander's hand. "And you can just call me Hank."  
  
"Right. Hank. Right." Xander gave Buffy a questioning look to which she just smiled, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Xander, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Got off early. Came to see Anya and Anya wanted a tuna sandwich. And hey, who am I to deny my pregnant wife a sandwich?"  
  
"Here, Dad and I will go back with you to the Magic Box."  
  
Hank furrowed his brow. "The what kind of box?"  
  
Buffy stood and her father did the same. She wrapped a small hand around his upper arm and said, "oh Daddy, you've still got so much to learn about life on the Hellmouth."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike took a final, but not so final look around what would soon no longer be his crypt. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he was there, especially since he was leaving it to a close friend. It was just so weird that it would no longer be HIS. He had had some really amazing times in this place, as well with some really, REALLY bad ones. The vampire let out a long and unnecessary sigh.  
  
"I can't believe this is it."  
  
"Because it isn't IT," Clem corrected. "You'll be back. You know you will. We're having poker night here."  
  
Spike smiled and shook his head. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Was it worth it anyway?"  
  
"Was what worth it?"  
  
"The wait."  
  
Spike smiled childishly, feeling a sense of elation that he indeed hadn't felt since he was a child. "Eternity would have been worth having Buffy."  
  
"That's what I though you would say. Spike, I hate to break it to you, but you are a hopeless romantic."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're finally happy," Clem said with a goofy grin. "It's better than you glowering all the time."  
  
"I agree. It's just, I can't believe this is real. I'd ask you to pinch me if it wouldn't be all weird. I mean, she's making it OUR bed. It's going to be OUR life, with OUR child."  
  
"Well then get going to your life!" Clem said with a playful nudge on the shoulder.  
  
"I think I will," the vampire replied and he grabbed a duffel bag of important personal items that he would be taking with him: some clothes, photos, and other nick-knacks that he had obtained over his years of travelling the world. He walked to the door and heard Clem shout behind him, "poker on Wednesday!"  
  
"I wouldn't miss," Spike countered, as he left his crypt behind. It was almost New Years, right? Out with the old, in with the new.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Just a vague disclaimer: I'm going back to school tomorrow so I may not have the chance to update for a while. Midterms are coming up and I know what you're all thinking: oh the fun!!! Anyway, I'm sure you understand. I'll try to update as soon and as often as I can, but there are no guarantees. Sorry :-(...  
  
Anyway, please keep reviewing, it'll help with the midterm depression!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. To Family

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 14: To Family  
  
Buffy carried the large bird to the dining room table and set it down carefully with a rather loud *thud*. Dawn and Buffy had a long talk the week before about how she wanted Dave to come for Christmas dinner, and since ham was not kosher, Dawn used her persuasive talents (begging and whining) to make turkey this years meat of choice.  
  
Buffy wiped her hands on the sweat pants that she had been wearing all morning and glanced at the clock. Four p.m., still doing well time-wise. She stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Dawn and her father who were making themselves useful. Though Hank had gotten his own apartment in Sunnydale, he offered to help host for Christmas dinner.  
  
"You guys okay in here?"  
  
Dawn nodded as she poured the turkey juices into the gravy separator. "Yeah, we're good."  
  
"Okay. Then, I'm gonna go change my clothes and wake Spike."  
  
Buffy turned and walked from the kitchen. She climbed the stairs slowly since she was finding that she became short of breath more quickly these days.  
  
"Five and a half months, Buffy," she mumbled to herself as she reached the upstairs landing, "only five and a half more months to go."  
  
Buffy entered her room and saw Spike sleeping peacefully on their bed. Her heart stopped for a moment as it always did when she would see Spike sleeping. When he slept, all he was was a dead body. She had been with him for what felt like forever, but she knew that she would never get used to seeing him sleep. The Slayer had to remind herself that that's just how he was.  
  
Buffy walked over to the bed and eased herself onto to it so that she was sitting beside him. He remained asleep, and didn't even respond to the movement of the bed when she sat. She smiled, rested her left palm on his right cheek, and began to place tiny kisses on his neck. She felt him stir under the weight of her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He squeezed her gently as he pulled her body closer to his.  
  
"Hello, cutie," he mumbled in a tired voice.  
  
Buffy nuzzled her nose against his jawbone. "I hate to wake you, but everyone's going to be here in an hour and we need your help."  
  
Spike sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Alright, alright."  
  
Buffy gave her lover a final kiss on the lips before hopping off of the bed and walking over to her closet.  
  
"What to wear? What to wear?"  
  
She pulled out a simple black skirt that actually still fit her and a white, three quarter sleeve blouse. She tossed them on the bed and pulled off her shirt as she followed the path of her clothes. She pulled the shirt off the hanger and undid the buttons. She pulled the soft material around her back and over her arms. Buffy was about to button up the front when Spike stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" He commanded, startling the Slayer. She looked at him with questioning eyes but he said nothing. Spike got up from the bed and stood next to Buffy for a moment before getting onto his knees.  
  
He carefully pulled back the cloth near her stomach and he placed his ear to the soft, warm skin.  
  
Spike stayed that way for a few minutes and Buffy knew exactly what he was doing... listening to the heartbeat. With his super vampire hearing he could hear the baby's heartbeat loud and clear without any type of special equipment. Buffy had learned that the hard way.  
  
"How does she sound?" Buffy asked, as she ran her fingers through his bed- head hair.  
  
Spike sighed, lifted his ear and placed his lips to Buffy's stomach. "Perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was there for Christmas dinner this year. It was the most incredible feeling for Buffy to see her entire family there, even her dad. The only person missing was her mom, but Buffy chose not to think of that. David was there too, which Buffy could tell made Dawn ecstatic. Buffy couldn't get over the adorableness of her little sister in love.  
  
Buffy took a moment to look at Tara, trying to guess how she was feeling. She and Willow had returned the week before, and Tara seemed to be all right. Buffy knew better, however. Whether or not she had gotten along with her father, he was still her father. She could hear Tara cry once since she had gotten home. Buffy almost laughed at when she thought about how easily a person would allow herself to forgive a parent, simply because he was a parent. In the long run, you do only get two... and now Tara had none.  
  
Everyone sat around the table and dug in. except for Spike who just nibbled on some of one dish or another and drank the wine that Giles had brought. Spirits were high due to the festive aura of the time of year they were in. Conversations continued throughout the meal from recent politics to past holiday experiences.  
  
"Well," Giles began, "if I do say, this has turned out to be one of our better holiday gatherings."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed with mock enthusiasm. "Let's see, no Irish fear demons, no vengeancey Native Americans, and... oh! My boyfriend's not being driven crazy."  
  
"Well..." Spike began jokingly before Buffy gave him a warning look.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had seen it all," Dave commented offhandedly.  
  
"Seen it all?" Dawn laughed. "Sweety, four months doesn't even come close."  
  
"Okay, enough about demons," Buffy said. "For once I would just like to have a somewhat normal gathering."  
  
Xander raised his glass. "Here, here."  
  
"Speaking of toasts," Buffy said as she stood, still holding her glass, "I've been meaning to make one."  
  
"We're all ears," Willow told her with a smile.  
  
"Okay, here goes. The past few years, well, pretty much since I have gotten here have not been easy at all. As a matter of fact, they've been pretty damn hard. Apocalypses, demons, vampires, there's pretty much nothing we haven't seen... except for David and Dad that is. But, I'm sure they will. Anyway, what I'm saying is that we have all been through so much together. And never once, not once have I ever felt let down by any of you." Buffy paused so that she could take a breath. "I know that we have experienced... a lot of loss," Buffy looked at Tara with nothing but compassion in her eyes and the witch smiled thankfully, so Buffy continued, "but through everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, the end of the world and back, you all have been there for me and I hope that I have done the same for you. So, with that said," Buffy raised her glass,  
  
"To family!"  
  
Everyone raised his or her glass and in unison repeated, "to family!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so short but I felt it was important. Besides, I wanted to try and get a chapter up despite everything that's going on in my oh-so-crazy life. So... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. A Lot of Loss

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 15: A Lot of Loss  
  
It was warm for Valentine's Day. Though it was never really cold in Sunnydale, even in February, it was unusually warm for this time of year. Not that anyone minded of course, especially not Dawn who was being treated to ice cream by her makeshift guardians.  
  
Buffy threw out the empty ice cream cup and intertwined her fingers with Spike's. He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.  
  
"That was fast," Dawn commented as she pointed toward the garbage with her spoon. Buffy narrowed her eyes and mock-laughed at her sister's less-than- polite comment.  
  
"What are you doing with us, anyway?" The elder Slayer asked, "it's Saturday and Valentine's Day... shouldn't you be with Dave?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "I will, he had to do something with his parents today, but he's picking me up at nine."  
  
"Nine?" Buffy asked, "what time is it now?"  
  
Dawn looked at her watch. "Seven-fifteen. Why?"  
  
"It's so dark. I hate winter. It gets dark so early. Doesn't give me enough time before all the oogly booglies come out."  
  
"It's not all that bad, pet..."  
  
"Well... there's one oogly boogly I'm willing to tolerate," Buffy said as she leaned in and placed her lips on Spike's. He wrapped his arms around her and Dawn rolled her eyes at them. The younger Slayer turned around to keep walking but screamed a short, yet very loud yelp at what she saw standing before her.  
  
"Slayer..."  
  
"Look what you did!" Dawn yelled at the grimy looking vampire who merely gave her a confused look. "You made me drop my ice cream!"  
  
Buffy and Spike's attention had been gotten by now, and Spike stepped forward in order to give Dawn the assistance that he assumed she wouldn't need. Dawn thrust her fist forward, aiming for the vampire's jaw but he was faster than she expected. He ducked just in time and pushed her against the ground... hard.  
  
Spike stepped up and punched the vampire in the jaw. Spike knew he would have to do everything he could to keep the vampire from passing him and getting to Buffy. But everything he had just wasn't cutting it. This vampire was stronger than most Spike had ever fought. He was quick, and smart, and powerful. Spike looked to Dawn for help but she was recovering from being flung onto the floor: spitting blood and shaking her head to get a clear vision of the world again.  
  
Their attacker could recover fast from all of Spike's blows... faster than Spike could recover from his own injuries. Spike ran at the vampire with all of his might and high kicked him into a wall. The vampire seemed to be slowed at least a little bit so Spike took a moment to turn and check on Dawn who was on her feet again and looking almost ready to fight. Spike turned back around to fight the vampire but was surprised to see it standing face to face with him. He was too stunned to react so the vampire threw him again the wall before heading toward Buffy.  
  
Dawn knew as well as Spike that Buffy couldn't fight... it was just too dangerous. She jumped on its back, trying to twist its head hard enough so that she could snap its neck. It wouldn't kill him, of course, but it would hurt like hell. Dawn was drained of much of her energy, and the vampire threw her off easily and Dawn once again banged her head on the pavement.  
  
The vampire now stood face to face with Buffy, whose insides were screaming for her to run, but she couldn't. She couldn't even think of a time in her life when she had ever been more terrified.  
  
Buffy threw her fist at its face as hard as she could but he caught it with ease and twisted her arm painfully. He looked down at her stomach and focused there for a moment before looking back at her. That's when Buffy realized... he knew. And now she knew what he was after all along.  
  
"And it shall come to pass," it told her, moving its face in close to hers, "that the child shall not live..."  
  
With that, it released Buffy's hand just long enough so that it would kick her full force in the stomach. Buffy flew backward and landed painfully on her side.  
  
"...nor shall it die."  
  
But the vampire did. It didn't have time to react before a stake sunk into its back and the demon crumbled to dust. Spike didn't even have to think before running to Buffy. He stood over her but couldn't move at what he saw.  
  
He looked back to Dawn for help but she couldn't move either. All the poor teen could do was taste the blood in her mouth and see the blood that was dripping from the large gash on her forehead into her eyes.  
  
Spike turned back to Buffy who was looking sadly at the ground. Bright red blood was staining the legs of her jeans as it flowed down relentlessly. The Slayer was sitting in a puddle on her own blood and she knew it, but couldn't believe it. She took two fingers, stuck it in the blood beneath her and rubbed it over her thumb.  
  
"Oh God," she muttered, before passing out on the pavement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow ran through the doors of the hospital and to the front desk. She was about to ask for Summers, Buffy, when she saw the black-clad man standing out against the white walls of the hospital. Willow walked past the receptionist and straight to Spike who was pacing inexorably. She tapped on his shoulder and he stopped, looked at her for a moment with his tear-filled sapphire eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him what she hoped would be a somewhat comforting squeeze.  
  
"How are they?" The witch asked as she took the vampire's shaking hand and led him to the chairs.  
  
"I'm not sure. Dawn is getting stitches and Buffy... I'm not really sure what they're doing for her."  
  
"Did they say anything about it? About how it looked?"  
  
"Not as of yet. I haven't seen her since they rushed her off to God knows where." Spike paused and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
Willow nodded in sad agreement. "I know. But... but Buffy, she's strong. She can take this."  
  
"Yeah, BUFFY can."  
  
"I know," Willow whispered, understanding exactly what he meant. "So... what did this? Vampire?"  
  
"Yeah, but not just a vampire. It was strong, Will, I mean REALLY strong. I haven't met a vampire like that since... I don't think I've ever met a vampire like that."  
  
"What did you tell the paramedics?"  
  
"That we got mugged. God I can't believe- I should have done something... something more."  
  
"Spike, what else could you have done?"  
  
"I could have stopped him."  
  
"Spike, you and Dawn both took him on and neither of you could stop him. This isn't your fault, you did everything in your power to-"  
  
"Are you here with Dawn?" A nurse with a pinkish uniform asked the pair.  
  
Spike stood quickly and nodded while Willow remained seated and watched. "Is she all right?" The vampire asked anxiously.  
  
"She's doing fine. She's a bit shaken up but she got the x-rays done and the doctor finished the stitches."  
  
"Right, good then. Do you know about her sister yet? Buffy..."  
  
"Sorry, not yet. But you can go in and see Dawn now if you want. I think it would probably be good if you did."  
  
"Right, good for Dawn. Okay..." Spike stammered and he looked to Willow for help and she immediately knew what he needed.  
  
"I'll listen out for Buffy and get you when they're finished with her."  
  
Spike nodded thankfully and followed the nurse out of the waiting room. He was led to Dawn who was sitting on the hospital bed, face tear-streaked and bruised. Another pang of guilt swept through Spike's body when he saw what the bastard had done to Dawn.  
  
How could I let this happen? He thought.  
  
Dawn hopped carefully off of the bed and walked right into Spike's arms. He welcomed this and embraced Dawn gently so as not to aggravate her wounds. Dawn pulled back and looked up into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"We don't know anything yet, Nibblet. Willow's waiting for news in the waiting room."  
  
"Has only Willow come?"  
  
"So far, but Xander and your dad are on their way."  
  
"Okay," Dawn sighed, taking in the harsh reality of the situation before walking back over to the bed and laying down carefully on it. Even the soft pillow stung her beaten face. A few tears of pain and anger escaped her eyes. Spike walked over to be by her side and took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled through her sobs.  
  
"Sorry? You've got nothing to be sorry for, Sweet Bit. This isn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Spike gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, careful not to agitate the bruised on her face. "No, it's not."  
  
"It took maybe five seconds for him to take me out... some Slayer I am... if I had been faster or-"  
  
"Dawn, you did nothing wrong, you understand? This vampire, he was different. Stronger, faster... there was nothing you could have done differently."  
  
"If anything happened to that baby..." Dawn whispered just loudly enough for Spike to hear it. To that, he didn't know what to say. He had tried to completely block the thought from his mind so he could concentrate on Buffy and Dawn. But he had to face reality: he could lose his child tonight.  
  
At this point in their relationship, Dawn could read Spike like a book. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she realized that it was what she had said that made him go there. She gave herself a little mind-slap.  
  
"But they'll be okay," Dawn attempted to comfort him. "I know they will."  
  
Spike, not wanting to upset Dawn even more than she already was, decided to act comforted. "Yeah Nibblet, I'm sure they will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow followed a male nurse in a bluish scrub-like uniform into a typical white-walled hospital room. She didn't dare ask what was going on with Buffy; her fear simply got the best of her. Then the look on Buffy's face told all.  
  
Willow walked quickly past the nurse and wrapped her arms around Buffy. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"She's fine."  
  
Willow thought that the words she heard come out of Buffy's mouth were a mistake, or possibly optimism on her part, maybe it was optimism on Buffy's part. The witch leaned back slowly from her best friend and gently pulled her own hands back into her lap.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The baby, she's okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Buffy nodded absently as she stared blankly at the wall, looking completely past Willow.  
  
"But then why do you look so..." Willow trailed off and tried to collect her thoughts. "I mean, I thought she wasn't-"  
  
"She shouldn't be," Buffy said, still not looking at Willow. "I can't believe that she not-"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The Slayer was drawn out of her daze and pulled back into reality at the sound of her name coming from Willow's lips. She focused her sight on the red-haired woman sitting next to her and sighed heavily.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Buffy, don't be so upset. It's okay, now. You say she fine so it's going to be-"  
  
"But it's not Willow!" Buffy said forcefully. "If I lose- if I lose her, that's it. No second chances here. I will never ever have another chance to have a baby with Spike. This is it."  
  
Willow nodded and looked at her feet. "Oh."  
  
"I can't lose her Will," Buffy said softly, "I just can't."  
  
"Then you won't," Willow said, taking Buffy's hands gently, "you won't... because you're strong. You're a fighter, Buffy. You have fought to protect the entire world and now you will fight for her. If there is anything that I have faith in, I have faith in that."  
  
"It was only a vampire, though. I... I should have been able to stop him."  
  
"Buffy, no. I spoke to Spike and he thinks it's some sort of super vamp or something. You can't blame yourself. You didn't ask for this to happen."  
  
Tears began to flow steadily from Buffy's eyes, down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin onto the white sheet that had been placed over her.  
  
"I'm so afraid, Willow. They said, when they had finished with me how lucky I was. Liars. I'm not lucky. They have no idea. This baby has already had a near-death experience and she hasn't been born yet. How am I supposed to keep her safe from my life?"  
  
"You will. I know you will. And you won't have to do it alone. Everyone will be there for you, and you know that. Besides, do you think that Spike- "  
  
"Spike..." Buffy muttered under her breath. "Oh God, Dawn! Is she, where's Dawn? Is she okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Spike's with her right now. The nurse said that Dawn is fine. Couple of nasty scratches and such but nothing dire. You know, I could go get Spike for you and stay with Dawn if you want."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded appreciatively. "That would be-"  
  
"Good as done," Willow smiled as she left the bed and walked briskly out of Buffy's room. A few minutes later Buffy watched as Spike walked to the threshold of her room. He stood there just staring at her before slowly entering. Neither knew what to say so they remained silent. Spike sat on the bed, took Buffy's flushed face in his hands and kissed her firmly on the forehead.  
  
"I love you so much," was all the vampire could manage as he leaned back and looked into Buffy's sad and tired eyes.  
  
"That helps," she told him sincerely, as he ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. "Willow told you?"  
  
"Yeah," he said with a relieved smile. "It's even better coming from you."  
  
Tears began to flow rapidly again from Buffy's eyes. "I almost lost her tonight."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"But I could have. And I can't lose you."  
  
"You will NEVER lose me," Spike assured her, though he did not understand where this fear was coming from.  
  
"I can't always protect her," Buffy sobbed quietly. "What am I supposed to do if I can't always protect her?"  
  
"Buffy, no parent can always be around to protect her child."  
  
"But no other parent is the Slayer."  
  
"No, but when it comes to being a parent, I think everyone is pretty much equal: same chances, same statistics. There will be things that you and I won't be able to protect her from."  
  
"She hasn't even been born and I already can't protect her."  
  
"But you can, Buffy. You can try for her. You can be strong for her."  
  
"Can you be strong for me?"  
  
Spike smiled genuinly, took Buffy's hand and kissed it tenderly. "Always."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, I actually got another chapter up. Yay for me :-). LOL. Anyway... please keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Dread

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 16: Dread  
  
The doorbell rang, startling the already on-edge Slayer. She clicked off the Sunday morning cartoons that she had been watching so that she could answer the door. She limped to the door sluggishly, the lack of sleep catching up with her. She twisted the knob slowly and pulled open the front door.  
  
On the other side of the threshold stood Dave. He held out a bouquet of flowers to his girlfriend and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Dawn took the flowers, ran her fingers over the buds for a moment before dropping them absently and wrapping her arms around Dave's neck. He was more than happy to reciprocate the embrace as he held onto Dawn. A burning sensation began in his throat and rose up to his eyes. It pained him more to see Dawn so hurt than to feel pain himself. He ran his fingers in smooth circles around the small of her back and he could hear her breathing... music to his ears.  
  
Dawn released her boyfriend and took his hand, picking up the fallen flowers with the other. She led him to the living room couch and sat heavily upon it, her ankle throbbing. Dave sat next to her silently but rubbed his thumb over her fingers.  
  
"I guess out first Valentine's Day together didn't really turn out the way you planned, huh?" Dawn asked with a half laugh that came out as a half sob.  
  
David gently ran his fingers over a part of her face that wasn't bruised. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're alright."  
  
Dawn smiled at him, his mere presence already comforting her. "Thanks."  
  
"How's Buffy?"  
  
"Physically? Fine. Emotionally..."  
  
"Oh," Dave responded quietly. "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. She's really upset."  
  
"Do you know when she's coming home from the hospital?"  
  
"Not yet. A few days, I think. Spike's staying with her. He's pretty messed up about this too."  
  
"I guess you can't blame him."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"But the baby... she's-"  
  
"Supposedly she's going to be fine. Then again, she has another like, four and a half months so..."  
  
"Not that you're being pessimistic or anything."  
  
"Well what does optimism really accomplish besides setting high hopes and false dreams?"  
  
"All right then! Pessimism it is!" Dave said with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
  
"Sorry," Dawn told him sadly, looking at the floor. "Comes with the Slayer territory."  
  
Dave looked at Dawn for a long silent moment. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
The young Slayer looked up. "What?"  
  
"You're all sad, and it's really making me want to kiss you."  
  
Dawn put her hand on the back of David's neck and pulled his face close so that his lips could press gently against hers. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Careful so as not to irritate the large gash on Dawn's forehead, he removed his lips from hers and pressed them gently against her soft, warm skin.  
  
Oh yeah... this was love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike sat patiently in the uncomfortable hospital chair that a doctor had brought him last night. It didn't matter to him, though. He was too wrapped up in the sound of Buffy's labored breathing to care about his own comfort. She would moan on and off throughout the night, and it drove Spike insane. It wasn't the noise that bothered him; he had dealt with worse. Seeing Buffy in such discomfort upset him greatly and he had hoped sleep would bring some relief. It brought none.  
  
Buffy stirred awake, opening her eyes slowly as if the few small streams of light alone coming through the cracks in the blinds burned them. She winced and shut her eyes tightly. Slowly and more carefully this time, she blinked them open until they adjusted to even the meager amounts of light in the room.  
  
Spike leaned in more from where he sat and rubbed his fingers up and down Buffy's arm. "Hey."  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at him and shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after seven, love. You should back to sleep. Rest up, let that Slayer healing strength do what it's there for."  
  
"I can't," Buffy said so faintly that if Spike didn't have vampire hearing he might not have heard it. "I mean, I just don't want-"  
  
"It's okay," he told her gently, taking her hand and rubbing her wrist with his thumb. "You don't have to."  
  
"I know... I just, I didn't sleep all that easy."  
  
"I could tell," he told his love as he raised her palm to his lips so that he could give her a gentle kiss, "what were you dreaming?"  
  
"So much," Buffy choked, as fresh tears formed and rose to the brim, "mostly about her. A lot about you... some about, just the whole situation."  
  
"Right, the vampire and the Slayer raising a child."  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Should we what?"  
  
"Raise her. Keep her I mean."  
  
Spike laughed as if what Buffy had said was some sort of sick joke. "Of course. We're her parents aren't we?"  
  
"Would that be best for her? I mean, wouldn't it be safest if she was with someone whose birthright wasn't to save the world for otherworldly nasties? Wouldn't she be safer somewhere else... with someone else?"  
  
"Are you implying that..."  
  
"Maybe adoption would be the best thing we can do for her."  
  
"You're wrong," Spike said, sternly with his tone border-lining on angry.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Absolutely. Buffy, say she lives in the middle of nowhere with two very loving parents... still knowing that they aren't really hers. She'll have questions, about her origins, maybe questions about inexplicable super strength that they won't be able to answer. What if she looks for us and finds us, huh? What if she does find out what she is and where she's from? Would she be able to handle that after living in an ideal world made of peaches and bunnies all her life? It would better for her to be raised by us. We're her parents, we will love her and protect from whatever may come."  
  
"At least in that scenario, she grew up. She had a childhood," tears began to slip down Buffy's flushed cheeks, "she had a life."  
  
"She can have that with us, love. She can if you don't give up on her before she's even born!"  
  
"I'm so scared Spike, I try... so hard not to be, but it's not my life anymore. Do you understand that? Can you? It's hers. She's part of me, living off my body. I need to stay alive for her for the next five months, and then I need to keep her alive. I want to shelter her from all that is bad and scary, I wish I didn't have to in the first place! Do you have any idea how terrifying that is for me?"  
  
"No," Spike said honestly, because he knew that truly he couldn't understand how that felt. "But I do know what is like to live off another life, or to have a new life come from my own."  
  
"Feeding? Turning? It doesn't even come close to what this is like?"  
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
"How dare you compare pregnancy and birth to death and heartless killing?"  
  
"They're not so different. You should know..."  
  
"Don't bring that-"  
  
"You KNOW what it feels like, Buffy, to have another life depending on yours. You've felt that before. When Angel-"  
  
"Please, stop."  
  
"When Angel drank from you, he was taking your life for his own. That's all you know of this so I get the terror. You've shared blood with another being before but it was frightening and painful. This doesn't have to be. This is beautiful."  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Good guess."  
  
"What?" Spike asked, not understanding at all what she was implying.  
  
"It's a good guess... about the fear, about Angel. I must admit, it did strike a nerve, but that's not why I would rather she go. It's because I'm selfish."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to die before I see her grow up. I don't want to have to leave her behind."  
  
"Oh, I thought-"  
  
"No," Buffy shook her head softly. "I would rather lose her sooner. I don't want to die leaving her behind."  
  
"Then you won't."  
  
"I can't control when I die. Every Slayer has a death wish, right?"  
  
"But you, Buffy," Spike said gently, taking her shivering hands in his own, "you have ties to the world. Another bond will only make it stronger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn snuggled up against Tara who had brought the Slayer her most recent dose of painkillers. Every time she would take the aspirin, it reminded her of how she had never been hurt this badly before. Never since she had become the Slayer, or even since before that she had never taken a beating like this.  
  
The good witch ran her finger's through Dawn's long, smooth, brown locks and kissed her on the top of her head. The teen's focus was obviously not on the cartoons they were watching, her eyes were fixed downward on a random spot on the floor. Tara could tell from the pained expression on Dawn's face that her thoughts were of the not-so-good occurrences that had taken place last night. She decided the best thing to do for the time being would be to distract her with the happier thoughts of this afternoon.  
  
"So, did you have a nice time with Dave?"  
  
Dawn came out of her daze and craned her neck a bit so the she could look at Tara. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Always do."  
  
"That's good. What did you guys do?"  
  
"We watched movies. And talked. It was nice... the talking I mean."  
  
"So it sounds like you had a good belated Valentine's Day," Tara shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And the best part, he didn't even care. I mean, he cared, but he was more worried about me. He's sweet like that. I mean, he's amazing like that."  
  
"I'm glad you found someone that fits with you. He's so understanding of... everything. I'm glad he makes you happy."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah," she laughed quietly, "me too."  
  
The doorbell rang and Dawn shifted slightly so that Tara could get up to answer it. She walked to the door and pulled it open to see Spike standing there. His face was worn and dark circles were present under his usually lively blue eyes. His tired expression mirrored Dawn's so.  
  
"You ring the bell now?" Tara asked lightly as she stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"Didn't have my keys with me and the door was locked... for once," he added, and Tara couldn't tell if he was joking or not. What she could tell was that he was stressed, and tired, and obviously very upset over the whole ordeal. None of these things surprised her, obviously, she could have guessed that he would feel and look like this even before she saw him.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be home for a while," Tara told him, placing a comforting hand on his elbow. He shrugged.  
  
"Neither did I. But Hank's at the hospital with Buffy and she said that I should get home, get something to eat. Figured she was right, it didn't hurt to get the air. Had some time to clear my head too on the walk home."  
  
"That's good," she said compassionately. "I'm glad to see you're still together. Not so much in pieces like everyone else."  
  
"Appears that way, dunnit?" He asked sarcastically. Tara pulled back a little, and Spike realized how unintentionally harsh his voice was. "Sorry," he told her more gently this time, "just a bit edgy is all."  
  
Tara shook her head and smiled sympathetically. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."  
  
Spike nodded and looked at the stairs. "Is Dawn-"  
  
"On the couch," Tara told him with a wave of her hand toward the living room.  
  
"Thanks. Is Willow here?"  
  
"No, she and Xander left on patrol a while ago. So did Dave, not on patrol though... obviously. He was here with Dawn for a couple of hours. He's such a sweetie."  
  
"Yeah," Spike agreed absently as he began to head toward Dawn, "he's a good kid."  
  
Dawn turned at the sound of Spike's Doc Martens striding across the living room floor. She smiled weakly. "Hi."  
  
Spike lowered himself onto his knees, allowing Dawn to put her arms around his neck. Dawn-patrol time, he thought. He had been on Buffy-watch all day, and now it was time to give to youngest Summers her fair share of his energy. Spike wrapped his muscular arms around Dawn's petite waist and gave her a gently squeeze. He soon felt salty tears falling onto his neck and pulled back slightly so that he could softly wipe the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"What's this now?"  
  
"Sorry," Dawn told him with a complete lack of energy, "just a lot of pent up... I'm just upset and... how's Buffy?"  
  
"She's doing alright. But I've attended to Buffy all day, sweet bit, can I ask about you? How are you doing in there?" He asked, tapping a finger lightly on her temple.  
  
"Not so of the good," she told him honestly, a fresh batch of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I hurt in places I didn't even think I could. My sister's in the hospital... and I wonder... whatever... never mind..." Dawn trailed off, choosing not to complete her statement.  
  
"Wonder what, Nibblet?"  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"It's just... I'm not sure how smart it was... for the Powers That Be to choose me. I mean, yeah I've got Buffy's blood and all, but, this isn't my thing."  
  
"What do you mean 'this isn't your thing'?" Spike asked, a bit shocked by Dawn's confession.  
  
"I just... I'm just not very good at all of this. The slayage and stuff."  
  
"Dawnie, how can you say that? You are amazing."  
  
"I can't even stop my sister from being hurt," Dawn choked the words as she began to sob for the millionth time since last night, "how am I supposed to protect the world?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I thought we went over this? What happened last night wasn't your fault. Please believe me when I tell you this."  
  
"It's just so hard," Dawn continued to gasp violent sobs that shook her whole body. Spike took her back into his arms and tried to sooth the teen. Tara watched with sympathy and sadness, wishing that there was something, ANYTHING she could do for the girl. But she knew better, there was no miracle cure for Dawn's despair. Unless...  
  
"Sleep," Tara said out loud, very unintentionally.  
  
Spike and Dawn looked up at Tara who was walking toward them. Dawn wiped the tears from her face and sniffled a bit before asking, "what?"  
  
"Sweetie, when was the last time you got some sleep? You've been up since you got home last night," Tara said gently as she pushed a few strands of hair behind Dawn's ear. "Look at you, you're falling apart."  
  
"I think she may already be apart," Spike told Tara with a smile playing on the edges of his mouth. He looked at Dawn and spoke to her as tenderly as he could. "Glinda's right, pet, you ought to get some rest."  
  
Dawn nodded understandingly. She was out of it, but not completely irrational. She still knew that her body was screaming for her to sleep.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stood shakily. Her twisted ankle throbbing under her weight. She attempted to take a step toward the stairs but moaned painfully. Slayer healing never seemed to kick in quite fast enough. Before she knew what had happened, Spike swept her off her feet and was carrying her to her room. She lay her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Tara followed closely behind and saw that Dawn had almost completely drifted off to sleep when Spike placed her in her bed. The witch pulled the covers over the sleep-deprived girl and placed a gentle goodnight kiss on her forehead. Spike did the same, ran his fingers one last time though her hair, and exited her room with Tara by his side.  
  
They walked quietly to the kitchen where Spike pulled out a bag of blood, ripped it open and drank it right from the package without even bothering to heat it up. The smooth liquid passed wonderfully over his tongue and down his throat. When he finished the bag he tossed in the garbage and looked at Tara who was smiling widely.  
  
"What?" He asked, a little unnerved by her strange demeanor.  
  
"You are going to be an amazing father, do you know that?"  
  
Spike looked down and was sure that he would be blushing if he could. He smiled, choked a short laugh, and looked back up at the smiling witch.  
  
"You too... I mean, you'll make a great mum. You're practically mum to everyone in our little gang already..."  
  
Tara sarcastically patted her fist to her chest and made a mock-serious face. "It comes from inside."  
  
Spike, though he felt like he shouldn't, laughed out loud at Tara's ridiculous comment. He stopped himself quickly, feeling the guilt of it rising in his throat.  
  
"It's okay," Tara said with a smile grin. "No one died, no one is going to, you're allowed to laugh. I feel completely ridiculous and cliché saying this but I'm telling you, you're not wrong."  
  
Spike nodded and took in what she was saying. "Still, I better get back to the hospital. Buffy-"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Spike answered, a bit insulted by what he thought was an accusation.  
  
"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that, you seem pretty wiped too. I just thought that you might want to get some rest before you go. It's only" Tara looked at the clock "nine-thirty. Get a few hours of sleep before you head back. A cranky Spike in a not-so-helpful Spike."  
  
Spike grumbled a bit self-consciously. "Mother knows best."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, midterms week has arrived. Might not be a while until I update next. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Hardest Part of Waking and Breaking

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 17: The Hardest Part of Waking and Breaking  
  
Buffy had seen this place before, and it wasn't hard to remember the why. She looked at old Sunnydale High and sighed heavily. She was standing right outside the front entrance, staring at the door and the banner overhead that read:  
  
"Formatia trans sicere educatorum."  
  
"Enter, all ye who seek knowledge... They really oughta take that down," Buffy said offhandedly to the night. She took a step forward and could tell by the awkward tapping and uncomfortable pull of the straps on her shoes that she was dressed formally. She looked down at herself and recognized the white flowing dress immediately. It was the dress from the night she died.  
  
"Not this dream again," she groaned angrily, "it's been forever since..."  
  
"Help me," a small voice called to her from the dark. She turned quickly to see him standing there as he had the first time she had seen him. He stood the same way every time she saw it in her nightmares after that.  
  
She closed her eyes tight and balled her hands into fists. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..."  
  
"Help me," the Anointed One called again, more desperately this time. When Buffy opened her eyes and saw that he was still there, she decided to play along. She walked carefully over to him, but still stood strong, knowing what's to come.  
  
"It's okay," she told him softly, "I know who you are."  
  
He smiled, nodded, and held out his hand for her to take. He was so ancient for such a little boy. All that power of the Old Ones packed into that tiny little body. And it occurred to Buffy just as she was about to take his minute hand...  
  
"You were so young."  
  
He pulled back, a bit startled by her words and he looked at her with curiosity. "This isn't how this is supposed to go," he reminded her.  
  
Buffy shrugged and nodded understandingly. "Oh I know, it just never really registered to me."  
  
"It doesn't really make much of a difference though, does it?"  
  
"I guess not..." Buffy trailed off sadly.  
  
"Come on," he said as he tugged lightly on her dress, "I think we should go. He's waiting for us."  
  
"I know, I know. I just can't get over it. You were so young when you died. I mean, you were just a child."  
  
The Anointed One took a step back and grinned evilly. He gave Buffy a flash of fang and glint of yellow in his eyes. "Silly girl. You're never too young. Not even-"  
  
Buffy awoke with a start, out of breath and with sweat dripping down the sides of her face. She inhaled deeply once, trying to calm herself down. It was not worth it getting herself all worked up over a stupid dream. Besides, at least she was finally back in her own bed.  
  
She rolled over, hoping to be able to curl up in Spike's arms; this hope was crushed when she rolled over to find that Spike wasn't there. Panic set in and Buffy's breathing quickened. She coughed as she felt like her heart jumped into throat. Dream of the Anointed One mixed with waking up to find Spike gone, that couldn't be good.  
  
"Stop it!" She commanded herself. "You're overreacting."  
  
Then Buffy heard Dawn squeal loudly down the hall and she jumped out of bed. She walked into the hall and saw that the bathroom light was on and Dawn's soft groaning was coming from there. The Slayer approached the white-tiled room with caution to find a sight she was not at all expecting.  
  
Dawn was sitting on the toilet seat with Spike hovering over her with a pair of tweezers. He was poking the tweezers at her forehead and she would wince and pull back each time they touched the sensitive area.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
Dawn and Spike both jumped, and turned to look at Buffy who was raising an inquisitive eyebrow at them.  
  
"I pulled a stitch," Dawn admitted, and her cheeks turned a bright pink, "Spike was helping." Dawn chewed on her lower lip and Buffy looked to Spike.  
  
"Sorry, love, didn't mean to wake you. Dawn pulled a stitch and she was too much of a baby to just pull it out herself."  
  
"I am not a baby!" She insisted as she gave the vampire a playful shove, "it stings."  
  
"Dawn, you're chosen to protect the world from vampires and the like and you can't even pull a tiny thread out by yourself."  
  
"Hey! No judging! I didn't want to aggravate the cut and you said you would help. These aren't the types of stitches that are supposed to come out by themselves."  
  
"Well when are you supposed to get them taken out?"  
  
"Uh... Friday. I'm supposed to go back to the hospital and have the doctors take them out."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's Wednesday and I'm sure the doctors weren't counting on your super-human healing powers. Now sit still and-" Spike paused and looked at the door where Buffy was still standing completely still.  
  
"Buffy?" She didn't reply, so Spike tried again. "Buffy? Love?"  
  
"What?" She replied icily.  
  
"I'm really sorry, pet. But it's okay, go back to bed. No worries."  
  
"No worries? How can you say that? I'm having freaky dreams and you're not in the bed and Dawn's squealing down the hall-"  
  
"Buffy, I'm really sorry," Dawn apologized quietly. "I won't make any more noise, I promise."  
  
Buffy merely groaned angrily in response and marched from the bathroom. Neither Spike nor Dawn had any idea what was going on. Spike grabbed the tweezers harshly, and turned back to Dawn.  
  
"Right. Perfect," he mumbled just loudly enough for Dawn to hear and he grabbed on to the tiny piece of thread and pulled it out with a sharp pinching pain. He looked at the small piece of thread with disgust and dropped it in the garbage. He looked like he wanted to do more than just calmly place the silver tools back on the sink counter. Dawn could tell by the way that he was clenching his jaw as he, without a word, left the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
God, this was going to be hard.  
  
Dawn took three deep breaths and opened her locker. It was almost time for him to walk around the corner of the hall and come to see her. They walked to AP Euro together right about now.  
  
God, This was going to be hard.  
  
Dawn pulled open the door to her locker and looked at the pictures she had put on the door. She looked at one of him looking at her. He was beautiful when he smiled. His whole face lit up, and of course that would make her light up inside as well. She pulled the picture off and put it face down at the back of the locker just as he came and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Oh God, oh God, oh God, this was going to be so hard.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie."  
  
She shrugged away from his light touch and completely avoided his eyes as she said a soft, "Hey."  
  
He tried to wrap his arms around her waist and she pulled away again, harder and more emphatically this time, hoping that he could take a hint. But of course he couldn't, he would never get what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Please don't do that," she asked of him quietly.  
  
"Oh I see," David laughed light-heartedly, "playing hard to get, huh? Very hot."  
  
Dawn turned around and put on her angriest face. "No! I mean stop!"  
  
Dave pulled back, confusion and hurt flaring in his bright blue eyes. "Sorry."  
  
"You should be!" She accused, but then softened her tone in a lame attempt to soften the blow. "I can't..."  
  
"Can't what? Dawn, whatever it is-"  
  
"I can't do this anymore."  
  
"What do you mean you can't 'do this'?"  
  
"I can't be with you. It just can't work."  
  
"It is," he insisted, too shocked to say anything else, "it is working."  
  
"No. I know you can't see it now, but you'll understand eventually."  
  
"But I want to understand now!" He said angrily, "Dawn, I love you."  
  
A burning sensation rose in Dawn's throat as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "No, you don't. You can't."  
  
Before Dave could say another word she had turned her back on him and marched away. He stood staring, completely numbed by what had just happened. Dawn was walking away to so somewhere, anywhere but near him. She would just skip class, she decided, it would hurt too much otherwise.  
  
"Oh God," she moaned painfully as she felt her heart break in two. That was so, so hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn stormed into the house and ran up the stairs with Janice following close behind. Janice closed Dawn's bedroom door lightly as she watched her best friend fall helplessly onto her bed. The desperate, painful sobs began again and Janice sat by Dawn's side to offer support in any way she could.  
  
"Oh, Dawn..."  
  
"It hurts so much, Janice. I'm so stupid, so..."  
  
"I don't understand though. Why did you dump him?"  
  
"It just can't work," Dawn choked the words as more tears slipped from her eyes, "Slayers aren't made for love."  
  
"Oh," Janice said quietly, not at all understanding but knowing that this definitely wasn't the time to pry.  
  
"I feel like I'm suffocating," Dawn gasped as she ran her fingers through her long, brown tresses. "I feel like the inside of me is just dying."  
  
"It'll get better," Janice soothed, "I'm sure you made the right choice for yourself."  
  
Dawn nodded in a way that told Janice she disagreed. She continued to cry choking sobs that shook her entire body painfully. Another wave of breathlessness shook Dawn and she grasped onto her comforter as she struggled for air.  
  
"Oh God," she breathed lightly. Janice put her arms around Dawn and she held on as if her life depending on it.  
  
"Come on, Summers," Janice said as gently as she could, "it's not the end of the world. Not this time anyway."  
  
Dawn took a deep breath and stopped her tears for the time being. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she felt like it was actually breaking. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as best she could and sighed. Her hands were shaking violently as the rest of her convulsed unintentionally.  
  
"What if I never fall in love again?" She asked softly under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dawn exhaled a shuddering breath. "I know, this has to be the end."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!! Another chapter. Well... midterms are finally over (86 on chem baby, yeah!) Please review!!! 


	18. Lost in the Deep Waters of Conversation

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 18: Lost in the Deep Waters of Conversation  
  
Dawn pushed her mashed potatoes around her plate without lifting a bite to her mouth. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it down too well anyway, the ache of missing him was still much to strong. It had been three days since and still, that burning pain that reminded her that he wasn't at her fingertips was still there.  
  
"Dawn, you haven't touched your food," Tara said with concern, "you need to eat something."  
  
"You feeling okay?" Buffy chimed in, "are you sick?"  
  
"No," Dawn lied, "just tired." Half-truth.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked in that annoying, over-motherly tone.  
  
Dawn sighed. "Would you like me to ask my other self?" She retorted, completely lacking in energy and therefore lacking in effect.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said defensively, knowing that it was time to back off.  
  
"You're cut looks like it's healing really nicely," Willow said, awkwardly changing the subject.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Yeah, the doctor said there probably would just barely be a scar, if there even was one at all. He was all shocked and like, 'it's unbelievable how well a cut that bad healed'. I played the shocked-part pretty well I think, and neglected to mention the Slayer healing."  
  
Buffy smiled at Dawn and Dawn grinned back less than half-heartedly. She thought that maybe it would be better if she just told everyone about her break-up with Dave. But then would come the questions and the pity looks that she was just not ready to handle.  
  
No, she would wait.  
  
"I gotta go," Dawn excused herself quietly and left the table so she could throw out her untouched dinner and put her dishes in the sink. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Spike was following her and she sighed heavily.  
  
I can't deal with you now, she thought, could you not care so much for five minutes.  
  
"Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn turned around, forcing her tears not to fall. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What... oh. Patrolling. Friday is my night."  
  
"Oh okay, you want me to go with?"  
  
Dawn smiled slightly, still appreciating his concern. "I'm alright," she insisted as she began her path toward the door. She pulled on her jacket and checked for the stakes she had concealed within.  
  
"You sure?" He asked, his face still full of worry, "because it's really not a problem."  
  
"No," she said softly, "I just need to be... I can handle myself."  
  
Before Spike could respond or argue, she had opened the door and left the house. Spike crossed his arms as Buffy walked over to him and put her hand on his elbow, rubbing her thumb over his smooth, cold skin.  
  
"You know, she looks like Dawn and she sounds like Dawn..."  
  
"I know," Buffy said lightly. "I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn continued stealthily through the cemetery. There wasn't a vampire in sight. This wasn't surprising to her, however, this particular graveyard was never all the packed with vamps... they learned fast how much the Slayers hated it when they were there. Each time Dawn would patrol here there would be less and less otherworldly beasties.  
  
Tonight, Dawn wasn't there on business, but then again, she couldn't say that she was there for pleasure. She almost turned around and went back home when her destination was in sight, but it would be easier once she got it over with.  
  
The younger Slayer twirled the small white flower that she was holding easily between her fingers. She reached the headstone and placed it down, careful so as not to mess up the petal. She sighed heavily, smiled sadly, and ran her fingers along the letters of the stone.  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
Dawn listened for a moment. She was waiting to see if there was a reply. Something... anything... that she knew would never come.  
  
"It's been a while since I've come, sorry about that. I've been kind of busy the past few weeks. There's the slayage and school and stuff. And of course the baby. I think it's supposed to be a secret, but I got Spike to spill and he and Buffy are naming her after his sister, Kaitlin, and you. Kaitlin Joyce, I think it's really pretty. It's got a nice ring to it."  
  
Dawn took a breath before continuing. "They've been pretty crazy about it... but who can blame them? Especially after that vamp attack a few days ago, it's just been crazy. Xander and Anya too, it's funnier with them, though. Anya's all level headed but Xander, I think he may have been the one who got the crazy pregnant hormones.  
  
"I help as much as I can. Everyone's been taking over patrols and stuff, but I've been getting a lot of the dirty work. I'm not mad or anything though, it's my duty. Plus, I've been able to maintain my grades and stuff, and haven't been absent half as much as Buffy was when she my age. I guess I just got the stuff." Dawn laughed.  
  
"But yeah, things are going well in school. I've been taking this really interesting Human Development course, so I think that I'm going to take Psych this fall in college. I may even major in it. But I know, I know, the whole Maggie Walsh thing is kind of a turn off, but she's dead anyway. Not that I'm morbid or anything...  
  
"College, wow, it's barely set in yet that I'm going to be in college but, it's coming faster than I thought it would. I'm going to UC Sunnydale of course, I mean, where else would a Slayer go? It's no big, though. At first Buffy was trying to get me to go pretty much anywhere but here, she said that she could take care of slaying and the like," Dawn paused and gave herself a little mental kick for speaking like Spike. "Anyway, once she got pregnant, it was pretty much out of the question. She would need me here to help since she would have to be taking care of baby and all.  
  
"Anyway... I guess that's pretty much the thick of what's been happening at the front. And I totally mean it when I say it's a war zone. One minute Spike and Buffy will be all snuggly wuggly, the next minute they're screaming at each other. It's really frustrating watching them like that. It really makes me wonder if the Slayer-love thing can ever really work. That's pretty much why I..."  
  
Dawn stopped and wondered if she should continue. She decided that it couldn't hurt, since Mom never talked back anyway.  
  
"That's pretty much why I broke up with Dave. I mean, I love him, I do. I love him in a way that I never though I could ever love anything else in this world. But I feel like when I became the Slayer, a part of me was cut off from love. It's like I shouldn't have it because it messes up my work. It's like I'm supposed to be miserable in order to do my job, like for some greater purpose I need to feel this way."  
  
Dawn could feel the tears begin to come again. The burning sensation reappeared in her throat as she continued. "I try to take it out on the right things in the right way but I always end up going off on someone who doesn't deserve it. I'm giving Spike, and Buffy, and Willow, and Tara the cold shoulder when all they're doing is caring about me. But I don't want him and Buffy to know, that it's their fault...  
  
"That's awful to say, I know it is. But I'm not making it up or wrongly blaming them. The relationship they have scares me and I can't understand it and I don't want that to be me. And I certainly don't want to that for Dave. Mom, I love him so much.  
  
"And I hate it!" She yelled, as the tears finally escaped from her eyes, "I hate the way this all makes me feel. I hate that it's so hard... to try and make him go away. But I can't, and I don't want to make him go away. He's always in my heart, and in my head. I feel like I'm suffocating all the time.  
  
"And I hate this empty feeling in my body. Like a piece of me is missing and a thousand other lame clichés that I didn't understand until now. There's this whole in my heart that I know is supposed to be filled by him but all I want to do is keep him away from the hurt.  
  
"Is it selfish of me to want him so much? To want to feel him holding me? To want to get that sensation I do when I'm with him that makes me safe and warm and loved? Is it wrong? IS IT?"  
  
Dawn pounded her fist furiously on the dirt. "Answer me! God damn it, answer me! Is it wrong? Is it wrong to want him so much and to love him so much that sometimes I don't care if it hurts him? Tell me if it's wrong... I love him enough to stay away but I can't know unless you tell me!"  
  
Dawn was crying so furiously that she had to lean on both palms to keep from falling over. She dug her nails into the dirt as she struggled for breath.  
  
"You're supposed to be there to tell me these things. Please! Mommy! Oh God, sometimes... I think that you aren't gone. Sometimes I wish it so much that I think you're still here. Why can't you be here? You're supposed to be HERE... for me. You weren't supposed to be gone before I was. Please, Mommy, come back! Just for a little while so you can help me."  
  
Dawn was so grief stricken that she couldn't even realize how ridiculous she sounded. She knew better than this. She knew better than begging her dead mother, who had in fact, been dead for nearly three years to come. She knew so much better but right now, she couldn't care less.  
  
"Please," she begged one last time with one final desperate gasp, "please don't be gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her clock. It mocked her with its glowy red numbers that told her it was barely three o'clock. She put her hand on her stomach and groaned.  
  
"Go to sleep already."  
  
The Slayer closed her eyes again and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard faint whimpering. At first, she couldn't tell whether or not it was real or if it was her ears playing tricks on her, but she decided to be safe and check it out just in case. She got out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping vampire, and left her room. She stood outside her door without moving for a few moments to see if she could still hear anything, and if it weren't for her slayer hearing, she never would have heard it.  
  
Buffy followed the sound to her sister's room and quietly pushed open the door. Her bedside lamp was still on and she was facing the wall opposite Buffy. A soft crying was coming from Dawn, who was curled up on her bed.  
  
"Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn rolled over and looked at Buffy with a swollen, red face. She rolled her eyes at her sister and turned away from her so that she was facing the wall again.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Go. Away." Dawn pronounced each word clearly and very angrily, hoping to get her point across to Buffy that she just was not in the talking mood.  
  
"No," Buffy insisted as she got closer in defiance to Dawn's command. "I will not go away until you tell me what's wrong. Dawn, did something happen."  
  
Dawn sat up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked Buffy right and the face as she said, "I broke up with Dave." Her tone was so eerily even that it gave Buffy a chill.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Dawn, I didn't even realize," Buffy stammered as she sat beside her obviously heartbroken sister, "what went wrong?"  
  
Time for the whole truth, Dawn decided. She was tired of keeping it in. "You."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"You went wrong. You and Spike."  
  
"Dawn, nothing's wrong with us."  
  
"Oh please, don't speak to me like I don't see what's going on. I'm too old to be patronized. You and Spike are falling apart right before my eyes. You know as well as I do that Slayers just aren't made for love. That's an emotion that we just can't handle."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You have no idea how wrong you are."  
  
"Wrong? You believe it yourself."  
  
"You're neglecting the past tense here, Dawn. I used to think the way you do. I thought that all a Slayer had was hate, and anger, and death. Death was my gift, Dawnie. I gave you death because I love you more than anything. Love may not be the root of my power, but I've made it the root of me. I love you, and I loved Angel then, and I love Spike now. It's the only way that you can keep the hate from taking over."  
  
"But you are always fighting. You used him for months before you realized it was love. I love Dave so much, and I never want him to hurt him that way. I never ever want to be the cause of his sadness. I just thought that it would be better to end it now. All I want to do is not hurt him, not ever."  
  
Buffy lightly placed her palm on her sister's flushed cheek. "Then you won't."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee hee. More angsty goodness, eh? LOL! Anyway, please please please review!!! 


	19. Not So Hard

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 19: Not So Hard  
  
Dawn took both hands, ran them over her face and then through her long brown hair. She stood for what felt like an eternity by the entrance to the house. She had been here so many times over the past so many years and it was never this hard to just push the damn doorbell.  
  
"Don't cry," she insisted to herself, "you haven't even done anything yet."  
  
She finished her process of psyching herself up for what was about to come. She wiped her hands without need on her pants for the fifty-billionth time. This time she would do it, she decided. This time she wouldn't hesitate and just press that stupid piece of plastic and he would come to her and everything would be okay... pfft.  
  
Dawn lifted her finger to the doorbell but just as she did the door swung open a bit too eagerly. She jumped, startled by the unexpected movement.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Yeah well... wait, how did you know I was at the door?"  
  
Dave smiled, but a smile that, Dawn noticed, didn't reach his eyes. "I was watching you from the window. You looked like you were gonna actually ring the doorbell that time so I figured... I just got impatient is all."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No! That's... it's really okay."  
  
Dawn nodded and try tried to smile but failed. She could feel those familiar tears rising in her eyes because he was so close and yet, she was afraid to make a move. She could just reach out and grab him and she knew he wouldn't object but for some reason, she just felt that it wouldn't be right.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Dave nodded, "of course."  
  
He stepped away from the door so that she could pass over the threshold. To Dawn, it somehow felt different entering his home this time. She knew it was just because of the discomfort from their situation. But regardless of the why, she hated this feeling. She would do anything to make it stop. And she knew, she knew what she would have to do.  
  
"So," she said with a heavy sigh, "what happens now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, but I really don't know."  
  
"What? What do you mean you 'really don't know'," she mocked her flustered watcher with a sad excuse for a British accent. "Giles, you ALWAYS know what to tell me! I mean. it's what you do!"  
  
"No need to get fresh," he rebuked, as he sat on the living room coffee table so that he could face her at eye level. "I really just am at a loss. I feel like we've looked through every book."  
  
"How can you say that, Giles? You of all people... I mean, there's always another book. Are you just giving up on me completely?"  
  
"Now Buffy, that isn't fair."  
  
"Is it because you disapprove? Do you not like the decisions I've made so you're sabotaging my life?"  
  
"Easy there, pet," Spike said to her soothingly while shooting Giles an apologetic glance, "let's not say things we're going to regret."  
  
"Oh so you're on HIS side now?"  
  
"Buffy!" Giles said sternly but calmly, "I am on your side."  
  
Buffy pouted in response. "Not the point," she muttered angrily as the tears of an irrational pregnant woman rose to her eyes.  
  
"All right, then," Giles said softly and patronizingly, "what is your point?"  
  
Buffy sighed heavily. "My point is that something has threatened the life of my child and it's scaring me. I'm having dreams of the Anointed One and it's terrifying me. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I need your help."  
  
"Well you needn't worry about the Anointed, took care of him good and proper."  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth as she spoke to Spike, "Not. The. Point. Spike."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Could we please continue?"  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her long blonde tresses as she looked to Giles and nodded. He nodded back in response as he spoke to her again.  
  
"Tell me again, what exactly did this vampire say to you?"  
  
"'And it shall come to pass that the child shall not live, nor shall it die,' those were his words exactly."  
  
"And it didn't have any identifying marks are ritualistic clothing."  
  
"Nope," Buffy shook her head, "just your average-Joe stinky vampire. Except for the super strength and stuff. But I mean, he didn't even look like a master vampire or anything. Usually they have some class. Like the Master, Angel, even Spike has some dignity..."  
  
"Hey!" Spike smiled as he gave Buffy a playful poke in the ribs.  
  
"Not the time," Giles reminded the couple.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said softly, "we'll be good."  
  
"All right, so, no markings, no symbols, not hints by what he said to where he may be from, he had no accent..."  
  
"This isn't looking very good for us, is it?" Buffy asked in a pessimistic tone.  
  
"It'll get better, as it always does," Giles said hopefully, "it's just. taking a bit longer than usual."  
  
"Okay," Spike said as he took in what Giles was saying, "but what else can we try to learn from the attack. We know it was a vampire, yeah, but what about what he said? What does that mean? How can a child live and be not- alive at the same-"  
  
Spike stopped short when he realized what he was saying. It wasn't like he hadn't seen that sort of thing happen before. As a matter of fact, he saw it all the time. Not only did he see it... he lived it. He was neither dead nor alive technically speaking. He was undead. He was a vampire.  
  
"No," Buffy whispered in protest as she caught on to Spike's implication. "It's not even possible. She has a heartbeat! She's alive inside of me! I can feel her alive inside of me!"  
  
Spike was at a complete loss for words. He looked to Giles for help but the watcher was just as speechless.  
  
"I-I-I... now... let's not get all worked up. I'm sure that's not it. What he said... it could mean any number of things. But really, how much can you trust a vampire anyway?"  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other for a long moment. He parted his lips to say something but no words could form or pass. Buffy clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and she got up and ran from the living room. She ran up the stairs and Giles and Spike heard her bedroom door slam loudly.  
  
"Well," the vampire quipped, "that went well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not really sure, Dawn. I mean, I'm not really sure why you're here. I pretty much figured you just wanted to stay away from me."  
  
"That's not fair," she told him softly.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it isn't," she said, her voice thick with hurt. "You have NO idea how hard this is for me. You have NO clue what I'm going through."  
  
"Well I wouldn't now, would I?" He responded with passion to match hers, "how could I if you don't talk to me?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here."  
  
"I don't know!" He answered, anger rising in his voice, taking over the hurt, "I expected the next time that I saw you it would be with a big box of my stuff marked 'Dave'."  
  
"You're not funny."  
  
"I'm not trying to be."  
  
"You don't even care, just a little, do you?"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"How can I not assume that! You're so flippant about the whole thing! How can I not think that you don't care?"  
  
"You have no idea how much it's killing me to see you right now and still want you so badly."  
  
"Fine," Dawn said coolly, "then I'll just go!"  
  
"No!" Dave insisted, as he walked to her and took her arm gently just before she turned to leave. "Don't do that."  
  
"What else is there?" Dawn asked. Her voice shook violently as she tried to abstain from crying. "I love you so much, I don't want you hurt."  
  
"It's a little late for that, Dawn."  
  
"Better now than..." she trailed off sadly.  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"Than when I'm gone. Or better now then when we've grown so close but I turn cold. The things I do, the things I see, death is my job. Misery is all I am so much of the time. I want to have you, I want to hold you, and I want you to be there to tell me the world isn't ending when really I know it is. But I can't do that, because I might turn to stone and I don't want you to see me like that."  
  
"But I do!" He insisted, "I want to see you as whatever you will be. I would give anything for you. I know who you are. I know what you have to do. I know the decisions you have to make. But whatever you choose, I want to be there for it because I want to be there for you."  
  
"Now," she muttered, "that's how you feel now."  
  
"That's how I'll feel forever."  
  
"You can't know that."  
  
"Of course I can't, but I can try. Dawn I love you. You know I do."  
  
"But that's not what it comes down to! Don't you see? My life is death, and misery, and sadness. I don't want that for you. I don't want you to be pulled to the dark the way I am. If I let this go now, you can fall in love again and have happiness instead of death and pain. That's what I would want for you."  
  
"What about what I want for me."  
  
"You're too blinded by your emotions."  
  
"Well that's a very cynical thing to say."  
  
"Cynical, yes; wrong, no. Part of what I do is learning how to let go of my emotions in order to see clearly. And I see it, now. This can never work. I don't want to pull you into a world where danger is at your doorstep. You deserve better than me."  
  
"There isn't better for me, Dawnie, there's just you. All that I can see is you."  
  
"But there will be a time when that is just a dream, David, I'll be gone before you know it."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean."  
  
"It means that what I do tends to have an early expiration date, and I don't want you to have to be around to see when my time is up. Slayers don't die in the prettiest of ways. Buffy's drowned and jumped from ten story towers, Kendra got her throat slit and I... only God knows how much longer I will be around."  
  
"So is that what this is about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dying?"  
  
Dawn blushed and tried to control her emotions. "Partly."  
  
"And the other part..."  
  
"Is that I've never seen it work."  
  
"Never seen what work?"  
  
"A Slayer in a relationship. I mean, true, I've only really seen one Slayer try to make a relationship work, but it never does for her."  
  
"For who... Buffy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't really understand."  
  
"You wouldn't, because you don't see her the way I do. Angel and Riley, those both ended SO badly. And now I'm watching her and Spike fall apart."  
  
"Fall apart?" Dave asked, completely confused.  
  
"She says they're not, but..."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Look... bottom line, I didn't come here for what just happened. I didn't come here to fight with you or try to explain my reasons for why I tried to get you out of my life."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I came to tell you that I can't. I can't get you out of my life. I've already let you in in a way I've never let anyone else in before. I try not to think of you but all I can think of is you. You're what I dream, what I breathe. I really don't think I've even taken the time to breathe since I tried to let you go. The truth is, I just can't. I love you too much to. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I can seem to live with that, because I know, I know, that you love me just as much too. And I believe you when you say you'd be willing to go through all the shit with me. I can it in the way you hold when we're together, and I could feel just now when you grabbed my arm. And I love the feeling of your arms around me and until the day I die whether it be tomorrow or a hundred years from now I know that I will never stop wanting the feeling of having you. So I came to say I'm sorry, and that I don't want you out of my life anymore. I could barely live when you weren't with me for a matter of days, how am I supposed to live without you forever?"  
  
Dave, at a complete loss for words, just grabbed Dawn into his arms and embraced her as tightly as he could. Dawn grasped him desperately and all the tears came. Relief, sadness, anger, frustration, happiness, love, tension, and complete contentment flowed from her body in the form or salt water.  
  
Dave placed a gentle kiss on Dawn's cheek and he wiped tears from under her eyes. "See," he joke and he smiled a smile that lit up his eyes, "that wasn't so hard."  
TBC... 


	20. If This Be a Dream, Never Wake Me

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
A/n: There's just a quick something I'd like to get off my chest... I HATE KENNEDY. That would actually happen to be an understatement because I despise Kennedy. I hate her with the fiery passion of a thousand flaming knives. She is a pushy, arrogant little brat who I feel comes no where close to being worthy of Willow. I think that Willow is insulting Tara's memory just by being around her. Also, when did she become a Scooby? She's no less of a potential than any of the other girls. Why wasn't she cowering upstairs with the rest of them, huh? Finally, I just would like to know where the hell she gets off mocking Spike's skills. He could rip her bitchy little punk ass head off before she even knew what hit her. That is all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 19: If This Be a Dream, Never Wake Me  
  
Dawn's eyes shot open widely though they were still heavy from sleep. She sat up in bed quickly, holding the blanket to her chest. She rotated her head so that she could check to make sure that the warm body beside her wasn't an illusion. She was so afraid that last night's events weren't more than just a happy, ecstasy-filled dream. She breathed a happy sigh of relief when he slowly woke and propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked sleepily.  
  
Dawn smiled whole-heartedly as she rested her body lightly on his chest. "Mmm," she murmured, "it's perfect."  
  
Dave rested himself carefully on his back so as not to disturb Dawn. He softly kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her long brown locks. He smiled, completely satisfied. There was nothing better to him in this world than having Dawn by his side. Just the feeling of her warm breath on his skin made it worth every hardship he would inevitably endure with her.  
  
Dawn rolled her head so that she could look up into Dave's startlingly blue eyes. She rested her chin on his chest and kept eye contact for a few wonderful moments when she felt every ounce of her body was completely relaxed.  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
Dave smiled. "Do what?"  
  
"Maybe me feel completely problem free when I have eight million things going on in my life."  
  
"Like this," he said softly, as he pulled her lips onto his own. Dave kissed her softly and he could feel her sigh against his mouth.  
  
"Oh," she said softly, as an elated smile spread on lips. She once again rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Maybe she would just get some more sleep before...  
  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she shot up. "What time is it?"  
  
Dave looked around, "uh... almost five."  
  
"IN THE MORNING?!" She shouted, but then put her hand over her mouth, "are your parents home?" She whispered.  
  
"No, they're away till Monday."  
  
"Oh God oh God oh God," she chanted as she jumped out of his bed and threw on her clothes. "I have to get home."  
  
"Why are you so worried?" He asked, "can't you just say you were patrolling or something."  
  
"I doubt they would believe me."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"First of all, vamps and demons are all in by now, the sun is rising in just over an hour. Second, I haven't a weapon on me. Not a stake not a sword. They would never buy it. Oh well, no big, it's just been a while since I've had to sneak in through my bedroom window."  
  
Dave sat up and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Dawnie."  
  
Dawn paused in her hunt for her clothes so that she could smile at him. She finished buttoning up her blouse before crawling back onto the bed so that she could give him the last kiss of the night. He received this token gladly.  
  
"Don't be sorry," she told him, "I know I'm not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn practically fell into her bedroom. She looked up quickly and didn't move a muscle to make sure that she hadn't been heard. She didn't hear the sound of doors or feet coming her way so she figured it was safe to continue. She stood slowly and looked outside at the sun that was just barely coming up over the horizon. Dawn then looked down at her jeans, which now had a brand new rip in the seam.  
  
"Very stealthy, Dawn," she mocked herself as she took them off and proceeded to change into her pajamas. She climbed into her own bed but found herself much too wired to actually sleep. She got out of bed and went downstairs to watch TV. When she got there, she found that Spike had already beat her to it.  
  
"Morning," she said cheerily as she sat beside him.  
  
"Morning," he replied with a complete lack of enthusiasm. She looked behind him to see the curtain hadn't pulled shut, so she sighed and did it for him.  
  
"You know, you gotta watch out for that being as how you're flammable and stuff."  
  
Spike looked at her with a stony glare, "thanks. I'll try to remember that."  
  
"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or from the looks of it, never went to bed."  
  
Spike snorted. "Yeah well... from the looks of it I'm not the only one."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened when she realized his implication. "What? How did you... does Buffy-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you gonna-"  
  
Spike put his hand up and shook his head. "No, Nibblet, mum's the word. No worries."  
  
"Oh," she sighed, very much relieved, "all right then. But, how did you know?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Dawn. I heard you coming in, very stealthy by the way. Besides," he leaned in close to her and put his lips right beside her ear, "you smell of him."  
  
Dawn pulled back and gave the amused vampire a half-angry, half-playful shove. "Ew, perv much?"  
  
"You're sitting right next to me!"  
  
"Not the point," Dawn argued petulantly. "Anyway, what's your deal? Have you been down here all night watching" Dawn glanced at the TV "the soap network? God, all soaps all the time, you must really be depressed."  
  
"Who said anything about depressed?"  
  
Dawn put her hand on Spike's arm and looked into his eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I can tell by the way you're sitting right now."  
  
"That's very scary," he told her.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, "I know." Dawn leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So tell me, what's up?"  
  
"It's kind of complicated, Nibblet."  
  
"God, if there is one phrase I never wanna hear ever again," she said as she rolled her eyes, "that would definitely be it. Everyone's always telling me how complicated everything is as if I wouldn't understand. I mean, hello! You're looking at the queen of complicated. Slayer, remember?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
"So..." Dawn coaxed.  
  
"So, last night Giles came over to do some more talking about that vampire from last week and-"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nothing. Part of the problem is that he didn't look or behave different from any other vampire we've fought except that he was extremely powerful. Anyway, there's nothing on what he said either. Nothing about the baby being alive and dead at the same time or what odd. But then I started thinking, you know? What does it really mean to be alive and dead at the same time?"  
  
"Undead," Dawn whispered as she realized what Spike was saying.  
  
"Vampire. And when I told this to big sis and the watcher, it pretty much just went downhill from there."  
  
"Buffy flipped?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"But you don't think..." Dawn struggled for the right words. "What I mean is, do you really think that she's a vampire."  
  
"I can't say," Spike sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "but then again, I've never heard of a vampire with a heartbeat before."  
  
"True. But then again, when has a vampire ever had a child before?" Spike raised his eyebrow at her. "Well... except for that one other time. But he's totally normal! Right? I mean, both of his parents were vampires and he's just a normal little boy. No fangs or... or sunphobia or anything?"  
  
"Not that I could tell. The kid does have a heartbeat and was normal body temperature and such. But still... you never know what could happen right?"  
  
"No, of course you can't. But in the meantime, I think you shouldn't worry so much about what hasn't happened yet. I mean, Buffy's upset so, make her not upset or something."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do?" Spike said, sounding very much like he had given up on the situation. "She's been down and blue since the vampire last week. What a way to spend Valentine's Day, eh?"  
  
"I really don't know what to say besides maybe since you two didn't get a proper Valentine's Day, you should give her one," Dawn instructed him as she smiled slyly and stood from the couch. "And now I am going to go take a shower."  
  
Dawn had reached the stairs when Spike finally caught her drift. "So what you're saying is-"  
  
Dawn turned around and looked at him with a clever grin, "what I'm saying is: I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs of the front porch and placed down the various packages she was carrying. She was rather annoyed that out of all the three people she had gone shopping with (Dawn, Willow, and Tara), none of them had bothered to help the pregnant lady with the bags. Dawn had been dropped off at Janice's first, then Willow and Tara had insisted upon being left at the graveyard immediately after shopping.  
  
"Once the sun sets, it's never too early for the vampires and such," Willow had reminded Buffy with a giggle and a mischievous glance at her girlfriend who merely smiled knowingly. Buffy knew right away that something was up. But whatever it was...  
  
"Oh who cares?" Buffy grumbled angrily as she pulled her keys out of her bag. She jammed them into the keyhole, coming very close to breaking the lock. She picked up her bags and stormed through the front door, kicking it shut behind her. She was so flustered that when she entered, she barely noticed the sweet aroma of the dozens of scented candles that had been placed about the stairs, foyer, and living room... almost.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She choked, as she walked further into the house to find that the living room floor was completely covered with different colored rose petals. The centerpiece was a tall young (by appearance) man, pale with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was holding a bouquet of red and white long stemmed roses.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," he said with a childish shrug.  
  
Buffy nearly broke out into tears due to what she saw. She was so touched that he would do something like this for her. She was just so shocked that she couldn't even move.  
  
"It's not Valentine's Day, you know."  
  
"I know," he smiled at her, "but we can pretend..."  
  
"Okay," she said absently as she walked to him. He handed her the flowers and she put them up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "They smell wonderful. Thank you."  
  
Spike nodded and kissed her sweetly on her cheek. "You're worth it."  
  
"I can't believe you did all this for me. How did you even get this stuff?"  
  
"I pulled a few strings and asked a few favors."  
  
"So Willow, Tara, and Dawn did the dirty work for ya, huh?"  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
Buffy laughed and absently put her hand on her stomach. It was then that she remembered why she had been so upset for the past week. Her eyes became sad and she avoided Spike's, though they were desperately searching for hers. She carefully placed the roses on the coffee table so that she could place both hands protectively on her stomach. Spike took a step forward and put his hands on top of hers.  
  
"Spike, I-"  
  
"She's going to be fine, Buffy."  
  
The Slayer sighed, "how can you know that?"  
  
Spike took one hand off of his love's stomach so that he could lift her chin. When his eyes met hers he said, "fatherly instinct."  
  
Buffy laughed and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. He held her close and placed a long kiss on her neck. She bent her head back and let his own rest there for a few moments. This is what her life was supposed to be like, she decided for herself, this is how it's supposed to be.  
  
"Have I told you today how much I love you?"  
  
"Not yet, and I never get tired of hearing it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And you, pet. I love you so much."  
  
"But you know you're crazy if you think I'm gonna even help clean this up."  
  
"Nah, I know... I'm paying Dawn forty bucks to do it tomorrow," he chuckled.  
  
Buffy smiled and sighed, "figures."  
  
"Yeah well..." Spike trailed off and stepped back. He grinned widely and held his hand out to Buffy.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked with a half-sarcastic bow.  
  
"Baby," she laughed with an amused smirk as she took his hand, "that's all we've ever done."  
TBC... 


	21. The Almost Normal

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 21: The Almost Normal  
  
Spike helped the oh-so-pregnant slayer out of the car and lifted the packages from the back seat. He handed one to Dawn as they headed to the entrance of the apartment building. When they entered the elevator, Buffy leaned heavily upon the wall and let out an agonizing sigh.  
  
"You okay, love?"  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled. "Yeah," she breathed. "Just tired. I mean, the kid isn't even born and already she's keeping me up all night."  
  
"Maybe she won't be so backwards when she comes out," Dawn suggested.  
  
"Let's hope," Buffy agreed as they reached their floor and exited the lift. "Oh that'll be a fine day. You know, when she's outta me."  
  
"You say that now..." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that, when she's actually out of you, that's when the real hard part comes. Diapers, nursing, crying all night long-"  
  
"But I got the night thing taken care of at least," Buffy told her sister with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nocturnal boyfriend, Dawnie. He can take the nightshift," the Slayer laughed as she leaned in and gave Spike a kiss on the jaw.  
  
"For a while," he mumbled, "but don't forget: I don't NOT need sleep."  
  
"You sleep during the day anyway!"  
  
"She's going to be up during the day too."  
  
"Not my kid," Buffy played joke-offended, and she lightly pressed the doorbell. The door swung open after a matter of moments as a very thrashed- looking Xander answered the door.  
  
"It's the cavalry come to save me!" He told them quietly. "Thank God you've come, she's about to blow!"  
  
"I HEARD that!" Anya yelled from across the room.  
  
Xander looked to Spike and mouthed 'help'. The vampire merely laughed and handed one plastic bag to the other father-to-be.  
  
"Here," he said, "I come bearing Chinese."  
  
"And me!" Dawn insisted, and she pushed her way inside and placed the package she had been carrying on the kitchen table. "I bear it too."  
  
"Hey Dawnster," Xander said cheerily, "I thought you couldn't make it."  
  
"Change of plans," Buffy answered for her little sister. "Dave is busy tonight."  
  
"Ah," Xander nodded understandingly. "So we're your second choice nighttime plans, huh, Dawn? Is that all we are to you now?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
Dawn laughed as Xander rubbed her shoulder affectionately. Dawn leaned on his hand in response and smiled up at him. Good Ol' Xander, always there for a pat on the back and a sarcastic yet delightfully witty remark. She remembered just then why she had had such a gigantic crush on him for all those years. Plus- though she would never admit it to anyone EVER- he was pretty cute. But at this point in her life she had acquired a cutie of her own and no longer needed to crush on someone she more or less considered her big brother... one of the many.  
  
"Hello, everyone," Anya said with false cheer as she walked toward their guests and sat at the table next to Dawn.  
  
"Hey, Anya," Dawn said as she gave the extremely pregnant woman a warm hug, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Would you like me to answer you honestly or would you rather I tell you I'm doing well?"  
  
"I get it," Dawn told her and Anya shrugged.  
  
"Look at you," Buffy remarked. "When's your due date again?"  
  
"March 25," Xander told them.  
  
"Wow. Two weeks. So, you're pretty much in any-day-now mode, huh?"  
  
Xander smiled widely and nodded. "Pretty much."  
  
"Yes, of course, YOU'RE all excited," Anya said bitterly, her voice shaking slightly, "you don't have to endure hours of agonizingly painful labor. I may have inflicted pains much worse than childbirth on hundreds of men but I myself was never much for pain."  
  
"I know, sweetie," Xander cooed his best attempt to be understanding, "but it'll be fine. I'll be right by your side every minute." Xander ran his hand over his wife's hair soothingly and she leaned her head gently on his hip.  
  
"I know, it's just scary."  
  
"Hey! Then let's not talk about all that right now," Buffy offered helpfully.  
  
"Yeah," Spike chimed in, "we've got a painful amount of Chinese food and chick-flicks. Should be fun, eh?"  
  
Anya looked up at smiled and smiled, "you got 'Moulin Rouge' right?" She asked him eagerly.  
  
"At your request, m'lady," he told her with a sarcastic bow.  
  
"And they say chivalry is dead," Dawn laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Satine had dumped Christian in order to- due to the dramatic irony- save his life, Buffy, Dawn, and Anya had gone through what seemed like a million tissues. This all went on while Spike and Xander tried desperately to stay awake and seem interested all at the same time. When the movie become just too much, Xander devised a plan to get Spike and himself out of the estrogen-fest.  
  
"Hey Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you come and help me with something?"  
  
Spike looked at Xander with curiosity. "Help you with what?" He asked, as if Xander's request was completely ridiculous.  
  
"You know," Xander said, making a 'this is just bullshit' face, hoping Spike would get the picture, "that thing I told you about."  
  
"Oh! Right!" He exclaimed, sounding overly enthusiastic. "The thing."  
  
"Right," Xander nodded, "with the stuff on the balcony."  
  
A smile played at the corner of Spike's lips and he nodded thankfully, "yeah, sure. I'll give you a hand. You okay here, ladies?"  
  
Buffy merely waved her hand absently at Spike as Dawn passed her another tissue along with another handful of chips. Spike's smiled widely as he jumped eagerly off of the couch and followed Xander outside where he was waiting with a beer for the vampire.  
  
"Clever you," Spike told him, "how did you get these anyway? Buffy has this thing about no alcohol in the house till after the baby is born. It's pretty much a she can't so I can't sort of deal."  
  
"Same here. But I've got a few tricks up my sleeves. Since Anya became pregnant, she's barely touched the vegetable drawer. I slipped a few under the lettuce and celery, figuring you might need one just as much as I do."  
  
Spike twisted off the cap and raised his bottle, "here, here."  
  
Both men took a long drink and just stood in silence before it was broken by Xander. "That may just be the most boring movie I have ever seen."  
  
"Oh yeah," Spike agreed. "Have you seen it before?"  
  
"Nope. And I never, ever will again."  
  
"I've seen it," Spike confessed, and Xander raised a curious brow, "with Dawn. When it was first in theaters, she couldn't find anyone else to go with and I-"  
  
"Got suckered into it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She does that pout-thing, you know?"  
  
"Very well," Xander laughed, "I myself have been to a chick flick or two with our favorite teenage slayer."  
  
"Ah..." Spike sighed as he moved the beer bottle away from his lips, "the things we do for the women we love."  
  
"Is this love?" Xander joked, "I mean... I remember love. I remember it being a lot more pleasant than this."  
  
"Well it can't be any worse that Buffy."  
  
"Oh it's worse. Every day it gets worse... er."  
  
Spike laughed. "Oh come now. You've gotta have a little compassion. She is pregnant."  
  
"I have compassion!" Xander told him defensively, "I just have to have a little compassion for myself too, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Spike nodded in agreement, "I'll drink to that."  
  
"Or not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No drinking. Buffy's coming."  
  
"Shit! She'll have a fit if she-" Spike cut himself off and look around the perimeter of the balcony. "What the hell do I do with the bottle?"  
  
"Uh..." Xander looked around with just as much confusion and worry as Spike just had. When he realized that he had forgotten to take the outdoor garbage can back outdoors, he looked cautiously over the edge of the balcony. He then moved his gaze to Spike and shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Oh no," Spike shook his head, "you have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Where else?"  
  
"What if we hit someone?"  
  
"See those bushed right below us?" Spike nodded. "We'll aim them for right there."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy who was drawing nearer by the second and then back to the bushes. He sighed heavily and drunk down the rest of his bottle. Xander did the same and almost in sync the two threw their trash over the edge. They listened for the shattering of glass but only heard the rustling of the bushes below just as Buffy pulled open the sliding glass door to the balcony.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Xander and Spike both did their best to maintain non-guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey, Buff," Xander said and Spike smiled warmly, "hey."  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"Just, you know, helping Xander with his... thing," Spike tried to say as convincingly as he could. He could tell that Buffy saw right through him.  
  
"Oh okay. Well, I just figured you two would want to see the last bit of the movie with us. And then, after the movie ends..." Buffy trailed off and Spike noticed a sadistic glint in her eyes, "we're going to watch all the DVD extras. You know... commentaries and deleted scenes and such. I know how much you wouldn't want to miss that."  
  
Spike smiled, jaw clenched, "no, of course not," he lied through gritted teeth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth and took a long, lingering look at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and pulled her shirt up so that she could see her ever-expanding belly. She ran the tips of her fingers lightly over it before just laying both palms flat on her stomach.  
  
"Katie?" She asked herself aloud. "No. no, I think... maybe Kate? No, not that either." Buffy looked around the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair. As she did, the new bathroom towels that Dawn had just bought caught her eye. They were light blue with little pink kittens on them.  
  
"Kat?" Buffy asked her stomach. Just then, she felt the tiniest bit of pressure on her abdomen as the baby kicked. Buffy just laughed. "All right, Kat it is then."  
  
The Slayer washed her face and dried herself off. She smiled at the little kitten as she placed it carefully back onto the towel rack. She turned off the bathroom light as she headed to her bedroom. When she got there, she saw Spike sitting on their bed, his head in his hands.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
When he looked up, she could see that his eyes were lined with saltwater threatening to fall. Immediately she became concerned as she walked briskly to the bed so she could sit beside him.  
  
"Spike? Honey, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, her voice thick with concern and she placed her fingertips lightly on his elbow.  
  
Spike began to laugh as a few tears slipped from his eyes down his smooth, well defined cheeks. "Nothing. I'm just, I don't know how to put this... floored?"  
  
"Floored?"  
  
"I... it's just... I never realized how gratifying doing normal life things could be."  
  
Buffy began to understand what he meant. "Oh. You mean, hanging out tonight."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. It was, it was amazing. There were no vampires or demons or awful earth shattering events. It was just me, spending time with the people I love. Well, two people I love, one I like, and one I tolerate."  
  
Buffy laughed. "It's nice, I know. Getting a taste of the almost normal can be very, VERY refreshing every now and then."  
  
"I know. It's like... we went, and we ate, and we watched a movie. I did normal family type things... normal guy things, you know? Slipping out with Xander and having a..." Spike caught himself "chat. Having a nice chat on the balcony."  
  
"Oh stop!" Buffy commanded him with a playful backhand slap on the shoulder. "Give it a rest *William*, I'm not stupid. You think I don't know you guys were drinking? Please! Super slayer senses, remember? I could smell it one your breath."  
  
A guilty look came across Spike's face and he was sure he would be blushing if he could. "Oops. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, 'cause I was just wondering..." Buffy said quietly as she leaned against him and light pressed her mouth against the corner of his lips, "how's this kind of normal working out for you?" She asked with a seductive smile.  
  
"Oh," Spike whispered, as he purred into her mouth softly, "this normal's working out just fine."  
TBC... 


	22. Beautiful

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married and Anya is pregnant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 22: Beautiful  
  
Dawn handed the glass to Spike who placed it carefully on her nightstand. She leaned back and felt as if her body would melt into her bed. She tried to pull her comforter up over her body but even the weight of her blanket was too much. Spike tucked her in snugly and ran his hand over her forehead and threw her hair.  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
Dawn nodded in tired agreement.  
  
"At least you get out of school tomorrow. Or until you get better."  
  
"That shouldn't take long," Dawn strained to get out the raspy words, "slayer healing and stuff, I should be better in a day or two... hopefully..."  
  
"Well, now we know, even the Slayer isn't safe from the flu."  
  
"Yeah, I remember Buffy getting it a few years ago. She was in the hospital and stuff..." Dawn trailed off as she began to cough violently. Spike watched helplessly until finally her lungs decided to give the girl a break. She groaned and rolled over onto her side.  
  
"Get some sleep now, Bit, the Tylenol should kick in a few."  
  
But the time Spike had finished speaking the Slayer was fast asleep. He could tell by her slowing heartbeat and the evenness of her rattled breath. He sighed in sympathy with the girl and kissing her gently on the forehead before getting up and leaving as quietly as possible. He could still slightly feel the heat on his lips as he entered his bedroom where Buffy greeted him with a warm yet tired smile.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Ill, very."  
  
"Poor Dawnie," Buffy said, her heart aching with sympathy for her sister, "should I go in and-"  
  
"I don't think so," Spike interrupted as he climbed into bed beside his girlfriend. "She just fell asleep and plus, I think it would probably be wise to minimize contact until she's not contagious at least."  
  
Buffy sighed and crossed her arms defiantly. "She's a sick teenager, Spike, not a leper."  
  
"I know that," Spike said, narrowing his eyes, "I just think it's better safe than sorry is all."  
  
"Oh right. And when exactly did you start thinking that?"  
  
"When I found out that I was going to become a father."  
  
Buffy leaned back against the bed, "fair enough. But that doesn't make careful any less fun."  
  
"Tell me about it. I spent a hundred and twenty years as one of the most powerful vampires alive. Now look at me. I'm playing maid for a bunch of women. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Maybe for a smoke though-"  
  
Buffy laughed and slapped his chest playfully as she leaned lazily onto Spike's chest. He smiled and ran one hand over her long blonde hair, and his other he ran gently up her leg. His fingers played lightly against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and Buffy gasped with pleasure. She shuddered and laughed, and just as Spike's fingers slipped under the thin cloth of her pajama bottoms the phone rang.  
  
"Who do you think is calling this late?" She asked, a little annoyed that Spike pulled back at the last minute.  
  
"Dunno. Probably important, I'd wager."  
  
Buffy listened carefully and she heard Willow pick up in the kitchen. Almost as soon as she did, she heard feet begin to softly pound their way in what she assumed was the direction of the stairs. She was sure when she heard Willow feet running up the stairs. She ran to Buffy and Spike's room and threw the door open without knocking. She was holding the phone tightly to her chest. Her face was bright and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"That was Xander! Anya's having the baby!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike drove to the hospital with Buffy in the passenger's seat and Willow in the backseat practically jumping out of her skin with excitement. All were excited, of course, but because the baby's arrival was imminent and the redheaded godmother-to-be was about to lose the "to-be" from her title, she just couldn't contain her enthusiasm. When the hospital was in sight, Willow could even help letting out an ecstatic squeal.  
  
Willow ran into the hospital followed by Buffy who was walking as briskly as she could, and Spike was at her side. Immediately they saw Giles nursing a cup of hospital coffee and he waved them over to chairs. Willow ran into his arms and he smiled gently down at her.  
  
"Excited are you?"  
  
Tears once again welled in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Very, very."  
  
"They not letting you in, Rupes?" Spike asked as he helped Buffy settled herself into a chair.  
  
"Not exactly. Anya decided she didn't want a big crowd in the room while she was in labor. After the baby's born they're going to send someone to let us know we can go in." He paused and took off his glasses so he could wipe them on his shirt. "How's Dawn doing?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not well. Very, very unwell as a matter of fact. High fever, congestion, typical flu. Tara's there with her, she didn't want Dawn to have to be alone."  
  
"That was very... responsible of her."  
  
Willow smiled and choked a short laugh. "That's my girl."  
  
"Indeed," Giles agreed with a nod and a smile as he put his glasses back on. "Anyway, it shouldn't be long now. Last I heard, they said she was progressing quickly."  
  
"That's definitely a good," Buffy said, her voice tired, "have you seen Xander?"  
  
"No, he's in with Anya and has been since they got here I'm assuming. Anyway, the nurse said that they knew we're here at least."  
  
"That's good," Buffy said, and she paused to yawn. "But you know, it was kind of inconsiderate of the kid to decide to come so early in the-"  
  
"Mr. Giles?"  
  
The watcher turned around and a young, blonde, thrashed looking nurse was looking at him intently. She smiled warmly and nodded her head at the gang.  
  
"So, I'm guessing this is... everyone else?"  
  
"Uh-well-uh yes, for now anyway," he stuttered with a slight smile.  
  
"All right. Well, Anya had the baby about..." the nurse checked her watch, "half an hour ago. They're all settled so if you'd like to go see them now- "  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Willow interrupted, her excitement once again bubbling over and out from the effervescing young woman. It took a moment for Willow to realize how loud she was being in a hospital at three o'clock in the morning. She stopped once she saw Giles raising a superior brow, Buffy stifling a laugh, and Spike's amused smirk. She shrugged her shoulders apologetically and the nurse just smiled understandably.  
  
"All right," she told them with a nod, "I'll take you to them."  
  
Willow walked beside the nurse and Giles followed close behind but careful not to step on the witch's heels. Spike helped Buffy to her feet the way he had helped her sit and she smiled at him as she leaned her head on his muscular shoulder.  
  
They were led to a small, off-white walled room with a hospital bed by the single window. Anya's tired form sat tucked into the bed. Xander was running has hand over her head and through her hair, but his eyes were focused on the bundle in her arms. His eyes were completely lost on the little body. He didn't even notice that anyone else has entered the room.  
  
Anya looked up at the group and smiled a tired smile, but she made up for it with the warmth in her eyes. "Hey."  
  
Xander was snapped out of his daze and he noticed his friends. "Well lookey lookey. It's the reinforcements."  
  
Willow, knowing better but still unable to control herself, ran to Xander and wrapped her arms around his neck. She latched onto him and squeezed with all her might while Xander hugged her around her waist with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"I can't believe it," she said, as her tears spilled over, "I can't believe you."  
  
Xander merely laughed and placed a palm sweetly on his best friend's cheek. Willow put her hand on top of his own and smiled.  
  
"Alexander LaVelle Harris a father. Okay... still adjusting..."  
  
"You too, huh?" He asked and he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before going back to Anya's side. Willow did the same. She walked beside Xander and leaned over Anya to take a first look at the small form that was sleeping soundly in her arms.  
  
"Wow," was all Willow could manage as a few more mesmerized tears slipped down her flushed cheeks. She looked at Anya and smiled widely as she gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"Congratulations like, a million times."  
  
Willow pulled back and Anya smiled. She looked from the baby and to her friends that were all beaming with delight around her. Her eyes filled with tears and she shifted against the hospital bed pillows.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," she said, her voice cracked as she spoke, "it really means a lot to me that you want to be here."  
  
Buffy walked over and hugged Anya, a few tears of her own threatening to fall. "It means a lot for us to be here."  
  
Anya looked at Buffy and Buffy looked back at Anya and for once they completely understood one another. Before that moment, all they had really had in common was Xander. Obviously Buffy cared about Anya and Anya about Buffy but they never connected the way they had just then. Of course the fact that she had spent over eleven centuries as a demon was quite the barrier to break through, but they always managed somehow.  
  
"Oh, and Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, Anya?"  
  
"It's not so bad."  
  
Buffy put her hand on her belly as if it were a reflex and looked at it for a moment. She laughed, "thanks."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Spike stood and watched this exchange from just over the threshold of the room. For whatever reason, he somehow felt he didn't belong there. Though he knew he was very welcome, his gut was telling him that this wasn't his life so he merely watched from afar with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
He took a moment to study Anya who was watching her new son sleep restfully in her arms. He recognized Anya's look. Not just in her eyes, but the look of her whole body. The way she sat, the way she breathed, it was a look that Spike realized almost right away that he recognized well. It may have been over a century since he had seen it but there was no question in his mind, it was the look of a new mother. He realized how lame that sounded in his head but it made perfect sense to him. He had seen that look on his mother when he was finally allowed to see her after his sister was born. The matted hair, the tired but warm eyes, that all around glow that anyone could pick up on from being within ten feet of the mother and her child. Spike's happy smirk became a reminiscent smile as he thought of the when he had seen Katie for the first time. She was so tiny, but so powerful to him...  
  
Buffy turned to see Spike standing by the door ginning sadly at his feet. He felt her eyes on him right away and looked up at the Slayer. She furrowed her brow, trying to figure him out but didn't have the energy. Instead, she put out her hand and beckoned him to her with her bright green eyes. He obeyed, as she knew he always would and he took her hand. She gave it a tight squeeze, kissed his neck and mumble, "I love you so much."  
  
Spike nodded and allowed her to lean her head against his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head more at himself than anything else as he realized that he was wrong. This was where he belonged.  
  
"So, have you picked out a name yet?" Giles asked as he wiped his glasses for the hundredth time that night.  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. Nicholas Preston."  
  
"That's beautiful," Willow told them.  
  
Xander nodded at his best friend and then looked to his wife who beamed up at him. He kissed her gently on the temple. "Yeah. Beautiful. There's a lot of that going around."  
TBC... 


	23. Grieving

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 23: Grieving  
  
The ear-shattering silence was ricocheting off the walls. The house was dead, completely devoid of what might be considered living inhabitants by an outsider. Even within the house, the silence caused the beings inside to question their own lives. Nothing seemed real. Nothing seemed alive. It was a day that would live in infamy... three years ago.  
  
Spike watched from the living room couch as the rain fell angrily on the ground. His vampire hearing could pick up each droplet hitting the mud and cement as if they were bombs falling. It was rare that he was able to look outside during the middle of the day, but it was raining and the sun's fatal rays were blocked. He sighed unnecessarily and shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
  
Tara was broken out of her trance when she heard the vampire's unusually deep breathing. She looked up to see him watching the rainfall. She smiled sadly and imagined how wonderful the rain must be for him because instead of having to hide from the light, for once, the light was hiding from him.  
  
They both sat in complete silence, sure that anything said might shatter the glass of the windows. Tara turned her eyes away from Spike and went back to what she had been doing before: flipping through the muted channels of the television. She knew that nothing interesting was on, and even if there were, she wouldn't be interested. Eventually the buzz of the silenced TV became too loud and she just shut it off.  
  
Spike looked at Tara and attempted to smile but his lips wouldn't budge. He envied Willow who was able to get out of the house at that time. She went over to Harris's to welcome home Nicky. Spike's lips slightly turned up into the hint of a grin as he thought of the baby, so innocent for now, and so trouble free. This child knew not of death or hurt or sadness... not yet.  
  
"This is just awful," Tara finally managed, her voice not as loud or earth- shattering as she expected it would be. In fact, to Spike, it was surprising comforting.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Don't I know it."  
  
Tara smiled weakly. "It's like every year the day happens all over again. It's the same feeling every day of a different year. But that first time, being at the hospital for that, it was just awful."  
  
"I wish I could 'ave been there," Spike said sadly.  
  
"No, I don't think you do. It was quiet like today... but worse. And Buffy and Dawn may not have had their rooms to run and hide in, but they were both completely cut off from... everything. It was," Tara shrugged, "it was awful."  
  
Spike turned his gaze to the stairs and his eyes rested there for a few moments as he thought of the girls upstairs. Buffy had woken up this morning and asked to just be alone pretty much from the start. Spike tried to offer her comfort but her voice was so eerily even when she asked for privacy, how could he refuse?  
  
It was a little more difficult with Dawn who had simply locked herself in her room and barricaded the door. Spike, Tara, and Willow could hear a lot of crying from everywhere in the house, mostly Dawn's. When they heard glass smashing in her room all three ran upstairs and tried to get in. But she wouldn't respond to their calls for her nor would she open the door. Spike said he was going to kick it down but Tara said that was probably the worst thing he could do.  
  
"What if she's hurt?" He asked angrily, not with Tara or Dawn, mostly with just his own feeling of helplessness.  
  
"She isn't. You would know if she was."  
  
That's when Willow lost it.  
  
"I can't-" she gasped as tears fell freely from her eyes. "I can't do this. Tara! I can't be in this house anymore. Tara, I just can't be here like this, with them like this."  
  
Tara immediately took Willow into her arms and held onto her tightly. "Shh, baby I know, I know."  
  
Tara kissed Willow's forehead and the redhead mumbled a few more inaudible words before everyone heard very clearly,  
  
"I have to get out of this house."  
  
Tara nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sure Giles wouldn't mind if you went there. Or-or-or Xander's? They brought home Nicky yesterday didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed, feeling childish and small. "I-I-I'll go see Xander."  
  
Tara smiled sadly and kissed Willow gently on the lips as Willow turned wordlessly and left the house. Spike and Tara stared at each other, exploring the other's eyes and they came to a point of complete understanding. They then escaped to the living room.  
  
"They shouldn't be alone like this," Tara told him. "They should have someone."  
  
Spike nodded in agreement. "I'll take Buffy."  
  
"Yeah. I got Dawn."  
  
They stood in unison and Spike walked so that he stood beside Tara, ready for combat. She put her hand gently on his elbow and he turned his head toward her as she turned her head to look at him. He looked into her bright green eyes as she met his blue ones and she smiled, not sadly, but confidently.  
  
"You're such a good man, Spike. I just wanted you to know."  
  
He grinned weakly as tears formed in his eyes and he didn't feel ashamed at all he let them fall. He leaned in and gave Tara a chaste kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs. He could hear the witch's feet padding against the carpet as she climbed higher and higher, and the sound was more comforting than she could ever know.  
  
Tara stood at Dawn's door as she watched Spike walk to Buffy's. She noticed, not for the first time, how catlike his movements are. She sighed for him because no matter how much he tried to shed his predatory aura, as she knew he did, it would never go. He would always be a vampire.  
  
Spike smiled and nodded at the young witch as he mouthed, 'one, two...'  
  
On three, Spike disappeared through the door of his bedroom as Tara rapped her knuckles lightly against Dawn's door. She waited for a few moments, but there was no response and she began to get worried.  
  
"Dawnie?"  
  
Tara waited another few endless, torturous moments and she began to wonder if Dawn indeed was hurt. Her fears were put to rest when she heard the click of the door unlocking. She waited another few moments before entering, she knew it would be bad to be over-intrusive. Dawn needed her space, and Tara completely understood. She wanted to do everything she could to give Dawn what she needed, without letting her think that she was alone.  
  
The blonde witch turned the knob carefully and entered the room. She immediately checked for what would have made the crashing noise before, but saw nothing. No broken glass lying on the floor. Tara then moved her eyes to Dawn who was sitting on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her long arms were wrapped around them. Her knuckles were white from her hands being balled so tightly into fists, and Tara quickly noticed that Dawn was clenching something tightly in her left hand.  
  
"Dawn?" Tara called to her as she stepped cautiously forward.  
  
Dawn looked up and her face made no change in expression. She merely blinked a few unshed tears from her eyes as she tried to move her hand inconspicuously from her legs.  
  
"Dawn?" Tara asked, "Dawn, what are you holding?"  
  
Dawn's cheeks flushed even brighter pink then they already were. She looked at her tight fist and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing," she insisted, her voice hoarse from crying. "It's nothing."  
  
Tara walked briskly up to the teen who was still trying to hide her hand. "Dawn," Tara stated her name firmly, "what are you holding?"  
  
Dawn relented and held out her palm. With a slight gasp of pain she unfolded her fingers she showed that what they had been grasping so tightly was a bunch of blood covered tissues. Tara sigh heavily as she carefully pulled the tissues from Dawn's hand, and what was revealed was a cut that went across the length of her palm.  
  
"Oh Dawn..."  
  
"It's nothing," she insisted again, half-angrily half-horrified, "it's just blood. It's always just blood."  
  
Tara sighed sympathetically and busied herself with getting together the materials to bandage the younger Slayer's hand. She ran quickly to and from the bathroom to get gauze, bacitracin, and adhesive first-aid tape. When she returned, she saw Dawn holding her palm out and staring at it intently.  
  
"It'll be gone in hours, like poof, without a trace. It'll be as if it were never there. I'm the Slayer, right? I'm so strong. A little cut here and there, bruises, battery, but I don't feel a thing. I can't feel anything..."  
  
"Dawn, stop it," Tara commander her gently. "Just stay still for a minute."  
  
Dawn nodded in agreement and held out her palm to Tara. The witch cleaned it off with barely so much as a wince from Dawn, who seemed completely numb to what must have been at least somewhat painful. She squeezed on the bacitracin and for a final touch taped on the first-aid gauze.  
  
"There, good as new. But Dawn, what happened? How did you cut yourself."  
  
"I- I threw the mug, th-that I use to keep pencils in. It smashed against the door and broke. I w-went to pick them up and I cut my hand on one of the shards. It was stupid. I just wasn't being careful."  
  
"S-so, you uh, didn't do this to yourself, right?"  
  
Dawn expression turned from grief to anger. "How can you even ask me that? Like I'm some sort of suicidal freak? I wouldn't do that."  
  
"I just have to make sure, Dawn. If you were hurting yourself I needed to know. It's my job to know what's going on with you."  
  
"Oh right," she laughed sardonically, "it's always everyone's job to take care of little Dawnie. Can't take care of herself of course. I mean, after being a big ball of apocalyptic energy, even when she's the slayer we all gotta keep an eye on her! Because it's not like she can take care of her little baby self."  
  
"You know for a fact that's not it at all. I just care about you, and as parental-type it is my responsibility to take care of you and make sure that you are taking care of yourself. You cut yourself once before, I have to make sure it's not going to happen again."  
  
Dawn was silenced by Tara's last words. How could she possible respond to that one? It was a low blow, but it was what it took to make Dawn stop fighting back in a battle she couldn't, and probably shouldn't win.  
  
"I..." Dawn hated saying this, "I'm sorry, okay. I just-"  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Tara said soothingly as she sat next to Dawn and took her uninjured hand. "You don't ever have to explain yourself to me. I love you, Dawnie, and I will always, always , always be here for you, for whatever you need from me."  
  
Dawn began to cry as she leaned onto Tara's chest. Salty rivers of tears slipped down her flushed cheeks and onto the witch's lap.  
  
"I dreamed of her last night."  
  
Tara understood immediately. "Of your mom."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yes. But this one, it was so different. It was... I'm still convincing myself that it didn't happen that way."  
  
"What didn't? Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Dawn sat up without releasing Tara's hand. "I- I was on the tower. From the night with... with Glory and Buffy... and Spike came up, and he got thrown like before and I watched him fall. And then I got cut, and I felt it, I felt it like it was happening again even though I told myself it couldn't. The blood fell and I could feel the energy crackling beneath me. And then, this time, Mom came for me. She pushed Doc off the tower, picked up the knife that he had dropped and cut me loose. I turned and saw the portal opening, but Mom, she couldn't see 'cause her back was to it. I told her it had to end and she said she knew. Then..." Dawn stopped and took a deep breath as more painful tears fell from her eyes, "I took the knife from Mom's hand and stabbed her. I remember the feeling, it was like cutting butter. When she looked up at me, she looked just as she did when... when I saw her in the morgue. I smiled... and laughed... and pushed her into the portal."  
  
Tara could feel tears falling from her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around Dawn. She could feel the ache of the young teen's heart pumping in her own veins. She squeezed Dawn as tightly as she could, and she felt the girl shake in her arms from the violence of her sobs.  
  
"Tell me... Tara..." Dawn struggled for breath, "did I kill my mother?"  
  
"No!" She insisted in instant protest as forcefully as you could. "Dawn, what happened, it was not your fault. Do you understand? That... it was just the way things happened, Dawnie. But it WAS NOT your fault."  
  
"Then why?" She begged as he fists clenched tighter to the cloth of Tara's shirt, "why do I feel like this?"  
  
"Like what, Dawnie?"  
  
"Like death was really my gift."  
  
"Oh Sweetie," Tara sighed heavily as she put a gently hand up to Dawn's flushed cheek, "because you're grieving."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike smiled reassuringly at Tara before turning the doorknob and entering his bedroom. Buffy sat on the middle of the bed completely still. He might have mistaken her for a statue if her eyes didn't follow him steadily as he walked to the bed and sat beside her. He smiled, as warmly as he could and merely sat with her in silence. If she needed more than that, he knew she would let him know.  
  
After a few long minutes of silence, she spoke to him. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, love?"  
  
"I asked for you to leave me alone."  
  
"Oh," he said, a little hurt, "I'll go if you want."  
  
"No," she said, he eyes glistening with unshed tears as she finally looked up at him, "thank you for coming anyway."  
  
"Of course, pet. I mean, what makes you think that I would listen to you now when you told me to go away. I never listened before."  
  
"Right," she nodded as she leaned into his chest, "what was I thinking?"  
  
Spike lay back and allowed Buffy to make herself comfortable on him. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and took in the scent of her. He would never get tired of holding her so close. The scent of her surrounding him, her warm, even breath like fire on his skin. He loved nothing more than to be holding her when she needed him to hold her, or even when she didn't.  
  
"I told myself it would be just another day. I told myself that it's just a day in a week in month in a year, but it's not. No matter what I tell myself it's still the same. The same feeling of death, and pain, and guilt. That same awful feeling like if I'm not careful, I'll see it all over again."  
  
"It won't. It can't."  
  
"But then..." Buffy began to weep steadily into his chest, "but then she's really gone."  
  
"I know, Buffy. I..."  
  
"I try to think she's not. I try to pretend like just a trick of the mind because I miss her so much. And now it's true that she's gone because I'm naming our daughter after her and she can't be gone because I need her to be here. I want her to see her granddaughter. I want her to see how happy I am, how happy I finally am... with you. And that'll never happen, Spike. And that'll never happen because she's really, really gone."  
  
Spike was at a loss for words. What could he possibly say to make this any better. He could hold her all he liked or she liked but that wouldn't bring Joyce back. Nothing ever would. Spike didn't like to think of that fact much either, for after all, he was quite fond of the lady.  
  
"Buffy-" Spike tried to make words come but he was stopped when he could hear the sudden increase of her heartbeat. He put her hand on he chest and could feel the pounding beneath the skin.  
  
"Buffy what's the matter?" Dumb question.  
  
"Tell me she's going to be okay," she gasped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kat. Please, Spike, tell me something soothing. Tell me she's going to be okay. I need to hear you tell me."  
  
Spike adjusted Buffy on the pillow next to him and sat up. He looked at her with bright eyes and smiled. "All right."  
  
He sat on his knees beside her and pulled up her shirt so that her swollen belly was fully exposed. The licked his lips and placed his ear right above her bellybutton. His head rested there for a while before Buffy couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm listening to right now."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow and shook her head once.  
  
Spike smiled slyly at her. "I am listened to the perfectly normal, perfectly healthy heartbeat of a seven month old fetus. I hear it loud, and steady, and strong. Oh God, Buffy, if you could hear what I am hearing now... you would be completely worry-free."  
  
Buffy started to cry again as she grabbed the side of Spike's face and pulled his lips onto hers. She kissed him lovingly and passionately. It was passion that she had never felt before for anyone. And she knew why. It was because her love for him was different than the love she had ever felt for anyone else before in her life.  
  
As she pulled her lips slowly away from his, she opened her eyes and noticed the scar on his left eyebrow in a way she never had before. She ran her thumb over it smoothing and Spike swam in the feeling of her gentle touch.  
  
"The Chinese Slayer, from the... from the Boxer Rebellion, she- she gave you this. And the other, the one from New York, she gave you that," Buffy nodded in the direction of the duster which had been lazily thrown on a chair in their bedroom. "Tell me, what have I given you? Wh-what has Dawn given you?"  
  
Spike grinned widely and placed his hand on Buffy's still exposed belly as he moved his lips beside her ear.  
  
"Everything."  
TBC... 


	24. Warmth, and the Lack Thereof

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 24: Warmth, and the Lack Thereof  
  
Dawn pressed her lips against Dave's and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. To the Slayer, it was bliss at its finest. Her boyfriend reached just below the bottom of her shirt and passed his hands over the small of her back. A slight giggle escaped from Dawn's mouth as Dave buried his face in the hollow of her neck, and she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Dave looked up at her and smiled widely. Dawn was sure that if she had been standing, she would have collapsed. The backs of her knees tingled slightly and Dave slowly brought his lips up to hers.  
  
The young lovers were pulled abruptly from their bit of paradise when they heard knuckles rap twice against David's bedroom door. They struggled to get their hands off of one another and both had that classic look of a teen just barely caught on their faces as Dave's dad entered. He knew immediately what his son and son's girlfriend had been up to but chose to ignore it simply due to the fact that he didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Dinner's ready," he informed the pair before rolling his eyes and shutting the door behind him as he left. Dawn broke into a fit of giggles as Dave's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. He took his girlfriend's hand in his and lead her from his room.  
  
Dawn took a seat across from Dave and between his mother and father at their dining room table. She had been invited over for dinner and how could she refuse some of Mrs. Levitz's cooking? Of course she couldn't, and so there she was. She smiled at David, her passion for him flaring in her eyes as she did and he grinned at her kindly, warmly, lovingly.  
  
"Leg, thigh, or breast?"  
  
Dawn was suddenly pulled away from her boyfriend's eyes. "Huh?"  
  
Mrs. Levitz laughed and smiled kindly. "Sorry to interrupted, honey. Do you want a leg, breast or thigh?"  
  
Dawn's eyes wandered to the large bird that had been placed in front of her and she considered her options for a moment before answering.  
  
"Thigh, please."  
  
"As you like it," the woman spoke warmly to Dawn, just the way a mother should. It was a way that Dawn loved being spoken to, regardless of whether or not the woman standing beside her was really her mother.  
  
"So," Mrs. Levitz began as she sat herself down at the table and served herself, "what do you two have planned for tonight."  
  
"Just some vid," Dave answered as he stabbed a bite of chicken. "I rented a few flicks for us to watch."  
  
"That sounds nice," the woman nodded at her son warmly. "Oh! And before I forget..." she said before rising from the table once again and leaving the room. She came back a few moments later, holding a shiny red gift bag with some tissue paper coming out of the top. Mrs. Levitz smiled and handed it to Dawn.  
  
"That's for your sister," she informed the teen. "Actually, it's for the baby. Just a little gift, I thought it was cute. I saw it in the store and it reminded me of one of Dave's favorites from when he was a baby."  
  
"Aw, Maryann, this is so thoughtful of you," Dawn sighed as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "I'm sure she'll love it. Um... can I look at it?"  
  
"Of course. Just tuck the tissue paper around it again when you're done."  
  
"All right," Dawn spoke quietly as she carefully pulled back the decorative paper. She gently took out the contents of the bag and it showed itself to be The Count from "Sesame Street". Dawn had to stifle her amused giggle as she thought of what Spike's reaction would be when he got a load of the cuddly yet firm stuffed toy that Dawn was holding.  
  
"This is absolutely perfect," Dawn informed her boyfriend's parents with a huge grin spread across her face. She looked across the table at David, who was also doing his best not to laugh.  
  
Dawn placed the toy back in the bag and tucked it back in so that it was hidden by the tissue paper. She sighed, nodded, and looked at Mrs. Levitz with an amused grin.  
  
"Oh yeah... Buffy's gonna LOVE this!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy stared at the TV blankly as Dawson explained his most recent tryst with what's-her-name to the other guy on the show... Macey, Gracey, Lacey... whatever. She sighed loudly and picked up the remote to turn it off or at least change the channel when Spike reentered the living room, bearing the glass of apple juice that Buffy had requested.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you changin' that?"  
  
"Please tell me that is rhetorical."  
  
Spike stared at her blankly as he handed Buffy the glass.  
  
"This is crap," she informed him matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? Is not!"  
  
"Yes it is! It has no plot, no point, and no big picture. It's so unrealistic and just... stupid."  
  
"So what then?" He challenged her, "you call 'Joe Millionaire' high quality television?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do! At least it's remotely entertaining..."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Okay! I'll admit it! It's an addiction. What do you want from me?"  
  
"That's a good start. You know, the first part of dealing with addiction is admitting that you have a problem..."  
  
"I'll give up 'Joe Millionaire' when you give up smoking," Buffy laughed as she swiftly grabbed a pillow and hit her lover in the face as hard as she could, being that it was merely a pillow. Spike couldn't help but laugh out loud as he gave in to Buffy's want and he clicked off the TV. The Slayer smiled her gratitude and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"You know..." Spike half mumbled half purred, "if you're not into watching the telly right now, we could always go for other types of recreation..."  
  
"Hmm, sorry sweetie, not in the mood."  
  
Spike pulled back a bit and raised his brow curiously. "You? Not in the mood? Now that's not something I thought I'd ever hear you say, love."  
  
"Oh!" She gasped, "really? Well look who's ta-"  
  
Buffy was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She glanced quickly at the clock which told her that it was nearly ten. She rose, steadied herself, and ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair.  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
Spike shrugged as Buffy waddled her way over to the door. She turned on the porch light and prepared herself for anything. To her extreme surprise, it was the very last people she was expecting to see.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"And good evening to you, Ms. Summers."  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
Without thinking, Buffy slammed the door in her visitor's face. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat and head as she began to hyperventilate. She clenched her fists so tightly that her nails were digging painfully into her skin, and she could feel the clamminess of her shaking palms.  
  
Spike could hear the intensity of Buffy's heart and breathing from the other room and he immediately ran to her side.  
  
"Who is it? Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"It-it-it... it's them. Th-th-the Council."  
  
"Like... THE Council?"  
  
"Duh! What other 'council' would I mean?"  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Damned if I know. But my money's on-"  
  
"The baby," Spike finished Buffy's thought and she nodded. "All right, well, why don't we let them in and deal with this properly, then."  
  
"No! Bad, BAD plan! Why don't we lock them out and make them go away. Please, Spike, make them go away. I want them to be not here. I don't want them to... what if th-they want to take her away or-"  
  
Buffy's banter was stopped when Spike pulled her tight against his chest and held her there. He took a few deep breaths, hoping that the sound of air passing slowly in and out of his lungs would create a pattern for Buffy. After a few minutes it did, and he pulled back from her just enough so that he could take her hands.  
  
"Buffy, listen to me. Be calm. The best thing you can do right now for you and Kat is to be calm. We can handle this and we will. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing will get out of our control because I won't let it, WE won't let it. Right?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Right."  
  
"Right, then," Spike spoke calmly as Buffy reached out and opened the door.  
  
"Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy nodded weakly and tried to smile, but she couldn't manage to force her lips into an upward curl. "Uh- Mr. Travers. Hiya."  
  
"Hello. I'm sorry to drop in on you so abruptly but, may we come in?" He asked, 'we' referring to himself as well as two other watchers that had previously made the trip to Sunnydale, Lydia and Nigel.  
  
"Uh-" Buffy looked back at Spike who merely raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. She sighed heavily and turned back toward the door. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Without a word, Travers walked by Buffy with Nigel and Lydia on his tail. They followed him like the good little puppies they were trained to be. They walked elegantly and rather obnoxiously to the living room where they all took a seat on the couch. Buffy closed the door softly, though she felt like she could slam it so hard it might break the glass. She walked to where the watchers were now sitting, with Spike by her side. Before she sat herself, there were a few things she wanted to get out in the open.  
  
"Okay, look, I don't know why you're here, and I don't really care all the much. The point is, for whatever reason, you're here, sitting in my home and I want to make a few things clear. First, if this is for some sort of review or impossible test that you are so notorious for, forget it. Get out of my house now and nothing will get broken. Second, if you are planning on staying, there will be no harassment of my friends or family. If you want to talk, you talk directly to me, period. Are we understood?"  
  
Travers smiled warmly but his grin didn't reach his eyes. He was so eerie in a way that made a chill run up Buffy's spine.  
  
"Please, Buffy, why don't you have a seat and we'll-"  
  
"Are. We. Clear?"  
  
"Very. Your terms are understood. Now, will you please sit so we can explain to you the purpose of our visit?"  
  
Buffy nodded and sat in on of the chairs by the coffee table. Spike sat on the arm of her chair and watched the interaction taking place before him without a word. Buffy opened her fist and lay her hand flat on the arm of the chair by where Spike sat. The vampire used the tips of his fingers to soothingly stoke from her palm up to the tips of her fingers.  
  
"So, you wanna tell me what the hell you're doing here then? More specifically, how'd you know about the baby."  
  
"Very good, Ms. Summers. I'm not surprised that out motives are rather obvious to you. Yes, we heard about the baby-"  
  
"But my question is who told you?" She asked calmly, though her voice was shaking with anger from knowing that one of her own had betrayed her trust.  
  
"That's not important, Ms. Summers. What is, is that we are not here to give you a hard time or cause you any trouble. We simply come bearing information. Anything you want to know that we can answer, we will tell you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. No tests, no trials, simply information."  
  
"So no strings attached?"  
  
"No strings, whatsoever."  
  
"Oh, okay then," Buffy stammered a bit, now feeling the onset of the awkwardness of her situation. Also the discomfort because she could see the look of a liar in Travers' eyes. "Well, uh, thanks. I mean, I can't really think of anything off the top of my head except... actually... there is one thing I've kinda been wondering about."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Have there been any before me? Slayers, I mean. Am I the first slayer to ever have a child."  
  
"No. You're not. There haven't been many, but there have been some in the past. The most recent was... I believe... Nikki Wood. Lived in New York, and she had a four year old son when she was killed by..." Travers trailed off and he took the time to shoot a cold glance at Spike. The vampire's eyes widened when he realized the watcher's implication and he barely felt when Buffy grabbed his hand and gave it a powerful squeeze.  
  
"Well," Travers continued, "we needn't get ourselves wrapped up in the more sordid details of her past. The point is, Ms. Summers, that no, you are not the first."  
  
"Oh," she said coolly and emotionlessly. "All right. Is that all?"  
  
The elderly man nodded politely at the slayer. "Yes, Buffy, that's all."  
  
"Okay. Then could you please leave my house now?"  
  
Lydia and Nigel both shot shocked glances at their "master" who smiled sardonically at the blonde who he despised for having so much power over him. He stood and the other two did the same. Buffy watched as they headed wordlessly toward the door, but she decided to stop them for one last word of caution.  
  
"Oh hey, Travers?" They all turned to look at her. "One more thing, if you or any of your... uh... associates come within thirty feet of my child without my or Spike's direct permission, I will kill you. No questions asked, I will kill you and make sure that your bodies are never found. See, I'm not taking any chances, and a final word to the wise, I don't make idle threats."  
  
"Yes Ms. Summers, we understand. Your conditions are acceptable. And bye they way, congratulations." Without another word, the council left.  
  
Buffy buried her face in her hands and let out a loud, relieved sigh. Spike kneeled by her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Buffy looked up from her hands and into Spike's deep blue eyes. Tears were shimmering at the brim of her own eyes but she forced them not to fall. She smiled weakly and shook her head.  
  
"I guess so. I just don't like them being here. They're much more fun when there's an ocean keeping them from me and the people I love."  
  
"Yeah, I get that."  
  
"And Spike, don't listen about what they said. We don't know if what they tell is true."  
  
"I do. I killed a slayer in New York, I know this. And if she had a child I... it wasn't me. I mean, it wasn't the same me, I mean-"  
  
Buffy placed her lips gently on top of Spike's in order to cease his distressed banter. "Spike, I know exactly what you mean."  
  
He smiled sadly and rested his forehead against hers. The chill of his flesh balanced out the heat of Buffy's flushed skin.  
  
"I just can't believe that..." she choked as more tears threatened to fall, "who would tell the council. I mean who-"  
  
Buffy stopped and stood abruptly. She headed toward the door without a word and Spike ran after her and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt.  
  
"Hey, love, where are you going?"  
  
"I think I- I have to go. I'll be back soon I promise. There's just something I need to do. I'll be fine."  
  
Buffy then turned from him, grabbed the keys to the car, and left the house without a look back. She left a rather baffled Spike staring at the front door which she had shut behind her.  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
Hey everyone. I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I haven't had much of a chance to get to the computer in the past few weeks. But fortunately, Spring break is in five days and I'm hoping to get up at least two more chapters then. In the meantime... keep reviewing!!! 


	25. Choler

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 25: Choler  
  
Buffy banged on the door so hard she though she would damage the wood, and that was her holding back. She pulled her arm back for one final blow but stopped herself just before she actually put her fist through the door. Angry tears streamed furiously down her flushed face. The betrayal she felt was hot on her skin and deep in her bones and she thought she was going to throw up. When the door was pulled open anxiously it took all of Buffy's strength to keep from sending her fist straight into the jaw of the person standing before her.  
  
"Dear lord! Buffy, what's wrong?" Giles asked as he reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder which she forced away violently.  
  
"How could you?' She asked, gritting her teeth so hard that she was barely understandable.  
  
"What? Buffy, I don't know what you-"  
  
"Don't lie to me! One person who I thought I could..." Buffy trailed off as she became too angry for words. The hatred she felt for someone she loved and relied on so much made her feel sick.  
  
"Buffy, I don't understand," Giles told her, his eyes and voice all full of concern for his charge. The bastard.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, calming her nerves as well as her maternal instinct to pummel her Watcher. But the little bit of rational that still dwelled in her was telling her that that surely wasn't the way. Buffy knew that this was right and that she needed to hear what Giles had to say. This was a more passive approach than Buffy would have liked to take, or had intended to take for that matter, but he was Giles. She did love him after all.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked, her voice eerily steady.  
  
Giles stepped aside and pulled back the door a bit farther so that she could pass. "Of course."  
  
Buffy walked in and the scent of Giles surrounded her. It was the familiar smell of old books, scotch, and the hint of leather, which was usually a calming, soothing scent. But at that moment, it made Buffy's blood boil. Her heart started to pound violently in her chest and she thought she could actually hear the beats blasting in her ears. She was startled by a sudden kick in the abdomen from her unborn child. She placed her hand over her stomach protectively and took a few more deep breaths. She knew it wouldn't and wasn't doing her or Kat any good to get so upset.  
  
Giles walked up behind Buffy and carefully placed his hand on her elbow. He was shocked and hurt when she flinched away from his touch. He drew back his hand and ran it through his hair before pulling off his glasses and setting them on his desk.  
  
"Buffy. Please, will you tell why you're here and acting so strangely. Whatever it is I-"  
  
"Was it you?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"What? I don't-"  
  
She swirled around with such force that her long blonde hair bounced elegantly on her shoulders. Giles was distracted for a brief moment by her grace. He wondered if maybe her true calling was to dance. He had to keep himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of his mental-tangent, and then remembered Spike one time calling Buffy and a dance. Maybe that was it...  
  
"I just..." Buffy began before trailing off sadly, "I need to know if it was you who told the council."  
  
"Told the council? About what?"  
  
"You mean... you don't know?"  
  
"Buffy, I think I've made it perfectly clear to you that I have no bloody clue of what's going on since you nearly broke down my door!"  
  
Buffy shook her head in confusing. She was so sure it had been him. Who else would have... "But I thought... I mean... don't you know that the council's here?"  
  
"The council is in Sunnydale?" The look of shock on Giles's face told her everything she needed to know as pangs of extreme guilt swept through her body.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes. And they know about the baby."  
  
"Oh my- and what on earth makes you suspect that I would ask them to come here? What reason do you have to think that I would go behind your back like that? Honestly, I can't believe that you would think that I..." Giles stopped mid-sentence and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it made the most sense... I guess? It's just, you have the greatest connection with them. You worked for them and all I just assumed..."  
  
"Buffy, I cannot believe that you would even suspect me as betraying your trust like that. If you had any idea how that makes me feel-"  
  
"I do know!" She insisted as her stomach tied itself into another know. "I know because that's exactly how I felt when I thought that you told them. Giles, I am so, so, so sorry about this. I just... I thought that you had told them about Kat and I went crazy. I trust you more than anyone in this world. I didn't mean to be all accusey, really."  
  
Giles sighed and nodded. "I understand, Buffy, I do. But as you know, I've never been one for your whole 'shoot now, ask questions later' approach to things. But I do understand why you would be so upset and I suppose I also understand why you would think it was me, even if it certainly was not."  
  
Buffy put her hands up to her mouth as her guilty feeling boiled over the top and poured down her cheeks in the form of tears. "Oh Giles!"  
  
The watcher took a few steps forward and put his arms around his slayer. "I know, Buffy. You're afraid, and with perfectly good reason and don't worry about it. You've done worse, really you have."  
  
Buffy choked a short laugh. "That helps, Giles."  
  
"I try," he told her as he let her go and placed his hands on her upper arms. "All better now?" He asked in an overly patronizing tone.  
  
Buffy nodded and Giles led her to a seat on his couch. She sat down heavily, feeling like if she wasn't careful her belly would cause her to completely topple over and possibly break his coffee table. Buffy reflexively placed a hand on her stomach and Giles smiled and did the same.  
  
"Look at you," he cooed softly, "I so happy for you, I really am."  
  
"I know, me too," she smiled. "But I can't believe this! I mean, I thought that a bunch of freaky cultish vampires was all I had to worry about, but now the council? And that may be the least of my worries! Who knows what else is out there with a jonze for some baby of slayer."  
  
"You'll get through this, Buffy. I have faith in that if nothing else. You're the strongest person I have ever met and you have never failed to take care of the ones you love."  
  
Buffy stroked her perfectly manicures fingertips over the area just above her bellybutton. "I don't know Giles. I'm just so tired and there's so much going on all at once. And now with the council here, I just don't know how strong I really am."  
  
"Buffy, I understand that this must be nerve-wracking-"  
  
"Well duh! But what I really need to know now is who the hell told the council about my pregnancy?"  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn kissed Dave one last time, this being the tenth time she said it would be the last one. It was a quarter to one and the Slayer knew that she needed to go. She could still get in at least three hours of patrolling before the baddies started going in. Maybe she could even stop by for a visit with Clem. She pulled back, put two fingers gently on her boyfriends lips and pouted.  
  
"I really have to go, David," she insisted reluctantly.  
  
He smiled, kissed her fingertips and nodded understandingly. "Yeah," he agreed, "I know."  
  
Dawn put a gentle palm up to his face and smiled warmly at him. God, she loved him so much! Her eyes told him every thing as he gave her a playful shove when she stepped out of the car. She approached the porch steps when she heard Dave calling softly after her.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie! Wouldn't wanna forget this," he told her as he held the gift bag up out of the driver's side window.  
  
Dawn smile thankfully and trotted over to the car to take the bag. "Thanks, cutie."  
  
"Anytime, anytime."  
  
Dawn giggled pleasantly as she backed away from the car. "I can't wait for Spike to get this. Too perfect!"  
  
"My mom has good taste," Dave shrugged.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Dawn turned and finally made her way up the porch steps and to the front door. She turned the key as quietly as she could so as not to disturb anyone who may be sleeping. When she entered the foyer she took off her coat and hung it gently on the coat rack. She was startled to see Willow, Tara, and Spike all sitting in the living room wide awake.  
  
"Hey guys, what's wrong? If it's demony let me know because I'm about to go on my oh-so-fun Friday-night-slash-Saturday-morning patrol."  
  
"Not a demon," Willow informed her, "it's the council."  
  
"The council? What are they doing here?"  
  
"They know," Spike said with a slight growl audible under his breath, "they knew that she's pregnant."  
  
"Oh god," Dawn whispered as her eyes traveled down to the floor.  
  
Tara tried to explain as best as she could with the little information that she had. "We're not sure how they knew. Buffy called a little while ago, she went over to Giles's to see if he knew anything but-"  
  
"He didn't," Dawn shook her head as she spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
"No," Willow assured her, "how did you-"  
  
"I-" Dawn began but wasn't able to complete her though. "I need to get ready," she told them as she turned and ran briskly up the stairs. They could hear the door slam shut as they looked at one another with confusion.  
  
Willow shook her head. "Well that was-"  
  
"It was her," Spike stated just loudly enough for the others to hear. "It was Dawn who told the council."  
  
"Spike, you can't know that," Willow argued for the teen's sake though she could already see where Spike was coming from.  
  
"Yes, I can. Why do you think she was acting that way when we told her? Besides, if not Giles and if not Buffy, then who else would be talking to the council besides the other slayer. I should have known. But why would she..." Spike trailed off as he stood, staring angrily at the stairs, "I'm gonna kill her."  
  
"Whoa! Hey! You wanna slow it down for a second there?" Willow asked as she walked over next to him and grabbed his upper arm, "we will be doing no killing of any literal or figurative kind. We are going to go about this calmly like mature people and NOT lose our heads. Understand?"  
  
Spike shook the witch's hand violently from his arm. "No."  
  
The vampire ran at the stairs and took them three at a time with Willow chasing after him. Dawn could hear him coming before he even reached the stairs but she didn't bother locking her door. She knew that he would probably break it down even if she had. God, he was so angry. He had never been this mad at her before. Guilty tears poured down her face as she braced herself for the inevitable.  
  
Spike stepped over the threshold of her room, eyes flaring with anger. Dawn could see his anger from the way he moved, and the way his jaw was clenched so that the line of the bone was even more defined than usual. She felt overwhelmed and intimidated, her body tensed, preparing for battle though she knew that he was no physical threat. He couldn't touch her, wouldn't touch her in a way that might cause her any type of harm. But that wouldn't stop him from unleashing his anger upon her.  
  
"Spike, before you-"  
  
"Shut up," he commanded her coolly, his harsh and cold tone sent a chill down Dawn's spine and she obeyed. Whatever he had to say to her, she probably deserved it. "You... I don't think I have EVER felt this angry in my entire life. How could you, Dawn? How could you betray your sister's trust like that? The problems that you have now caused for us all are almost unforgivable. How could you be so bloody stupid as to-"  
  
"Spike!" Willow called his name to get his attention as she entered the room at last. "That is enough. You can't just barge in here like some kind of god and say these things to her, things that you are going to regret if you don't watch yourself."  
  
Spike took a step back and looked at Dawn who was crying relentlessly. Her face was bright red and tear-streaked. Her lower lip quivered as she wiped more salt water from her face. She avoided Spike's eyes at all costs and he sighed heavily before looking back at Willow.  
  
She looked up at him and put her fingertips gently on his elbow. "Why don't we hear what she has to say?"  
  
Spike nodded, his rational self beginning to set in and take control once again. He took a deep and unnecessary breath before speaking again. "Right, then. Dawn, why don't you tell us what happened."  
  
She nodded, and made a mental note of how much she owed Willow one. "Okay," she said, as calmly as she could though she felt like she was choking on tears. "The other day while everyone else was out Travers called. He said the council wanted to just check in on their slayers and stuff but I tried to be careful anyway. I know they can't be trusted, I'm not a complete idiot! I don't even really remember what we talked about but I... I let it slip that Buffy was pregnant and by the time I realized what I had told them, it was too late. They knew and it's all my fault! If anything happens to the baby, Spike, if the council hurts her or takes her or anything... then it's all my fault!"  
  
Dawn broke down into tears again and Willow quickly wrapped her arms around the slayer. "No, no, sweetie, it is not all your fault. You made a mistake, yes, everyone does but believe it is not your fault. Everyone knows how much you love your sister and this child. Besides, they may have already known and-"  
  
"And what?" She asked through her sobs, "I confirmed it? Either way, it's my fault I let the information slip! God- Buffy is never going to forgive me."  
  
"Yes, she will. She loves you Dawn and she knows that you would never do anything to hurt her." Willow looked up at Spike and urged him with her eyes to say something.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn, look," he sighed, "I know that you didn't mean to, all right? I just-" He sat down on her bed and was startled when he felt something firm yet flexible press up against his back.. He stood back up quickly and looked at the object in question: a small, red gift bag with a bit of tissue paper sticking out of the top. Her picked it up and held it up to Dawn.  
  
"Hey, Dawn, what's this?"  
  
Dawn wiped a few more tears from her eyes and cheeks as she looked at what the vampire was holding. "Oh, that's for you and Buffy. Actually, it's for the baby. You can open it if you want."  
  
Spike shrugged. "All right."  
  
He carefully pulled back the tissue paper and took out the Count. He stared at it for a moment before his recognition of the character kicked in. The hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips as he pressed his fingers into the soft creature.  
  
"It's from Mr. and Mrs. Levitz," Dawn informed him.  
  
Spike shocked everyone when he began to chuckle softly. "Buffy's gonna love this," he informed everyone.  
  
Willow began to laugh. "It's perfect."  
  
Dawn felt laughter rising in her throat and she didn't hold back as she stated, "yeah, that's what I've been saying."  
  
~*~TBC~*~ 


	26. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I owe everyone an apology for it being so long since I've updated last so I'm really really really sorry! I'm a sophomore in High School and fourth quarter is crunch-time so I've had crazy amounts of homework. Again, I'm very sorry and I'm really gonna try to get up another chapter ASAP!!! I have about six or seven chapters left so I'm sorta almost done. Anyway, please stick with this fic 'cause I promise it'll be worth it!!! Also, please keep reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you! --RaB--  
  
~*~  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 26: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Dawn kicked hard. She did a roundhouse kick even harder than the last. Giles flinched but bounced back quickly from the power of her blows. He had gotten used to it after all, after Buffy. She was so powerful for a such a young girl. He felt like he couldn't remember Buffy ever being Dawn's age, or younger. Though she acted like a child more than Giles had wanted, she did have to grow up so fast. It was as if she were never really that young. He wondered if it would be the same for Dawn. Or if she would even be around in a year... a month... a week... hell, if she would even be around tomorrow. But he couldn't allow himself to think that way; he didn't dare. It was that sort of mentality that got slayers killed.  
  
Giles was brought back from his being lost in thought by a misdirected kick on Dawn's part that landed right on his ribcage. He flew backwards a few feet and landed hard on his back with a loud thud which knocked the air from his lungs painfully. Janice, who was just watching her best friend train, let out a frightened and worried squeal as Dawn ran to her watcher's side.  
  
"Giles! Oh my God! Giles! Giles, are you all right? I am so, SO sorry!"  
  
Dawn took Giles's hand and put another behind his back to help him sit up. He did without too much trouble and he shook his head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.  
  
"I uh... I..." he trailed of dazedly.  
  
"Giles, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I missed the target. I am really, really sorry. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"I'll get some ice," Janice offered as she headed toward the door of the training room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dawn agreed, "ice would be good."  
  
Giles finally found his eyes in focus and he shook his head apologetically at Dawn. "No, no, Dawn. It... it was my fault. I got... uh... distracted. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"But I should have been more careful," she insisted. "I should have been more in control. I'm just so..." she trailed off sadly and shook her head, "I just, I wasn't focusing. It's my bad, really."  
  
"Dawn, it's all right," Giles asserted as Dawn helped him get onto his feet.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes," he told her as he straightened his glasses, "besides the small, cartoon birds that are flying about my head, I'm just fine."  
  
Dawn gave her watcher a playful shove and he smiled down at her. "Yeah, fine, joke at me all you want, at least I'm asking," she told him with a sly smirk as she walked toward her water bottle and took a long drink. Janice walked briskly into the room, past Dawn and right to Giles. She handed him the ice pack which he accepted graciously.  
  
"Thank you, Janice," he told her with a slight nod as he walked over to a chair and sat heavily upon it.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Just Giles," Dawn informed her friend, "I'm telling you, just Giles. 'Mister' is just so formal and respectful and stuff. Giles is just... Giles," she smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Thank you, Dawn," Giles told her sarcastically. "That means so much to hear you say that."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "You know me, always thinking of others."  
  
Giles grinned and nodded. "Of course." He paused, and shifted slightly where he sat so that he could reapply the ice pack to his injured abdomen. "Speaking of thinking, what were you so distracted by just now?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just stuff. Life type stuff."  
  
"Such as..." Giles prompted.  
  
"Just..." Dawn sighed and pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail that it was in, "just everything that's been going on. You know, with the baby and all."  
  
"And with the council, I'm assuming."  
  
"Yeah. Crazy pangs of guilt for that one. And it's like... I'm always on edge, just waiting for Buffy to flip on me, the way Spike did. I mean, I expect it. Hell, I deserve it for being so stupid. But she hasn't said anything about it. She's barely even spoken to me since last week and it's killing me that she's not. I just want her to talk to me, or even yell at me about it, you know?"  
  
Giles walked over and stood beside his slayer. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with gentle eyes. "If there's one thing I've learned about your sister, it's that Buffy has her own way of going about things. When she's ready to blow up at you, she will. But until then, you owe it to her to let her take her own time."  
  
Dawn nodded understandingly. "I know, it's just that..." she trailed off sadly and shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"Dawn? What were going to say?"  
  
"It's nothing... I just... I just never feel like I have anyplace to go, when I feel like this."  
  
Janice suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn spun around to face her best friend and she shook her head insistently. "No, no! I don't mean it like that. I mean... ever! I'll never have anyplace to go ever. Sunnydale is like a trap for me, I'm not allowed to leave. I have responsibilities and prophecies and vampires here and I'm never gonna be allowed to get away from them. Not even for a little while. And every time I get into a fight with Buffy I want to think, 'Gee, it sure will be nice when I can just hightail it outta here' but the fact of the matter is I can't. And I never will. I'm gonna be here till I die, which fortunately, might not be that long then."  
  
Janice walked forward cautiously and put her arms around her best friend who reciprocated eagerly. "Don't think like, Dawn. You're not stuck here," she told her as she pulled back from the embrace, "you're just... here. But just for now."  
  
"Yes, Dawn," Giles agreed, "nothing's really keeping you here, not really. You'll be able to leave. Maybe... maybe not permanently but, I'm sure there will be a time when you get to experience the world. You just may have to wait a little longer than others, that's all."  
  
Dawn sighed with frustration. "But I don't want to have to wait! I know how immature that is but..." Dawn took sudden notice of that familiar look that Giles had on his face and she changed her course. "Yeah, I get it, duty and obligation and all that. You don't have to say it Giles."  
  
"Dawn, I understand how hard this is for you but-"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Giles, Dawn, and Janice all turned and the source of Dawn's name being called. Giles grimaced at the speaker. "Funny, I thought I was talking, not that it matters."  
  
Spike shrugged and nodded his head toward Dawn. "Sorry, Rupes, gotta get the slayer. It's patrol time."  
  
Dawn frowned and looked to Giles for his permission to go. He nodded and she headed toward the door. "Hey Janice, you game for a little demon ass- kicking?"  
  
"Always," Janice smiled at her best friend as she followed her from the training room. They geared up, putting stakes in sleeves and bottles of holy water into any pockets that could hold them. Dawn and Janice each grabbed a light jacket and Spike put on his classic duster.  
  
"You ready?" He asked the pair.  
  
Dawn smiled and gripped the stake in her hand firmly. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Keep up, Slayer!" Spike commanded Dawn as she trailed behind from a distance. She shot Spike a dark look at the back of his head which she knew he couldn't see. She reasoned that she pretty much deserved the cold manner in which he was treating her, but that still didn't change the fact that she hated it. She ran to catch up with him and Janice did the same, though she stayed behind the two a few paces. She figured it wasn't in her own best interest to suffocate between the tension.  
  
"So what?" Dawn asked as she reached the vampire's side, "you're just calling me slayer now?"  
  
"You got a problem with that? You are the slayer, aren't you?"  
  
Dawn stopped and cocked an eyebrow at Spike as she crossed her arms petulantly. "Do I constantly refer to you as 'vampire'?"  
  
Spike surveyed the girl pursed his lips before blowing a breath of air between them. "Fair enough."  
  
The two continued on with Janice still following close behind, more wary of their surroundings than the other two, who were too wrapped up in being angry with each other to really pay attention.  
  
"Um, Dawn? Spike? Where are we going?"  
  
Spike stopped and looked around. He smiled apologetically at Janice and nodded his head to his right. "We're stopping by Clem's, something I gotta get there before we patrol."  
  
Janice's lips turned up into a bright smile. "Really? So we're going to like, a crypt then? So cool!"  
  
"Yeah, all right. I've been meaning to stop by Clem's anyway, to say 'hi' or whatever," Dawn informed them.  
  
"Wonderful, you'll do it while we're there then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Could we just go?"  
  
"Already going," Spike smirked at her.  
  
"You are SO frustrating!" Dawn growled at him before storming off in the direction of his old crypt. Janice trailed Dawn and Spike fell into place behind them at a steady pace. It wasn't long before the three entered the crypt.  
  
"Hello?" Clem called out from the back of his crypt. He walked toward them with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Oh, hey! Spike, Dawn, great to see ya! I didn't know you were comin' tonight." Clem smiled cheerily at his friends and then noticed Janice. "I don't know you do I?"  
  
Janice shook her head and extended her hand. "No. I'm Janice."  
  
Clem took her slim hand in his large, fleshy one and shook it warmly. "Nice to meetcha!"  
  
Janice couldn't help but giggle as she said, "yeah, you too."  
  
"So, Clem," Spike started as he walked toward a chair that was placed close to a poker table set up in the middle of the crypt. "Who's coming tonight?"  
  
"Whoa? Spike, please don't tell me you dragged me and Janice along to poker night."  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Oh no!" Dawn insisted angrily, "I am not gonna sit around here like your bitch and watch you play kitten poker with your friends."  
  
"Kitten poker?" Janice questioned.  
  
"Don't ask," Dawn told her, "let's just go. Sorry, Clem."  
  
"It's all right," he told her, "I understand."  
  
"No, Dawn, wait," Spike told as he grabbed her arm and she spun around.  
  
"What?" She asked, her voice thick with irritation.  
  
"Well, it's just that, it might not be safe for you to go out there right now."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that I wouldn't advise it under good *council*."  
  
Dawn felt her face instantly flush red with anger. It was one thing for him to be mad at her, but to speak to her with such blatant malice... that wasn't fair. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she did. She didn't mean to add extra stress to his and Buffy's life, but she did. And she didn't mean to reach up and slap his hard across the face, but she definitely did, leaving a bright pink handprint on his pale, cold flesh.  
  
"You are the biggest asshole!" She told him coldly as she turned her back on him and marched out of the crypt. Janice shot Spike a nasty look before chasing after her friend. Spike realized his mistake a moment too late and he shrugged his shoulders apologetically at Clem before running from his old home.  
  
"Dawn! Wait!" Spike called, but as he expected she simply continued to walk briskly away from him. He ran faster to catch up and he grabbed her arm. She turned around quickly and violently shook his hand from her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She commanded. "Don't you fucking touch me!"  
  
"Look, Dawn-"  
  
"No! Whatever you have to say now, I don't want to hear it. You think I don't already feel awful about what I did? I feel guilty like, twenty-four- seven, and you just have to rub it in, don't you? You can't just understand that it was a mistake and I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't... Nibblet..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" She screamed infuriated. "Don't call me things that mean you care. You don't care. Just... stay away from me," she told him as she put her hands up and backed away slowly.  
  
He took a forceful step forward. "I will not. You can't-"  
  
"Spike, I'm going to give you fair warning now. If you don't stay the hell away from me you are going to seriously regret it."  
  
She turned on her heel and stormed away from the spot were Spike stood, awe- stricken. Janice kept up with Dawn as best she could. She tried to say things that would give some small amount of comfort to her friend, though she was constantly losing her breath. Dawn did appreciate the effort, Janice was a good friend; however, no matter what Janice said, Dawn knew it couldn't make up for what she had done.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn padded lightly down the stairs and headed toward the living room. It was just after six in the morning and once again, sleep couldn't seem to find the troubled teen. She walked into the living room and found that her sister seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
Buffy was sitting on the couch, staring somewhat absently out the window. A small smile was playing at the edge of her lips as she leaned her face on her left hand and placed her right hand softly on her belly. Her fingers were continually moving over where her child was constantly growing and though she seemed out of it, Dawn knew that her sister knew she was there.  
  
"I watched the sunrise this morning," Buffy informed her, "it was nice. I don't think I take enough time to enjoy the little things. Though," Buffy began as she shifted her weight so she was facing her sister, "I suppose the sunrise isn't such a little thing."  
  
"I'm sorry," Dawn apologized automatically. "If I'm disturbing you, I could just go."  
  
Buffy smiled gently and shook her head. "Nah. You're not disturbing me at all. C'mere," she told her sister as she patted the couch beside her, "you can sit if you want to, you know."  
  
Dawn obliged willingly and sat on the couch beside Buffy. She put her head down on what was left of her sister's lap. Buffy ran her fingers through Dawn's long brown locks and the younger slayer instantly felt relaxed.  
  
"I don't understand," she confessed.  
  
"Understand what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why you aren't freaking out on me. Why you aren't angry."  
  
Buffy took a moment to consider this. She should be angry, she had every reason and right to be angry and yet, she just wasn't. "Basically... I just know that what you did you did by accident and that you would never do anything to hurt me. I can see how bad you feel about all this and I don't think I need to make that worse. I don't feel I need to punish you for making a mistake, granted it was a huge mistake but, a mistake all the same."  
  
Dawn felt tears coming to her eyes as the comfort of knowing Buffy didn't hate her relieved some of her anxiety. "Thank you," she whispered as a few tears fell heavily from her eyes. "I just wish... I wish Spike felt the same as you. Did he-"  
  
"Tell me about what happened last night?" Buffy asked. "Yeah, he did. He feels pretty bad about it. But you have to understand Dawn that he has every right to be angry about what happened. He was... out of line last night and what he said was just plain immature and he knows that. But Spike is well... Spike. He's gonna deal with things however he feels he needs to deal with them so just don't let it get to you. He'll get over it. You know Spike."  
  
"I just hate when he's so mad at me."  
  
Buffy lifted up her sister's head just enough so that she could plant a warm kiss on her head. "I know, sweetie, I know."  
  
"I'm so distracted by everything that's been going on. I can't eat, I can't concentrate in school, I can't sleep. I don't think I've really slept since they came. I mean, it's not like we haven't had bad in town before, I can deal with that... but having the bad be my fault..."  
  
"Oh, Dawnie," Buffy cooed gently as she continued to stroke her little sister's hair. "I wish I could just make it better for you but this is gonna take some time. It'll be okay if you're just willing give it that."  
  
Dawn grumbled. "When did you become all level headed and rational?" She asked.  
  
"Mmm... about the time I got pregnant."  
  
"I thought that being pregnant was supposed to make you crazy."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and poked her sister playfully in the ribs. "Yeah, yeah. Crazy to everyone else, maybe. But no crazier than usual."  
  
Dawn laughed at this as she quipped, "that's debatable."  
  
"Thanks, Dawn. That's nice of you," Buffy informed her sister as she gave her brunette tresses a slight tug. "Anyway, I think the best thing you can do for yourself right now is to just sleep off some of your stress."  
  
Dawn swiftly grabbed a pillow and propped it up against Buffy's swollen belly. "Here is good."  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at her sister though Dawn could not see her face. She maneuvered her body so that she could give Dawn another kiss on the forehead. She watched as her sister's face became rested, and she could feel Dawn's tense muscles relaxing against her legs.  
  
Dawn felt the beginnings of sleep envelop her. The warmth of going to rested, peaceful place made her entire body relax into her sister. She felt wonderful as she began to drift off, the smell of Buffy and the early morning fresh on her nose. She sighed heavily as Dawn and sleep finally found one another once again.  
  
And then the doorbell rang.  
  
Dawn jerked awake and she figured she must have had maybe thirty whole seconds of sleep. She groaned and yawned and stretched and still felt surprisingly awake. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed for the first time that Buffy was no longer sitting beside her.  
  
"Buffy?" She asked, finding her voice to be sounding much like that of a lost child. She looked around and watched Buffy walking toward the door from the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, sunshine."  
  
Dawn ran her fingers through her hair and stretched her neck. "Hey. How long was I out?"  
  
Buffy checked her watched. "Uh... well it's about ten now so almost four hours."  
  
Dawn smiled to herself, proud for getting that many consecutive hours of sleep. "Cool," she commented offhandedly as she stood and walked toward her sister. "Who's at the door?"  
  
"I suppose we'll find out," she said as she turned the knob and pulled the door open to find herself face to face with a man she didn't recognize and yet, he seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Hi," she greeted him as warmly as she could. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Buffy Summers," she stated rather than asked in a painfully familiar voice. "My have you grown! And in more ways than one, I might add."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow as she attempted to make something of the strange man. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you do. We haven't seen each other for oh... I'd say... seven or eight years. And back then, I was sort of wearing a different body."  
  
"Oh really? And what kind of body would that be?"  
  
"Sort of a puppet."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped as her recognition of him hit immediately. She was at a loss for words. Though she had so much she knew she wanted to say, nothing could pass the boundary of her lips.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn whispered, "who is this?"  
  
A smile spread across the older slayer's face and she choked an amused and rather pleased laugh. "Sid?"  
  
The man nodded. "The one and only."  
  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed excitedly as she stepped aside so that he could come in. "What the hell are you doing here? What are doing alive? What are you doing in a body? Who's body is that?"  
  
"You know, doll, I'd love to answer all of your inquiries but first, I had a long trip here, you think you could get me a drink?"  
  
"Absolutely!" She told him over enthusiastically, "right after I get one for myself."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	27. More Than You Could Know

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 27: More Than You Could Know  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles sat together on Buffy's couch and listened to Sid's story with the same slack-jawed expressions that they had had the first time they met him. Dawn, Spike, and Tara lingered in the background listening into the tale, not quite sure what the ex-dummy was talking about, nor what they should make of him and his story.  
  
"So after I killed the demon, I blacked out. I thought I was dead and I'm sure you thought I was dead and it was nothing more than I expected. It was a great release, something I had been working for, for decades. But then, two weeks later, I wake up in an alley in Manhattan, covered in garbage. I thought I got sent to Hell or something. Anyway, I got up and took a look at myself and I was dressed in a goddamn paper bag for Christ's sake. I figured something went wrong, and I started trying to think of a way I could somehow get to Sunnydale, I figured you could help me again, or maybe there was something that I had to do.  
  
"Anyway, next thing I know, BAM! I feel like I've been knocked over by a ton of bricks and I pass out again. I woke up in this white... room sorta place, I'm not really sure what it was. But when I looked at myself again I was suddenly in Armani with my hair combed back and my shoes shined so I could see my reflection in 'em. Then this guy comes to me, just walks outta nowhere. I was on my guard, of course, after fighting demons for so long it's pretty much just reflex. He smiled at me and told me to calm down and that I was safe. I asked him where the hell I was and he said that it was irrelevant. Then he gave me this whole long song and dance which basically boiled down to that the Powers-That-Be were giving me a second chance at humanity. The body I was in belonged to a homeless guy who overdosed on heroine and died in the alley where I woke up.  
  
"But to make the rest of my long story short, they set me up with a sweet little apartment on the Upper West Side, gave me enough money to fund my supernatural, and sometimes not, detective agency. Plus, they made any legal papers I would need: birth certificate, driver's license, and so on."  
  
"Wow," Buffy said is amazement, "that is so..."  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed without moving her eyes from Sid.  
  
"I'm so happy for you that you got that chance," Buffy told him with the hint of a laugh mixed into her delighted exclamation. "However, not that I'm not glad to see you, that doesn't explain why you're here."  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," he told her as he gave a nod in the direction of her swollen belly and she put her hand there reflexively, "isn't that what everyone's here for. And uh, congratulations, by the way."  
  
"Thanks. And yeah, I thought it might have something to do with Kat, but I still don't understand how you know."  
  
"How could I not know? You think word doesn't spread on the underground? I may be across the country but that ain't nothing to a bunch of demons from other dimensions. I hear things, and when I hear it from at least a dozen demons I start to think that it's true. So, I got some associates to run the Agency for me while I took a little vacation and came here to see if the rumors were true, and they are. The Slayer and the vampire are having a baby."  
  
"But, you couldn't have just picked up a phone? You couldn't have even called when you became human again? I mean, I know we weren't that close or anything but it would have been nice to know."  
  
"Sorry, kid," Sid told her sincerely, "didn't realize you'd be so touched by a phone call. Either way, it was hard getting a start in life again."  
  
"I understand that more than you know," Buffy said with the hint of a smile. Sid just squinted at her and chose not to question her meaning.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "So anyway, I came here figuring that if it were true, you might need a little extra, I dunno, protection I guess. I mean, I know how strong a team you got here but an extra pair of arms that know how to handle weapons can't hurt. Besides, you helped me in my time of need so I figured it was about time I returned the favor."  
  
Buffy smiled at Sid. "Thank you," she told him sincerely. They were only words, and the only words she could think to say because in truth, the gratitude she felt toward him was beyond words. It was more than he could ever know.  
  
Suddenly, Dawn jumped up, startling everyone in the room. "Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly, "now it makes sense!"  
  
Buffy looked at her sister as if she were insane. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Dawn turned a bit red at Buffy's tone which was thick with irritation and confusion. "Oh... it- it's nothing. Just, when I was ten, I remember you burying something in the backyard around where Mom used to put weeds. It was wooden and creepy and I remember..." she trailed off and stared at Sid for a moment before looking back at Buffy, "was that him?"  
  
"You buried me?" Sid asked, an amused looked in his eyes as his lips curled into a smooth grin.  
  
"Well... yeah. I couldn't just leave you there. I felt bad so I took you home and put you in my room. Then at night, you were giving me a major wiggins so I decided to just bury you."  
  
"Thanks, kid. I appreciate the sentiment," Sid told her as he chuckled to himself and smiled kindly at Buffy. He was a relatively young looking man, but as Buffy looked into his eyes she could see decades of rich history and stories. Buffy mentally dubbed him as having an old soul, and though she barely understood what she meant by that, she was sure that he would have.  
  
"So... do you know what you're going to do while you're here in Sunnydale? I mean, if you need a place to stay you're more than welcome to-"  
  
Sid put up a smooth hand and silenced her mid-sentence. "Don't worry about that. I hooked myself up with a nice little hotel room just outside of town. No offence to you guys, but I don't really wanna be staying within the Sunnydale borders."  
  
"Can't say that I blame you," Xander responded with his characteristic quirky smile. "I mean, I'd rather not be within the borders either if I weren't already living here and stuff."  
  
"But still, I mean, just while you're here, is there anything you'd like to see or do?"  
  
Sid raised an eyebrow at the slayer. "There's stuff to do in Sunnydale?"  
  
Buffy considered this for a moment before answering, "fair enough."  
  
The ex-dummy ran his hand over his slicked-back light brown hair and a smile began to play on the corner of his nicely shaped lips. "Actually, if you want, I could help with some of the hunting..."  
  
Buffy flinched at his use of the word 'hunting'. She never liked that word in referring to what she did. She didn't want to think of herself as doing something predatory. What she did was heroic, not barbarian or bloodthirsty. She was a champion, not a monster.  
  
"Actually," she began, "we call it patrolling in these parts... but yeah! That would actually be really awesome, especially with this freaky vamp group cult thing that's in town."  
  
Sid's face suddenly turned from warm and pleasant to serious and morose. "Did you say vampire cult?"  
  
Buffy felt her stomach lurch. The look on Sid's face made her feel like she would throw up. She could tell before he even started speaking that what he had to say was bad news. And bad news was the absolute last thing Buffy needed to be hearing right then.  
  
"Yes," Buffy answered weakly, wanting to lie just so that she could pretend that everything was okay.  
  
"How many have you seen?"  
  
"Just one," Buffy told him, "if it's even... we don't know if it's anything."  
  
"Then why would refer to one vampire as a whole cult?" Sid asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Because of the way he spoke," Spike answered for Buffy. "And his intense strength and somehow he knew about the baby."  
  
"Were there any marks or identifying symbols on him?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No there were-" Spike stopped short as a picture of the vampire reappeared in his head. "Oh my God."  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked, as she studied the new look of worry on his face.  
  
"There... there is... I mean... there was. I remember it now. Oh God, how could I not have remembered till now?"  
  
"Do you have something I can write with?" Sid asked the vampire who nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from off of the desk in the living room. He handed the items to Sid who signaled his thanks with a slight dip of his head. He leaned the piece of paper on his knee and drew a small design that looked like a 'Z' with a vertical line going through the middle of it.  
  
"Did it look like this?" He asked as he handed the piece of paper to Spike. The vampire took the mark and studied it intently for a moment before closing his eyes and picturing the vamp in his head.  
  
"Yes," he finally answered with a sigh. "It was on his left forearm. I barely got a look at it but... this is it. What is it?"  
  
"Zeta Khan, a very old, very religious clan of vampires descended from St. Vigeous himself. They have a very strict code of laws for vampires which they follow to the letter. They also have this vampire bible of sorts that speaks of their history, as well as their future. There's a whole book of prophecies, and one of which, supposedly, speaks of a clan of eight vampire set out to take, or kill, I'm not sure, descendents of the slayer. For a while I thought they meant potential slayers, but once I heard that you were pregnant..."  
  
"Wait a second," Xander said, as he took the small piece of paper from Spike's hands and studied the mark. "I've seen this before. OH! Giles, remember those three vampires that attacked us in the graveyard. The ones from the night that Donny came."  
  
"Of course!" Giles exclaimed. "They had this symbol on their right temples."  
  
"That would have been the Trizeta. A group of three sent to do... recon if you will. They're not nearly as powerful as the rest of the clan though their job is pretty important."  
  
"But we killed them," Xander said as he shook his head, "how could they have gotten any information back to their leader or, whatever?"  
  
"They probably sent a messenger with the info. By the time they attacked you, they probably already knew everything that they had been told to find out."  
  
"So it's true," Buffy spoke softly, more to herself than anyone else, "they are after Kat. It's been about her."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"But when... when we saw this vampire... it said that she will not live, nor shall she die. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Sid shook his head apologetically. "Until I get my hands on their codex, I really can't say."  
  
"And how do you know all about this?" Dawn asked, "how do you know so much about them and yet we couldn't find a thing."  
  
"Well for one," Sid began his reply, "I've been around a bit longer than you and have picked up a few things since my first time being human. Secondly, I've had some major connections with the powers since I became human again and started up my agency. There's a portal to oracle sisters in Brooklyn that I can sometimes access."  
  
"Lucky you," Buffy said bitterly. "Not that, you know, I should have access to oracles. I mean, I'm only the goddamn slayer, right? I'm only saving the freaking world, right? Why should I get privilege, or a break?"  
  
"Sorry, Buffy," Sid told her with a sincere shrug. "I wish there was more that I could do for you. But all I have to offer really is muscle. And my devilishly handsome good looks, of course."  
  
Buffy responded to his cocky smirk with a playful grin. "Of course."  
  
"Wow," Willow finally said after moments of pensive silence. "It's like being warped back to high school. No offense, Sid, but I'd rather not."  
  
"Can't blame you, Willow," he said with a nod. He then turned his head and eyed Spike, Dawn, and Tara. "I don't think I've been formally introduced to any of you," he told them. "Hi, I'm Sid."  
  
"Dawn," said the youngest slayer as she held out her hand to the ex-puppet and shook his firmly. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Whoa, that's quite a grip you got there kid," Sid noticed as Dawn pulled back her hand self-consciously.  
  
"She's a Slayer," Buffy informed him proudly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Runs in the family, huh?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
"Yeah. Well," he said as he turned to Spike, "I caught your name before. Spike, right? And you're... a vampire. Are you... are you William the Bloody? That Spike?"  
  
Spike shrugged and nodded. "The one and only."  
  
"Interesting," Sid smirked as he studied the blonde vampire. "Very interesting," he continued to mutter as he turned his attention toward Tara. "And you are?"  
  
"Tara," the witch told him as she shook Sid's hand. "I'm Willow's girlfriend."  
  
Sid smiled wickedly at her. "Girlfriend, eh?" He asked, "hot."  
  
Buffy choked a laugh as Tara turned beat red. "Horny dummy act, not just an act, huh?"  
  
Sid turned to her and grinned naughtily. "Nope."  
  
"Well," Xander said, planning to change the rather uncomfortable subject, "Will, Tara, we'd better get a move on. Anya's probably waiting and a shiny quarter says it will be my turn to change diapers when I get home."  
  
"You guys are going so soon?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said as she stood and walked to get her coat, "We've been here talking about this for hours."  
  
"Oh," Buffy stated as she looked at the clock as saw that it was after five. "I didn't even... but where are you going?"  
  
"Didn't we tell you?" Willow asked. "Tara are I going out to dinner with Xander, Anya and Nicky."  
  
"You know," Buffy began as she ran her fingers through her long blonde tresses. "You probably did."  
  
"Right, well, see you later. N-nice to meet you, S-sid," Tara stammered uncomfortably as she walked to the door.  
  
"You too," he smirked at her and winked. Tara once again turned bright red as Willow rolled her eyes and the three friends left, shouting their good- byes.  
  
"So, what's the sitch for tonight, then?" Dawn asked her superiors. "In terms of patrolling, I mean."  
  
"Why don't Giles and I take Sid out for a routine patrol," Spike offered. "And you and Buffy could have some time to do whatever obnoxious girlie things you like to do."  
  
"That's so sweet," Dawn told him flatly.  
  
"That's actually a good idea," Giles offered. "You and Buffy have a night to yourselves."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Buffy inquired worriedly. "I mean, with this quasi-new vamp gang and all..."  
  
"We'll be fine, love," Spike told her as he walked to the couch and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm tenderly. Buffy smiled at him as she put a gentle hand on his cheek. Giles took of his glasses and started wiping them furiously on his shirt as Dawn sighed loudly, rolled her eyes emphatically, and crossed her arms petulantly.  
  
Sid took in this scene which, surprisingly, even to himself, seemed perfectly normal.  
  
"Very, very, interesting," he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's wide waist and she put her hands on the back of his neck. The slayer rested her forehead against her lover's chin and he took in the moment, breathing in the scent of Buffy.  
  
"Please be careful," she begged of him tiredly, her voice as weary as the rest of her body.  
  
"Always am, pet," Spike said softly, soothing her aching muscles with his tone, as well as with his gentle fingers that were lightly massaging up and down her back. She nuzzled her face further into him and rested it at the base of his neck. Spike lowered his lips into her hair and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Buffy bathed in the feeling of having him surround her. The scent of battered leather and the hair gel which he used to slick back his dirty blonde curls whenever he patrolled. Buffy inhaled deeply and took him in, all of him, good or bad, he was hers.  
  
"Oh enough already!" Dawn shouted from the living room. Buffy looked up from Spike's chest at her sitting who was cocking a belligerent eyebrow at her sister and her current grudge. "Enough with the mushy gushy. I think I might puke. Besides, Spike has demons to kill and Buffy and I have chick flicks to watch so could we just get on with it."  
  
"All right, Dawn," Spike retorted angrily. He was getting bloody well fed up with the girl. He loved her to pieces but sometimes he couldn't stand her. And he knew she felt the same and he really couldn't care. He was beyond frustration and the only thing that kept him from asking her to take a step outside or screaming his head off at her was the fact that a very upsetable Buffy was still standing in his arms. That, and his guilt that still lingered from the night before.  
  
Buffy turned her eyes on Spike who was staring down at Dawn from the foyer. The teen had already turned her attention to the TV where she was intently setting up the DVD. Buffy had to stifle a laugh when she saw a vein in Spike's forehead that she swore was about two seconds from popping. She appreciated his surprisingly successful attempt at keeping from exploding on her younger sister. After all, Spike wasn't exactly known for having the longest fuse. She smiled and placed a kiss upon his smooth, cool cheek.  
  
"Don't get all worked up about it," Buffy instructed her undead paramour as she removed her lips from his skin. "She's just upset. Give it a day or two."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said as he removed his hands from around her waist. "In a day or two I might kill her."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at him she gave his hand a final squeeze before walking toward her sister who was waiting impatiently on the living room couch. Spike watched Buffy as she walked away from him, admiring the sheer beauty of her rather clumsy pregnant movements. He enjoyed it more than she could know.  
  
"You ready?" Giles asked, pulling Spike from his daze.  
  
"Wha-? Yeah, yeah, I'm good."  
  
"Good," Sid smirked and nodded as he pulled on his dark bowler's cap. "Let's be on our way, then. Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," Spike agreed as he led the other two men out the door. They walked together to the graveyard about two miles from Buffy's house. They figured it probably wouldn't be wise to travel too far from home. On the way, Giles listened with great interest and enthusiasm as Sid told his companions stories of the past eight years since regaining his humanity. Spike listened with interest, because... well... Sid's stories were interesting and he was a good storyteller; however, Spike couldn't manage to listen or respond with the same verve as Giles. Though Spike realized how selfish it was, he was, if anything, jealous of Sid. Why should he get the chance to be human again? How was that fair? Spike knew, however, that no rationalization could change the fact that unlike Spike, Sid didn't choose to be changed. He didn't ask to be turned into a dummy whereas Spike might as well have gotten down on his hands and knees. What he had wasn't a curse, not at first anyway. It had been a release, and though Spike wished there were a way for him to take his love and baby girl into the light, he wouldn't change any of his one hundred and twenty years for anything. If it hadn't been for his being a vampire, he wouldn't have been around to fall in love with Buffy and make a child with her. That was something he could never, ever regret.  
  
Spike was pulled from his train of though by the fist connecting with his face. He suddenly felt the severe pain in his jaw as he fell onto his back. He licked his lips, tasting the blood trickling from his mouth. He spit the red liquid onto the dirt and shook his head in order to regain a somewhat balanced perception of the world. He looked up to see Sid and Giles taking on two very nasty looking vampires. It only took moment for Spike to see the tattooed symbol clearly on their left forearms.  
  
The vampire stood, fueled by the primeval rage that he felt boiling inside of himself. Not only was he driven by his anger, but his paternal instincts as well. Something was threatening the life of his child, and Spike wouldn't have that.  
  
As he advanced on the demons, flashes of when he saw their kind last flew through his mind. He could see the terrified look in Buffy's eyes, and the blood staining the leg of her pants. He could also remember vividly the blood that was dripping off of Dawn's thick, dark lashes, blinding her.  
  
Sid and Giles stood back as they watched in amazement as Spike took out the first vampire in a matter of seconds. He was a whirlwind of blonde hair and black leather. They could see the familiar glint of yellow in his eyes and a flash of fang as his face shifted into that of a vampire as he staked the demon.  
  
It took Spike mere moments to turn his attention from the dust that was landing gently on the grass to the other vampire that was staring the three down menacingly. Spike ran at him and had him pressed up against the wall of the nearest crypt after one punch and a strong kick to the abdomen. The blonde vampire held his forearm against the throat of his enemy and his other arm across his chest and arms. Sid and Giles were immediately by his side, the watcher holding a cross by the vampire's face and the demon hunter gripping a stake.  
  
"You know what I want," Spike growled.  
  
"Of course," the demon replied, as he ran his tongue over his teeth and fangs. His lips curled into a sinister smile which made Spike's cold blood boil.  
  
"Well then, why don't you just get out with it then, and save us all the time it'll take for me to beat it out of you."  
  
"Like it makes a difference to me," he responded nonchalantly, "you're going to kill me either way."  
  
"True," Spike agreed. "But it can be quick, or I can make the dying last."  
  
"Whatever suits you... I've got all night."  
  
A cold realization hit Spike like a ton of bricks as his grip on the vampire fell away and he stumbled backward, trying to regain his balance.  
  
"Oh my God," Spike breathed out, suddenly paralyzed with fear. "It's a distraction."  
  
The vampire threw his head back again the concrete of the crypt and laughed. "Well, I underestimated you... that didn't take as long as I though it would. Oh well, a few second, a few minutes, a few hours, it won't change the fact that by the time you get home... she'll be gone."  
  
Spike wasted no more of that time and broke into a run in the direction of Revello Drive. Giles followed behind him as quickly as he could, his own fears consuming every other thought in his mind. Sid, without thinking, staked the remaining vampire, and took off, trailing not far behind Giles, after Spike.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn grabbed the two containers of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons before heading back into the living room. When she arrived there, she handed the chocolate chip cookie dough to her sister, and settled down happily with her pint of coffee heath bar crunch.  
  
Buffy watched with amusement as her sister dug anxiously into her ice cream. "You're not pregnant too, are you?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. Just don't get between a slayer and her heath bar, that's all."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You know, when Mom was pregnant with you, she ate at least three containers of that per week. Dad would joke that you would come all coffee ice cream if she wasn't careful..." Buffy considered this for a moment. "It was much funnier when I was five. And for a while I actually believed it."  
  
Dawn smiled and shook her head slowly, not looking up from her ice cream. "Strange, strange monks." Buffy chose not to say anything in response and just laughed. She barely had time anyway before Dawn spoke again. "So, what movie do you wanna watch now?"  
  
Buffy licked her lips pensively. "How about 'Moonstr-' ow."  
  
"Moonstrow?"  
  
"No," Buffy moaned as she stuck her spoon into her ice cream and put the container down on the coffee table. She used her now free hands to massage the suddenly tense areas in her stomach.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oh my God, Buffy, are you- contracting?"  
  
Buffy almost answered with a 'maybe' but upon seeing the look of panic and dread in her sister's eyes she decided against it. "I doubt it," she told her, shaking her head. But the look of fear never left Dawn and Buffy laughed. "Sweetie, there's no need to be all paranoid. Calm yourself! I'm fine. It was just a twinge, perfectly normal. It- it's already going away. Plus, even if it were labor- which it isn't- it could be hours before we knew for sure."  
  
Dawn nodded and took a deep, calming breath. "Right, right," she insisted more to herself than to Buffy, "what am I getting all worked up about?"  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
"Okay. Okay then. So what movie?"  
  
"How about-"  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked, interrupting her sister. Her ears perked up in response to the strange shuffling she heard coming from outside so late at night. "Did you hear something?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "No I-"  
  
"Hold on," Dawn insisted as she put her ice cream down of the table beside the couch. She stood and walked carefully toward the door, ignoring Buffy's complaints about being ignored and interrupted. Dawn pulled back the curtain at the door and peered outside.  
  
"Oh God," she gasped. "Buffy!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Turn off the light and get upstairs to your room."  
  
Buffy's heart immediately began pounding so hard that she thought it would burst through her chest. She could already tell that what she had been fearing all along was here, though every part of her being wanted to deny its truth.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong?"  
  
"Just get upstairs, Buffy, please!"  
  
The older slayer followed her sister's instructions obediently and turned off the lights before running up the stairs as quickly as she could. Dawn followed stealthily behind Buffy as they made their way into her bedroom.  
  
"Sit," Dawn commanded her sister, "next to the bed."  
  
Buffy did as she was told, but the suspense of know what she was about to find out was killing her. "Dawn, please, tell me what is going on." As if she didn't know.  
  
"The vampire cult, the one Sid was talking about, the Zeta Khan... they're here. They're outside the house."  
  
Dawn spent the next twenty-five minutes trying to call everyone she could think of that could help anywhere that she could possibly reach them. When she got no results, or at least not the result she was looking for, she tossed the phone onto Buffy's bed in bitter defeat.  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Less than," Dawn informed her truthfully. "Xander and Anya aren't home yet and none of them are answering their cell phones. Spike and Giles didn't bring cell phones and I don't know if Sid even has one. If I did, I still don't know the number. Do you... do you know what restaurant Xander and Willow went to?"  
  
Buffy thought as hard as she could for a few minutes before shaking her head slowly. "No. I don't remember if they even told me."  
  
"Okay... okay... what about, what about Dad?"  
  
"No!" Buffy insisted immediately, without giving it any thought.  
  
"What? But Buffy-"  
  
"No. It's out of the question. Dawn, if we were to call Dad you know what would happen. If he came, he'd come over here half-assed, not knowing what he's getting himself into and he'd get himself killed."  
  
Dawn nodded in morbid agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."  
  
"All right, so why don't-" Buffy was cut off by her own moans of pain as her head fell back against the soft comforter of her bed. Dawn was instantly kneeling by her sister, taking her hand in her own.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Dawnie I-"  
  
"Yeah, I figured it out already, thank you."  
  
Dawn held Buffy's hand as she bore down in resistance to the pain. Dawn helped her sister with her Lamaze as best as she could until after a few long minutes, the pain subsided, and Buffy was able to communicate somewhat coherently.  
  
"This is why they're here," she told Dawn who was still gripping her hand tightly. "They're here for Kat."  
  
"I pretty much figured that that had to be it, yeah."  
  
"God, Dawn, what are we gonna do?"  
  
Dawn took a moment and considered her options over and over again in her head. In the end, it pretty much only came down to one. "I have to fight them."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened with terror upon hearing her sister's resolved words. "No! You can't!"  
  
"Yes, I can, I have to Buffy. There's nothing left for us to do."  
  
"There has to be," Buffy insisted, "if we just waited-"  
  
"Waited for what? For them to burn the house down, get us out that way. I'd rather not. Look, I'm the slayer too, and this is my decision." Dawn took both of her sister's hands. "You have to get out of here Buffy. I have to make sure that you get out of here for you and for her. You know, you know that this is the only way."  
  
Buffy took a long moment to study her sister's determined face before declining her head in defeat. "I know."  
  
"Yeah. Okay. So here's the plan as far as you go. Get the phone and the second I'm out of here try calling Xander and Willow again. Try Giles's house too, everywhere you can think of. Uh. the Magic Box too. Anywhere that any of them could possibly be. Keep calling until you reach someone. Hopefully I'll be able to hold them off long enough for reinforcements to come. If not that, long enough for Spike and Giles and Sid to come back. And Buffy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need you to promise that no matter what you will not leave this room unless someone tell you that it is safe to do so. Promise me."  
  
Buffy nodded profusely. "Yeah, Dawnie, I promise."  
  
Dawn smiled and took her sister's face in her hands. She kissed Buffy's forehead gently before softly pressing her lips against the older slayer's swollen belly.  
  
"Be good to your mom," she whispered and tears began to fall from Buffy's eyes. "I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
Dawn stood up and walked with as much false confidence as she could muster toward the door. Her motion was stopped by Buffy calling to her.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Dawn turned around and once again placed a warm smile on her face. "Buffy, I really need you not say goodbye right now."  
  
Buffy put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out to her baby sister. Instead of speaking and risking the chance of bursting into hysterics, she merely nodded her head and watched her sister walk away. As soon as Dawn was gone, she grabbed the phone and began calling.  
  
Dawn walked down the stairs holding head as high as she could, mentally preparing herself for the coming battle. When she got downstairs, she put on her shoes and thin, brown leather jacket. She filled every pocked with bottles of holy water and she placed a stake into each of her sleeves. She topped off her preparations by pulling her long, brown locks into a loose bun and grabbing a crossbow from the weapons chest. She loaded it and put an extra arrow into her left sleeve next to one of her stakes. She stood in front of the door with her hand on the knob for a few long moments before opening the door and stepping outside.  
  
The night air was unusually chilly for June. Dawn decided that that was probably just nerves, that or the overwhelming feeling of impending doom. Though her sneakers barely made a noise as they pressed against the wood of the front porch, the slightest bit of movement was enough to attract the sound sensitive demons. They turned and stared her down like the predators they were. But Dawn decided that she wasn't afraid.  
  
"So you wanted the descendent of the slayer?" Dawn asked them with a cocky grin. "Here I am."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Okay everyone, only a very few more chapters to go (I'd tell you but... that'd be telling!) Anyway, I want to once again thank everyone who has stuck by this fic, it really means a lot to me. Also, I plan on having this done within the next two to three weeks now that I'm out the summer! Yay! So please keep reviewing! Thanks a million! 


	28. Bitter Blood

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 28: Bitter Blood  
  
Spike could barely feel his legs pounding the ground below his feet as he ran. The world was a blur a gravestones that eventually turned into residential streets but Spike barely noticed the shift in scenery. His world spun quickly around him, and he felt as though his head was spinning in the opposite direction. He found his problem to be that if he thought too hard about where he was going or what he was doing, he became light- headed, making it that much harder to run. So he kept his mind as blank as he possibly could, which was a rather difficult task.  
  
Back about twenty yards he could hear Sid and Giles running behind him. He admired their attempt to keep up, but they could not match his vampire speed or stamina, but still they were steadily following him. He could only imagine how Giles must be feeling, because it was better that he imagine that then go back to how he felt. The poor watcher, how he must be fretting over his charges, his slayers, hell... his daughters.  
  
The more Spike thought about how Giles felt, the more he realized how terrified he actually was. He couldn't imagine his life without Buffy, but that seemed to be all he could think about. He thought of what his life would be like without her in it after she had become so much a part of it. He knew what his life would be... nothing. He was nothing without her.  
  
And poor Dawn being dragged into all of this when really it had nothing to do with her. He cursed himself angrily for being so cross with her. He couldn't imagine their last meeting truly being their last. If he had known that it was even a possibility that he may never see her again, he never would have been so cold. He would have let her know how much he truly did care about her, and how important she was to him, even when she drove him crazy.  
  
Spike forced the thoughts out of his head. That wasn't the last time, he insisted in his mind. He would see Dawn and Buffy again, and he would see his little girl and everything would be fine.  
  
Unfortunately, no matter how hard the vampire enforced these thoughts to himself, the fear of losing his family, of losing his entire world, kept creeping back inside and coursing through his body. His hands shook and he balled them into fists, digging his nails into his skin. He licked his lips and felt that the cut on his mouth had already scabbed over, but he could still taste the dry blood on his tongue.  
  
Blood had never tasted so bitter.  
  
He shook his head and blinked the frightened tears from his eyes as his legs brought him closer and closer to his home with every step. He saw the houses passing by out of the corners of his eyes and he could hear the wind whipping past his ears. They were like drums beating a death march and the sound seeped into his skin and burned his insides. Terror filled his body once again and he shivered violently, causing him to stumble. He quickly regained his balanced and continued on. He tried to shake the sounds of death from his ears but the more he fought it, the more he felt it fighting back, like the bitter cold form that death would often take.  
  
He was only a few blocks away now, and all Spike could do was run.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn looked down at the vampires from the porch, her face a mask of cool defiance. She was surprised by how confident she was feeling though she was still quite terrified. But she knew, she knew as she looked as those vampire that she belonged there, facing them.  
  
And she knew she was gonna take them down.  
  
"You're awfully quiet," she said, and she cocked her head to the side and smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about that," the one nearest her retorted gruffly, "there's gonna be plenty of screaming soon enough."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
She whipped the crossbow out from behind her back, and pulled the trigger. With perfect aim, she hit the vampire right in the heart. He stared at the small, thin piece of wood protruding from his chest in complete shock.  
  
"You're not wrong," Dawn told him, as he cried out and crumbled to dust. She already had the upper-hand and as far as she was concerned it was going to stay that way.  
  
She jump-kicked a vampire that ran at her from the front lawn and he fell backward. She landed easily in front of the first step. She took a moment to look around and counted three other vampires. Okay, good. Not the full eight, she made a mental note to herself. Before she could think any further, instinct took control and her fists were flying at the vampires attacking her. She swung her right arm, which was holding the crossbow, around to hit the vampire behind her in the head. It made contact and she could hear the clash of bone and wood and the vampire fell to the ground, as did the broken pieces of her weapon. She dropped it quickly and slipped a stake out of her sleeve.  
  
Dawn didn't miss her opportunity and she staked the vampire lying on the floor. He turned to dust and it was finished. Two down, two to go, and Dawn hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
The other two vampires came at her suddenly with great intensity. Their strength was more equal to that of the first of their clan that she had seen months before. Dawn was determined not to let them win, or to even let them get close.  
  
The one on her right swung at her but she caught his fist and twisted his arm back. He cried out and Dawn lifted her arm, ready to plunge her stake into his chest when she felt a cool hand wrap around her wrist as a fist like iron collided with her face. Blood immediately began to drip from her nose but she merely wiped it away nonchalantly, determined not to lose her cool. She kicked out her leg and her foot met the chest of the vampire that had punched her. He flew back quite a few feet, which gave her a few seconds to continue her fight with the other vampire.  
  
He came at her faster than she had expected as she felt the wind knocked out of her as a fist pounded on her stomach. She was on her back and the vampires both came toward her at the same time. The one that got there first loomed over her ominously, until she swung her leg up and kicked him in the face. She then turned her body into a position that enabled her to kick the legs out from under the other vampire. As he fell, she stood and took a few steps back, giving herself some distance.  
  
"Why do you bother?" The standing vampire asked her as the other got to its feet.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Dawn responded, her voice thick with shock. "You do know the job of the slayer, right?"  
  
"Of course. Then you should know my job, as well."  
  
Dawn responded with a single dip of her head. "I do."  
  
"Well then, I have a business proposition for you. What if I-"  
  
"Are you joking?" Dawn asked, again completely surprised by the conduct of the creature. "Nothing you could say is going to make me back down. Nothing!"  
  
"That's too bad. Because, Slayer, either way, we're going to have the child."  
  
"That's never going to happen."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
Dawn immediately regretted her words when she felt a sudden, searing pain surging through her left arm. Another vampire had crept up behind her while she was being distracted, grabbed her arm, and snapped the bone in two.  
  
"We can make that happen," the cool, deep voice of her newest enemy told her as he pulled on her broken arm. Dawn cried out, forcing her eyes to not allow the forming tears to fall. She blinked them away as she saw from the corner of her eye another vampire emerge from the darkness. That accounted for six, and she wondered if seven and eight would be joining them soon.  
  
"But to go from your current, lively condition to merely having a dead body... well. that can take a while..." he informed Dawn as he grabbed her other arm and pinned her legs. She tried to fight back, she tried to wrestle free but he was too strong and there was so much pain. She looked up and saw the three other vampires advancing toward her and she felt like she was going to throw up. She was distracted from this feeling by the sudden flying of fists coming down on her from all directions. They beat and kicked her relentlessly... and laughed as they did.  
  
At first the pain was so intense that all Dawn could think of how much she was hurting. But after a minute or two of the beatings, she could barely even feel it at all and all she could do was think.  
  
The first thing that came to her mind was how she had failed. She had failed her sister, and Spike, and Kat, and herself. She thought of everything that she would miss now... prom was next weekend and graduation just two weeks after that. She thought of Dave, and how she would never feel him holding her again. Or how she'd never have another chance to tell him how much she loved him. She thought of Janice, of dancing at the Bronze and going to the mall, all things she would never see again. She thought of Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Giles, and of the looks of disappointment they'd have on their faces when they'd find her body. She silently wished to herself that Spike hadn't left earlier that night on such a bad note, and how she'd never have another chance to play cards or hear his stories ever again. And she though of how the last thing that Spike would know of her was her anger and hostility toward him.  
  
Finally, she thought of Buffy and how she wished she had said goodbye. She imagined Kat being born and her not being there to see it, or see her. Hopefully, Dawn thought, she'd at least know of me, and know how much I was going to love her. That is, if anyone would get to the house in time to help Buffy.  
  
After and eternity of abuse by the vile creatures, it ended, but it wasn't over. Dawn felt two cold, callused hands grab the sides of her face, and she knew what was coming. She blinked a few times and took in the last sights of earth that she would ever see through her eyes. She prayed to a God that she had long since long faith in for Buffy and Kat, and a little for herself.  
  
All there was left for Dawn to do was pray.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	29. Mere Moments

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 29: Mere Moments  
  
Spike was just beginning to feel the ache of running two miles without stopping. The backs of his knees were burning and the muscles in his back were seizing painfully with each giant leap toward the house. His body screamed for him to stop but still he pressed on. Spike had long since lost logic as he continued to run.  
  
The wind continued to beat against Spike's face and ears, and he could taste death on his lips. It was hard for him to tell whether or not it was his fears causing this reaction. Was the death drummer's drumming it just in his mind, or was it a sign? Was the beating of the wind against his cool flesh some sort of omen, telling him that he was too late? It couldn't be, he insisted to himself. But that didn't ease the fear of what he might find when he reached the house.  
  
As Revello Drive drew nearer, Spike could swear that he heard blood rushing to his head and pounding in his ears. He came to his senses and realized that it was merely the sound of his feet beating the asphalt as he sprinted the final few yards home.  
  
He turned the corner onto Revello and could see something, though he was not sure what, happening on the front lawn. From where he was, it appeared as though three or four vampires were... were they... dancing?  
  
No, Spike soon realized as he got closer. They were beating something. A small form held by a rather large and ugly vampire. And it looked like...  
  
"Oh God," he moaned quietly, "Buffy."  
  
His legs beat faster and faster. He was only a few feet away now and the three vampires not holding Buffy were stepping back, staring down at her battered form. But as Spike neared, he saw that it was the other Summers being held and abused. The vampire holding Dawn took her head between his hands just as Spike's feet padded on the grass of the front lawn. Before any of the vampires could react, he leaped onto the one holding the Slayer and her head fell from his hands and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Spike's head was spinning with rage as his fists beat the already mangled face of the vampire. He pulled out a stake from his pocket and thrust it into the chest of the vampire, who cried out and crumbled to dust beneath him.  
  
Spike turned around and saw that the remaining three vampires were once again advancing on Dawn, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He got up, a predatory growl rumbling in his chest as he shifted into vamp face. Just as he was about to take them on, one of them turned to ashes before his eyes. As he blew away in the wind, Sid's form appeared from behind the ash, still holding a stake where the vampire's heart had just been. His eyes connected with Spike's for just a moment, but he knew what he needed to do.  
  
Spike pulled Dawn into his arm and took her away from where Sid was now beating on the vampires, and doing an amazing job for a human. In the distance, Spike saw Giles running toward the house. Feeling that now things were relatively under control, he looked down at Dawn who blinked at him a few times. He couldn't tell whether or not she recognized him through her bleary, battered eyes.  
  
"Oh God, Dawn..."  
  
"Buffy..." She choked the words eagerly before coughing up a mouthful of blood. "Upstairs," she breathed the word so quietly that Spike was sure he wouldn't have heard it if not for his powerful vampire hearing. He looked up and saw that Giles had just reached the front lawn and was standing next to him and Dawn.  
  
"Dawn! Is she-"  
  
"I don't-" Spike began, but chose not to finish his thought. "Buffy's upstairs."  
  
Giles nodded and leapt up the porch stairs to the front door. He twisted the doorknob but when he found that it was locked he took a step back and kicked it open with a loud crash. He stepped inside to a dismally quiet house and there were no signs of anyone being home.  
  
"Buffy!" He called out desperately, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He swallowed hard, suppressing his fear, waiting a few moments for a response. When he got none, he bounded up the stairs and headed straight for her bedroom. He opened the door, which he was glad to find she had not chosen to lock, and continued in. He saw her immediately, huddled up next to the bed, crying hysterically with her hands gripping the phone tightly. She looked up at him with large, hazel eyes and choked a sob that sob that shook her entire body.  
  
"Buffy! Are you all right?"  
  
She shook her head and continued to cry. Giles knelt down beside her and took her hands.  
  
"It's okay now, Buffy. Sid and Spike and I are here, you'll be okay."  
  
She nodded and took a deep, calming breath. She blew out the air from between her wet lips and a sudden, terrifying realization hit her. Giles hadn't said anything about Dawn.  
  
"Oh God," she gasped, startling her watcher. "Dawn! Is Dawn okay?"  
  
Giles avoided Buffy's eyes as he told her, "she's alive."  
  
"That's it?" Buffy asked angrily, wanting more information than that.  
  
"Look, I didn't really get the chance to see what was happening with Dawn. I pretty much just ran past that and came in here to get you. All I know from what I saw is that Sid is fighting the two remaining vampires and Spike has taken Dawn away from that."  
  
Buffy felt some relief at these words and she sighed heavily. "Dawn's with Spike..."  
  
"Yes," Giles assured her. "Spike has her. Did you reach anyone on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to Xander about ten minutes ago. He and Willow are coming over here now."  
  
"That's good," Giles said, nodding his head absently. "A little extra help is always-"  
  
Giles train of thought was run off the tracks by the abrupt pain he felt in his left hand, which was holding Buffy's. She was suddenly bearing down on his hand, and he could feel his knuckles grinding together. He gasped loudly, and Buffy's clenched eyes opened. She hadn't even realized what she had just done.  
  
"Oh! Giles!" She exclaimed apologetically while loosening her grip on him without letting go. "I'm sorry, it's just..."  
  
"Buffy, are you saying that-?"  
  
She nodded and Giles took a moment to take it all in. "How long have you been having contractions?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"Right, then. You still have quite a few hours before we need to worry."  
  
"Giles, I've been worrying my freaking brains out for the past hour!"  
  
Giles considered this. "True."  
  
Buffy shot a nervous glance over her shoulder toward her bedroom window when she heard a car pulling up into her driveway. "It's gotten pretty quiet except for that car. Do you think that means that-"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Giles informed her, as he picked her up into his arms and carried her downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike pulled Dawn's body tightly against his chest. Her violent shivering was her only significant movements, that and the fierce coughs that rattled her body, causing blood to drip down the sides of her mouth.  
  
Spike looked up and saw that Sid had already taken out one of the two other vampires. He moved with speed and stealth that he had never seen on a human, besides the slayers of course. He watched in awe as Sid easily ducked the sloppy blows of his vampire opponent, and before he knew what hit him, he was blowing in the wind. Sid dusted himself off and walked quickly over to where Spike was cradling Dawn.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Spike was just about to answer when he heard the slightest bit of noise escape from Dawn's lips.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Sweet Bit?"  
  
"Buffy?" She asked simply, her voice still no more than a slight whisper.  
  
"It's fine, Giles has gone in to get her. It's going to be fine, all right?"  
  
Dawn smiled weakly; her full lips were dry and stained with blood, and Spike had to fight back the tears forming behind his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Look, Dawn, I know you're hurt and all but I need to ask you something... Sid and Giles and I took out two of the eight in the cemetery, and another four when we got here. Were there only four when you came outside?"  
  
Dawn's head swayed gently from side to side.  
  
"No? Right, did you kill two of them?"  
  
Dawn nodded and Spike smiled. He ran his hand through her hair and carefully down the side of her bruised face.  
  
"That's my girl," he cooed gently. But upon hearing these words, Dawn's eyes filled with tears that rolled softly down her cheeks, mixing with and muddying the dirt on her face.  
  
"Dawn, love, what is it?"  
  
"I... I couldn't stop." she coughed loudly, "them. I... failed..." here she took a deep, rattling breath and winced, "Buffy. I couldn't-"  
  
"Shh," Spike quieted her labored speech and shook his head at her. "You failed no one, you understand? You-"  
  
But Dawn had stopped listening. She shifted her body as best as she could and buried her face in Spike's chest as she forced herself not to cry. She couldn't bear look at him though. She didn't dare gaze up into his knowing blue eyes. She was afraid of what she might find there if she did. Guilt, blame, anger, fear... any of those would be just as horrible. She didn't want to know if he felt like it was his fault, and she certainly didn't want to know if he thought it was hers. She couldn't stand having him be angry at her, and she figured she was afraid enough for the both of them, especially since she was so fearful for herself. The pain coursing through her body was like nothing she had ever felt before. She was sure that she must be dying, and if she weren't, she wished she would.  
  
Dawn turned her head slowly toward where she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and saw that it was Xander's. Buffy must have finally reached him... a little too late though, she thought bitterly. Why was he here now? Why hadn't he been here fifteen minutes ago when she could have used his help. She watched angrily as Xander stepped out of the car and she noticed that Willow was with him as well.  
  
Xander stepped forward and looked around, gripping a stake tightly in his right hand and a bottle of holy water in his left.  
  
"Vampires?" He asked to no one in particular, though Sid received the question. He looked around as if he too believed there might be vampires left. He then turned back to Xander and shrugged.  
  
"Dust."  
  
Xander nodded. "Oh. Good."  
  
He looked around the front lawn again, just to make sure for himself that they were out of danger. As his eyes traveled across the front porch they fell on Spike who was holding a badly beaten Dawn. The weapons fell from Xander's hands as he began to walk toward her.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
His pace picked up and he ran to where Spike and Dawn were settled in the grass. He kneeled down by them, his face white with shock upon seeing her so bruised.  
  
"They got to her," he stated rather than asked, and Spike nodded. Dawn watched Xander and Spike talk for a few moments in hushed voices, and she couldn't make out what they were saying. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears, and she could feel the tears of anger toward Xander burning her eyes and throat. A sudden wave of terror ran through her as she realized that she never told Spike that Buffy was in labor. At the moment, it seemed dire to Dawn that Spike know Buffy was having the baby. Her body gave an involuntary jump which called Spike and Xander's attention back down on her.  
  
"Nibblet? What is it?"  
  
"Buffy!" She choked the words fiercely, determined to let him know. "...Baby!"  
  
It took a moment for Spike to realize what Dawn was trying to communicate to him. The slayer knew immediately when Spike figure it out because his eyes became wide as he stared anxiously down at her.  
  
"Oh. OH! Buffy! She's having the baby?"  
  
Dawn gave a slight dip of her head to answer his question. She was thankful that he did figure it out rather quickly and that she didn't have to talk anymore.  
  
"That must be why..." Xander began, as a look of comprehension appeared on his face, "why the Zeta Khan were here tonight. They were going to do something with the baby."  
  
Spike felt a sudden wave of horror and his stomach lurched violently as he realized that Xander was right. It was too much of a coincidence otherwise. They had come to take Kat away.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly, determined to show as little emotion as possible. "I guess so."  
  
The three of them sat silently for a few moments, contemplating the horrifying possibilities of what could have happened had Spike, Sid, and Giles not arrived as soon as they had. Xander was the first to shake it off.  
  
"Here," he said quietly, "give Dawn to me."  
  
Spike furrowed his brow and his head shook slightly without his realizing it. "What? Why?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes in frustration. "She needs to go to a hospital and you need to take care of Buffy! Now give her to me."  
  
Spike realized that Xander was right and he gave a weak nod. Dawn's grip on Spike's shirt tightened but he didn't notice. She didn't want to go with Xander! She wanted to stay with Spike. Xander hadn't saved her! Xander hadn't helped her fight! How could she possibly trust him now?  
  
"Take care of her, yeah?" Spike asked Xander as he placed Dawn into his arms.  
  
"I always do."  
  
As soon as she felt her body slip easily into Xander's arms, all the anger that she felt toward him slipped away as if it had never been there at all. She winced from the pains she felt shooting through her broken arms, but she felt warmth and safeness there as he held her and carried her toward his car. She could see Spike standing and mindlessly wiping the dirt from his jeans.  
  
Dawn was distracted from Spike by the sound of Xander's voice.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Willow turned away from Sid, who had been explaining what he knew of the night's events. When she was facing Dawn and Xander, she saw the beaten and bloodied slayer for the first time. She cupped her trembling hands over her thin lips as horrified tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Oh God, Dawn!"  
  
"Will, keep it together! Come on!"  
  
The redhead nodded and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay," she told him as she let out a long, calming sigh.  
  
"All right. Get in the backseat and I'm gonna pass her to you."  
  
Willow did as she was told quickly and settled herself in the backseat so that she would be ready to take Dawn. Xander passed the younger girl gently to his best friend, who received her just as carefully. He closed the backdoor once he was sure that Dawn's long legs were out of the way. He ran to the front seat of the car and took off toward the Sunnydale Hospital which they all knew so well and hated so much.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles trotted quickly but carefully down the stairs with Buffy securely situated in his arms. As he approached the front door he nearly ran head- on into Spike who was scrambling into the house. Spike stopped short as did Giles, still holding Buffy, and the three stood in the foyer in silence for a few long moments. The silence between them was broken when Buffy broke into a fit of sobs. Giles placed her gently on her feet and she practically fell into Spike's open arms. He took her in and held as if it were the first or that last time.  
  
"Oh God! Buffy!" He said in an almost distraught voice, "God, I was so... I thought I might have lost you."  
  
Buffy buried her face into Spike and held onto him for dear life. She was so happy to have the feeling of his arms around her, and to know that Giles was also standing right behind her. She felt a renewed sense of warmth and safety standing with the two of them. But then she remembered what Spike had been doing before he had come inside.  
  
"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed suddenly, jumping back a bit from Spike. "Dawn?"  
  
"Xander and Willow are taking her to the hospital," Spike informed her. "I don't know how she is but I think she'll be okay, so don't worry. Right now, we just need to get you to the hospital. Right?"  
  
Buffy was about to protest when she realized that he was right. "Yeah." She turned around to face Giles. "Giles, could you grab my hospital bag from my room? It's next to the dresser."  
  
Giles smiled warmly at her and nodded. Before he went upstairs, however, he walked to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. She was a little taken aback at first by the unexpected embrace but it took her mere seconds to get past that feeling.  
  
"Buffy, words can't even explain how afraid I was for you and Dawn. I am... I'm just glad that you're all right."  
  
Buffy nodded against his shoulder and smiled as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "Me too."  
  
Giles released her and took off his glasses. He wiped his eyes and replaced them again before he spoke. "Spike, take Buffy to the car, I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Spike nodded and took Buffy's arm. "Come on, love."  
  
Buffy gave another small smile in Giles's direction before heading out the front door with Spike. She immediately noticed Sid standing awkwardly on the front lawn, but when he saw her, he ran right over.  
  
"You all right, kid?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Sid lips twitched at the corners but never formed into a smile. "Glad to hear it. You goin' to the hospital after Dawn?"  
  
"Actually, I'm going to the hospital for me."  
  
This time, Sid's lips curled into a genuine smile. "Oh. Well then, better be on your way."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should. But you can come if-"  
  
"Nah," Sid told her coolly as he shook his head. "Not yet. I'll check in on you later."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, understanding why he might not want to come. "But Sid..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Buffy took his hands and gave them a slight squeeze. "Thank you so much for what you've done for me. I can't even tell you what it means to me."  
  
Sid's cheeks turned a slight pink and he shrugged nonchalantly. "So don't."  
  
Buffy nodded thoughtfully and released his hands as Spike led her into the passenger's seat of the car just as Giles came trotting out of the house. He had bags in both hands as he walked briskly up to the car. Spike popped open the trunk and Giles put the bags in. The watcher gave a slight nod to Spike who closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat as Giles got into the back. Buffy watched Sid with warm eyes as Spike pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	30. The Valiant

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up. Oh, I also don't own ~Julius Caesar~...  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 30: The Valiant  
  
Dawn felt every small bump in the road as she was lying limply in Willow's lap on the way to the hospital. Her body ached even worse than before though she didn't think that that was possible. She decided that overall, it was probably good that she could still feel pain because that meant she could still feel.  
  
She opened her eyes every now and then to look down her body at the damages, hoping that somehow they'd be better with the next glance. She swore that each time she looked at her hand her fingers were swollen even worse than before. She cursed those vampires for what they did to her and what they put Buffy through... and also for completely destroying her favorite jacket that was now no more than shreds of leather clinging to her body. That jacket had been a gift from Buffy and she thoroughly enjoyed knowing that the vamps got their asses thoroughly kicked.  
  
Dawn had been so lost in her train of thought that she only noticed her being at the hospital when Xander came around and opened the back door. She looked up at him with glazed eyes and he smiled weakly at her as he gingerly picked her up into his arms. Willow grabbed the keys from him as she ran into the front seat and drove off in his car to find parking. Meanwhile, Xander continued to carry her into the emergency room.  
  
"I need help!" He called out eagerly, as a doctor ran up to him to look at the bloody mess he was holding in his arms.  
  
"Somebody get me a gurney!" He yelled out to whoever might be listening, who fortunately was a team of doctors and nurses who came immediately to their aid. Xander put her down gently and Dawn flinched as she felt her weight being shifted. Even the slightest bit of movement felt like she was being beaten with bricks. As the gurney rolled away. She soon lost sight of Xander who was being kept back for questioning.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened, sir?"  
  
Xander shook his head in angry and flustered confusion. "Huh? Uh. she was attacked, I guess."  
  
"You guess? Were you with her at the time?"  
  
"No, I found her on the front lawn."  
  
"I see. And how do you know her?"  
  
"Family friend."  
  
"Okay, well, will you be able to give me personal information concerning..."  
  
"Dawn... Summers. And yes, I can but she's been here before so it should all be in your... record stuff," Xander replied hurried, trying to keep as cool of a head as possible.  
  
"Was this a recent visit?  
  
"Yes... uh... February."  
  
"I see. All right, then. I'm still gonna need you to-"  
  
"Where is she?" A distressed Willow asked as she ran toward Xander from the front door of the emergency room.  
  
"They took her, Will, into the room-thingie where I guess they're gonna work on her."  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" The doctor asked, looking irritated.  
  
"Uh... Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"A friend. I see... do either of you live with... Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Yes. I do," Willow informed him.  
  
"Okay. Are you her legal guardian?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Yes, I am," she told him coolly. Technically, no, she wasn't, but according to the papers she created during the summer that Buffy was away, she was. She never had lost her knack for breaking into various computer systems, and breaking into that of the state government was one of her greatest achievements.  
  
"Look, can we please go see her?"  
  
"I don't think so, not yet anyway. From the looks of it, she might be in there a while."  
  
Tears filled Willow's already red and bloodshot eyes. Xander wrapped a comforting arm around her waist but still the redhead continued to cry. Xander gave her a compassionate squeeze around the middle to which Willow responded by leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you two go wait in chairs, and I'll get you as soon as there's any progress."  
  
Xander nodded. "All right, Doctor-"  
  
"Meade."  
  
"Right, Dr. Meade. Thank you."  
  
He nodded politely. "Of course."  
  
Xander took Willow's hand in his and led her to chairs where they were told to wait. He sat down and his best friend slowly did the same. She seemed to be functioning at a different rate than she normally did. Not that he could blame her, of course. It was taking all of his energy to keep going at the rate he was.  
  
"How do you do this?" Willow asked, startling Xander.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Keep so cool."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Practice?"  
  
"She's going to be okay, right? Xander, tell me she's going to be all right."  
  
Xander put his arm around Willow and held her for a few long moments of silence before he pressed a chaste kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"I can't make any promises, Will, but I have a good feeling. I mean, she is a slayer after all. They're pretty tough chicks."  
  
"Poor Buffy. I mean, it was enough just bringing this baby to term, and now... this, tonight, everything that just happened... do you think it was even worth it. Worth all the trouble that she and Dawn and Spike and everyone have been suffering through?"  
  
Xander took a second to consider what his answer should be to this delicate question. He realized the response once he thought about how he felt about his own son.  
  
"It may not seem this way now, but once Buffy has that baby put into her arms, every second and hardship of the past nine months will seem insignificant compared to the feeling of having her child."  
  
Willow nodded understandingly. "God, Xander, you're such a dad."  
  
He smiled at her and choked a short laugh. "Yeah. Scary, isn't it?"  
  
~*~  
  
For Buffy, the ride to the hospital was a blur of nearly breaking Spike's fingers and trying to reach her dad at almost two o'clock in the morning. Her heart was racing and she knew that couldn't be good for her or for the baby. She could tell that Spike was listening and that he didn't approve from the reproachful looks that he was throwing in Buffy's direction. She tried to ignore these glares as well as the nagging feeling of dread tying her stomach in knots. Dawn's being in the hospital and Buffy's going into labor made for a bad combination.  
  
Just after reaching her father and hanging up the phone, her cell rang and the caller ID told her that it was Tara.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, Tara, it's me."  
  
"Oh thank God!" She cried into the phone. "I was completely freaking. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm as okay as I can get right now," Buffy sighed, "but Dawnie..."  
  
"I know," Tara informed her. "I just got a call from Willow. She's in the waiting room. She told me to try and call you and tell you that the doctors are working on her and we don't know anything yet."  
  
Buffy took a few endless moments to take this information in. Dawn had, at least, made it to the hospital. She wasn't dead... she was being worked on. Worked on? What the hell does that mean? Buffy's thoughts were trampling loudly across her mind and it took Tara's shouting into the phone to pull Buffy back.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm here."  
  
"All right, well, I'm just getting into the car now. Anya said that she would come but with the baby..."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll be at the hospital in about twenty minutes. I'll check in on Dawn and then bring you any news that I can."  
  
Buffy felt a wave of sudden relief come over her. Tara was so considerate and warm and, well, motherly that it... in a way... made Buffy feel protected and cared for... as if it were her mother there doing it.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you so much, Tara."  
  
"Of course. Be well."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Tara hung up the phone as did Buffy just as they arrived at the hospital. The contractions had stopped for the time being. Spike and Giles brought Buffy into the Maternity Ward of the hospital and just as they reached the reception desk, Buffy felt another contraction coming on. She felt weak at the knees as the pain shot through her back and abdomen, and she leaned on Spike for support as Giles announced her arrival. A wheelchair was brought immediately and she was rolled away to her room.  
  
By the time the three of them reached Buffy's room for the next few days, her contraction had more or less passed. Buffy changed into her hospital gown and got into the rather uncomfortable bed. She shifted her weight around and groaned.  
  
"This sucks," she whined.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, love," Spike sympathized.  
  
Buffy leaned back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Though the contraction had passed, the ache of being in the dark about her sister's condition was weighing down heavily upon her. Spike and Giles both sensed this and gave each other uncomfortable looks, not sure what they could possibly say since their own worries were taking them over.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Giles asked after many moments of cheerless silence. Buffy simply opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No. Thanks."  
  
Giles took a seat by the window and Spike pulled one up beside the bed. He sat down and took Buffy's hand. He opened his mouth to try and say something even remotely comforting when he was startled by the sudden entry of two very flustered witches.  
  
"You would not believe how difficult it was to find you," Willow informed them all as she threw her bag onto the empty bed on the other side of the room. "I mean, this is not a wing of the hospital that I've only, you know, been to once before."  
  
"And if anyone asks," Tara said in a hushed tone, "we're your second cousins."  
  
Buffy smiled, happier than she could say to see Willow and Tara in the room with her. Spike stood to greet them as did Giles. Tara spoke to the men quietly as Willow walked straight to Buffy's bed. The witch put her arms around Buffy and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Oh Will, I can't even tell you how glad I am that you're here."  
  
"Yeah," Willow sniffled, "me too."  
  
As they pulled back, the two women both wiped their eyes and smiled. Willow took Buffy's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay," Buffy answered simply. "Dawn?"  
  
Willow grinned widely. "Is going to be fine."  
  
Buffy felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. The feeling that she had at that moment was inexplicable. Just knowing that in the end, her sister would be all right made everything seem okay.  
  
"But?" Buffy asked, knowing that that couldn't be the end of it.  
  
"But... she does have some major injuries."  
  
"As I expected," Buffy said with a nod, "what's the damage?"  
  
"A broken arm, two fractured ribs, chipped cheekbone, there was bleeding into her stomach which they repaired and... um... just bruising all over," Tara explained to Spike and Giles quietly as Willow, she was sure, was doing the same for Buffy.  
  
"I have to go see her," Spike stated softly.  
  
Tars smiled. "I'm sure that she would love that," she told him. "Xander is with her right now, and you can go see her too, I'm sure." Tara continued by giving him Dawn's room number and directions of how to get there.  
  
"Right," Spike said with a slight dip of his head. He seemed disconcerted, which of course, was no more than Tara had expected. Spike nodded his gratitude and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on the L'il Bit, let her know what's going on at this end, that okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Of course."  
  
Spike tried to smile but his whole body was two tired to even allow his lips to curl upward reassuringly.  
  
"Right, then," he muttered and he placed a gentle kissed on Buffy's lips before exiting the room to head for the other Summers girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stood in the doorway of Dawn's hospital room for a few, long moments full of complete dread. If he could have helped it, Spike would rather never have had to see Dawn the way he had when he arrived on the front lawn. There were very few things in the world that mattered to Spike as much as Dawn did and seeing such a strong, powerful girl looking... beaten... it broke his heart.  
  
He pulled down gently on the door handle until it clicked and he pushed it open. The first thing he saw was a sleeping girl, eleven or twelve years old, with all sorts of tubes connected to her arms and chest, sleeping on a hospital bed. He caught the eye of who he assumed was the girl's mother and she smiled kindly before turning her gaze back down on the book she was reading.  
  
Spike continued looking around the room and his eyes fell upon the black mass of hair that was the back of Xander's head. It was rumpled and messed from what Spike figured was a result of Xander running his fingers through his hair repeatedly in frustration, which Spike understood. Xander and Dawn were talking quietly, Spike couldn't see Dawn's face but he could hear her voice carrying over to his ears. He could also sense that her heartbeat and breathing were both much stronger since last he had heard them. Some relief came from this and a slight smirk spread across his handsome features just as Xander craned his neck to see who had entered the room. He turned back to Dawn, muttered a few inaudible words and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking over to Spike.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "I'm all right, yeah. You?"  
  
"Same old, same old," Xander told him with a roll of his eyes. "How's Buffy?"  
  
"She's fine. Worried out of her mind about the Bit but, she's, you know, progressing with the labor and all."  
  
"Yeah? How's that going?"  
  
Spike furrowed his brow. "Fine, I guess. I mean, she's got quite a few hours before we can expect the baby to be born so I wanted to check in on Dawn while I had the chance."  
  
"That's a good idea," Xander agreed with a nod. "Well, I'll let you two have a moment and go visit Buffy. Hank is on the way and he should be here soon. Uh... someone will come down in a while, I'm sure, so that you can get back to Buffy and Dawn doesn't have to be alone."  
  
"Right," Spike agreed quietly, his brain still moving much slower than usual. He shook the fatigue from his eyes before looking back at the man standing in front of him. He directed Xander to Buffy's room, was thanked, and left alone with Dawn.  
  
He got his first real glimpse of her in that moment and to his surprise, she didn't look half as bad as he had expected. She was cleaned up for one thing; the dirt and grime had been washed away. She had been changed into a clean hospital gown and her hair had been taken out of the sloppy bun and now fell lazily about the pillow that had been propped under her head. Spike smiled as reassuringly as he could as he approached her bed and sat beside it.  
  
"Hey there," he cooed almost silently as he placed his hand on top of her uninjured one.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Hey."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, not sure of what to say to each other. The last time they had really spoken, they had been furious with each other. The anger had completely melted away from both parties and as Spike looked at Dawn all he felt was his unwavering sense of brotherly love and the feeling that he had failed in his duty to protect her. He chose not to say anything along these lines because in all likeliness it would just upset the girl, and she had certainly had enough upset for one night. Instead, Spike simply continued to stroke Dawn's small wrist with his thumb, and wait for her to speak.  
  
"How's Buffy?" She finally asked.  
  
"She good, doing well that is. Terribly worried over you, as you may expect."  
  
"I'm okay," Dawn smiled, "just a few scratches."  
  
Spike had to fight back the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't break down in front of Dawn, not now after everything. He was just moved by her courageous attempt to protect her sister from further upset.  
  
"What you did tonight," Spike began, his voice cracking ever so slightly, "It was very brave."  
  
Dawn choked a submissive laugh and when she was done, a small smile remained on her face. "Cowards die many times before their deaths..."  
  
"The valiant never taste of death but once," Spike finished her thought. "Caesar was a cocky bastard, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. And he wasn't even right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It goes on: Blah, blah, it seems to me most strange that men should fear, seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come. He was wrong."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Fearing death. You don't, or you shouldn't... Do you?"  
  
Spike took a moment before answering this question. "Not for myself, no."  
  
"It doesn't come for you, it never will as long as you avoid pointy wood and sunlight."  
  
"Just because I don't fear dying myself, doesn't mean I don't fear death."  
  
"What do you-" Dawn stopped herself mid-sentence. "Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for a another few moments until Spike let out a long, shuddering sigh as he applied gentle pressure to Dawn's hand.  
  
"If anything had happened to you... worse than-"  
  
"But it didn't," Dawn interrupted. "You came for me. I thought... I thought I was going to die but you still came for me."  
  
"I will always come for you, Dawn," Spike said directly. Tears were forming behind his eyes once more as he again thought of how close he had come to losing Dawn. "I made a promise to protect you, to take care of you, to your sister a long time ago. If there is any promise in my entire existence that matters to me above all others... it is that."  
  
A few salty tears fell from Dawn's eyes down her cheeks as she listened to Spike's words. It meant so much to her to know that she would always have him there for her, not that she ever doubted it before. It had just been so energy and time consuming being angry at him and having him angry at her that she felt great relief in knowing that they were on good terms again. It may have taken her almost dying for this to happen but... that wasn't so unusual.  
  
Spike gently wiped a few tears off of Dawn's cheeks. "It's all right now, Nibblet. No need for tears and such."  
  
"I know," Dawn whispered. "I've just had a really rough night."  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile. "I know. Why don't you get some rest now, love."  
  
Dawn gave a slight nod, or at least that which her aching neck and back would allow. "All right," she agreed easily. "But stay with me."  
  
Spike removed his hand from Dawn's cheek so that he could place it back on top of hers.  
  
"Always."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. Only three more chapters to go! Please bear with me in the final stages... Thanks! 


	31. Pure Delight

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 31: Pure Delight  
  
Seventeen hours and counting.  
  
It had been seventeen hours since Buffy's first contraction and she was still only seven centimeters dilated. It had been so fast at first, it seemed. She went from two to six in just a few hours and the doctors had all told her this would be a relatively quick birth, especially considering it was her first. But they were wrong, of course. It was just Buffy's luck that she should be in a hospital bed for what felt like forever, constantly being told "soon." What was a doctor's definition of "soon" anyway?  
  
"What if something's wrong?" Buffy suddenly blurted out, startling everyone in the room. Xander and Willow had been playing cards quietly while Giles read the paper. Hank and Tara, meanwhile, were both with Dawn. Spike was holding Buffy's hand while resting his head down on her bed. He was just beginning to drift off when Buffy suddenly shouted out, startling him awake. His head shot up as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if- what if- when Connor was born, Darla wasn't able to give birth or something. What if that's happening to me? And I can't even stake myself or anything so-"  
  
"Buffy," Spike interrupted her with as calm a voice as he could maintain in his exhausted condition. "Look, pet, you are not Darla. This has nothing to do with her or anything of that sort. These things take time so just relax and stop overreacting."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Buffy uttered angrily.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Spike mumbled under his breath, his patience waning.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and paused for a moment, trapped in thought. "Spike?"  
  
"Yes, love," he replied with as much composure as he could.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. I mean, I'm barely an adult myself. What if I can't handle it? What if I'm not ready enough?"  
  
"That's just nerves."  
  
"Well I think I have every right to be nervous about now." Buffy lowered her voice dramatically. "Do you have any idea how terrified I am right now?"  
  
Spike moved his face in so that it was less than an inch from Buffy's. "Yes," he whispered, his cool breath tickling her lips. She tilted her head forward so that it rested against Spike's forehead and she remained there silently for a few moments. She wanted to ask Spike to tell her that everything would be fine, that this would all be okay, but she knew he couldn't. She knew that everything wouldn't simply turn out all right just because. Slayer or no slayer, living in the world was a hard enough task as it is, and Spike couldn't make any promises for any child.  
  
Besides, Buffy reasoned, she didn't want to risk being cliché.  
  
She leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes as she felt Spike's lips press against her palm in a tender kiss. "I have so much faith in you," he told her quietly.  
  
Buffy's lips curled up into a warm smile, one of the few since she had come to the hospital. "That means the world," she said, her hand slowly moving his over her stomach. "The world and then some."  
  
"I was hoping it would," Spike grinned. "Feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. I just wish..." Buffy shook her head at her words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a little selfish, I know that. She needs her rest and all but I wish that Dawn could be here for this."  
  
"You may just get your wish yet," a cheery voice announced from the door. Buffy looked over and saw Dawn being rolled in on a wheelchair by their father, Tara following closely behind. The younger slayer's lips were turned up in a confident smirk that lit up her whole face.  
  
"Dawnie?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked, her voice thick with shock and her face mirroring that excitement.  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow at her sister. "That's how we say hello?" Dawn asked, her barely there smirk widening into a broad smile. Buffy put out her hand and Hank wheeled Dawn forward so that she could take it in her own. Buffy squeezed it gently but just enough to show Dawn how glad she was that she was there.  
  
"I just..." Buffy stammered, not sure how to express her joy. "I didn't expect to see you here. I figured you'd be recuperating."  
  
"Yeah well, the doctors always tend to overcompensate for recuperation time when it comes to slayers."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "You know them doctors."  
  
"I do, I do."  
  
"I'm just so happy that you're here."  
  
Dawn put Buffy's hand on her cheek, careful not to aggravate her bruises. She held it there for a few moments before sighing loudly and smiling broadly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
~*~  
  
Kaitlin Joyce Wyatt was born on Monday, June 7, 2004, at seven twenty-two in the morning.  
  
Buffy was taken by surprise when the warm and writhing body was dropped onto her stomach after hours of anxious anticipation. She thought she would be more tired than this after everything. She thought that after all these months of pregnancy and all these hours of labor she'd simply pass out for hours from exhaustion. But all she felt was exactly the opposite. She was more alive than she ever had been and her only desire was not to eat, or sleep, but just to have her baby placed into her arms.  
  
Kat was taken off of Buffy almost as quickly as she had been put there. The slayer felt a strange and inexplicable comfort in the sound of the baby's cries as she was carried away to be cleaned and measured. Spike found himself following the doctor mindlessly as Kat was taken from Buffy, any thoughts he had just had were gone, replaced by a simple and calm blankness of mind that came from seeing his child for the first time.  
  
The doctor turned to Spike and held out what looked like a pair of scissors. "You wanna cut the cord?"  
  
Spike could barely drag his eyes away from Kat upon hearing the doctor's voice. "Huh... what?"  
  
The doctor smiled kindly. "I asked if you wanted to cut the cord."  
  
Spike looked at the surgical scissors that were being pressed into his right hand. "Oh. Yeah."  
  
He listened intently to the doctor's simple instructions before cutting his daughter's umbilical cord with the utmost care and precision. He was so afraid that he might do it wrong or hurt her that his hands were still shaking slightly when the nurse took the sliver tool from him. The smell of blood was still so thick in the air that his head was spinning, and he though he might faint. He was brought back when Kat's small body was pressed gently into his arms. He fidgeted slightly with the bundle of blankets and warm flesh until she was situated comfortable in his arms, and her cries became nothing more than a gentle hum.  
  
Though it had taken hours for her to be born, and he had had almost nine months to prepare, her coming into the world seemed so very sudden. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was feeling at that moment. No amount of time, or preparation, or pep-talks about being a father from Xander could have demonstrated the way he felt at the moment his daughter was first placed into his arms.  
  
The powerful warmth of her small body so contrasted the coolness of his own flesh that it made him shiver. Her eyes were already slipping closed from the exhaustion of the trauma she just experienced. Spike could tell that being born took a lot out of her. He thought it had been amazing to hear her heartbeat through Buffy's skin, but it was nothing compared to the explosion of beautiful sound coming from her tiny chest as he held her closely against his.  
  
Spike took a moment to have her all to himself. To have her be his and his alone for just a few minutes so that he could listen to her breathing, and the drumming of her tiny heart before carrying her over to her eager mother.  
  
Buffy's own heart was beating faster than she thought it ever had before in her life as Spike approached her, holding their newborn daughter. When he reached the side of the bed, he didn't hand Kat to Buffy immediately. He simply stood there, staring into the small face of their child.  
  
Buffy had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
Spike's cobalt eyes traveled from Kat's face to Buffy's slowly but steadily. Upon meeting Buffy's tired hazel eyes, he felt tears come to his own. He had never in his life felt such an amazing and powerful range of emotion, he thought he would burst. With his head still spinning slightly from the smell of the blood in the air, he placed Kat into her mother's welcoming arms.  
  
Buffy wasn't quite sure what to do with her newborn daughter at first. For a few brief moments she was afraid to move, not knowing the limits of the baby's delicate body. But it didn't take long for Buffy to feel Kat melting into arms, already falling asleep. Buffy didn't want her to though, not yet. She wanted to be acknowledged by the new life lying in her arms. She shifted the baby slightly so that she would rile her just enough to open her eyes. Kat seemed to understand this and without any fuss, reopened her tiny blue-gray eyes and looked up at her mother.  
  
Buffy felt as if the small child were looking right through her. She had never in her life felt anything so intense. It was almost spiritual how she and the baby connected at that moment. Buffy realized that she was now holding a human being that had grown inside of her, and had been created because of the love she shared with Spike. She took that moment to break her eyes away from the baby's and look at Spike who was smiling down at her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, whispering "I love you."  
  
"I love you so much," she told him as they ended their kiss. She looked back down at Kat once again, who had fallen fast asleep in her arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe that she's finally here," Dawn admitted excitedly as she held Kat in her arms. The baby's head and most of her body was resting delicately in Dawn's uninjured, uncasted arm. She had just been fed by Buffy and was once again falling soundly and easily asleep. It was just after five in the afternoon and Buffy had found that the day had passed faster than she expected. It was somewhat shadowy in the room due to the blinds being drawn. That last thing Buffy wanted was to become a single mother on account of the sun.  
  
The new mother watched the scene around her with tired but happy eyes. She loved the sight of her sister holding her daughter with her father hovering lovingly over the two. Willow and Tara had both gone home to shower and eat and finish up any last details for the baby's nursery. Xander too had gone home for the time being to check on Anya and his own young son. This left Spike, Hank, Giles, and Dawn, who hadn't yet been discharged by a doctor, at the hospital with Buffy. Spike, though, had left the room to hunt down some neglected blood; he hadn't eaten since the night before.  
  
While Hank and Dawn were distracted with fussing over Kat, Buffy called Giles over to her side.  
  
"What it is Buffy?" He asked as he sat in the chair by her bed.  
  
Buffy smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of his. "I just... well... I wanted to take this opportunity to let you know how much you mean to me, and how much your support of me has meant to me. I don't know if you can even understand how important you are in my life."  
  
Giles's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he smiled and removed his glasses. "Well it's only because, I think you know, how much you mean to me."  
  
Buffy nodded and continued. "I also wanted to let you know that, though I love my father, you have been, in every sense of the word, my father for the past seven years. There's no way that I could ever repay you or thank you enough for how you've done everything to take care of me, and Dawn, over the past few years. Especially after Mom... anyway, I think you know what I'm saying. The point of all my ramblings is that, after Spike and I talked the issue over, we decided that we wanted Dawn to be Kat's godmother, and for you to be her godfather. If that's all right."  
  
Giles was too choked up to reply right away so instead he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to wipe his glasses for a few long moments. After he had put the frames back on his nose and tucked away the cloth, he nodded profusely and took Buffy's light hand in his own.  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
Buffy ginned widely. "I thought you might."  
  
Giles didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Buffy's shoulders and she happily accepted his gesture of gratitude. Giles was one of the few people in her life that had always been with her and she was sure would never truly leave. In the most important and pivotal years of her life, he had raised her and brought her into adulthood. She couldn't think of better any way to thank him than this.  
  
Spike reentered the room with renewed energy. He had found an overlooked bag of O-positive and was feeling rather refreshed. He smirked at the scene he saw before him.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I miss anything especially mushy or is it still coming and should I leave?"  
  
Buffy glared at Spike who pouted apologetically as he walked toward her and pressed a kiss against her rosy cheek.  
  
"You all right, love?"  
  
She ran her hand though his dirty blonde curls and smiled pleasantly. "Am now."  
  
"And notice how, ironically, the mushy didn't start till you entered the room, Spike," Dawn informed him with a cocky grin spread across her pretty features.  
  
"And notice how I can always count on you to say something rude and obnoxious," Spike said with mock-annoyance in his voice. The mood of the room was so light that nothing could possibly change it. Even when a nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery, everyone remained relatively relaxed, except for Buffy, of course, who didn't want Kat out of her sight. But the nurse insisted that it was, really, a good idea because that way, both Buffy and the baby could get a decent rest.  
  
Just over an hour later, Willow and Xander had returned to the hospital while Hank had gone home to freshen up. Buffy was still fretting over the baby not being by her side.  
  
"What if something happens?" Buffy asked for, what felt like to everyone, the millionth time. Dawn, who had been stretching her legs now that she felt well enough to get out of her wheelchair, stopped so that Buffy could see her rolling her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, the baby's going to be fine," Dawn insisted. "She's in the nursery for God's sake. What could possibly happen to her there?"  
  
"Uh... hello? Am I the only one who remembers band candy night when three little babies were stolen right out from under the nose of the attendants by three large and scary vampires?"  
  
Xander nodded profusely and Willow raised her hand. "That was unfun," she told them, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"I thought that we agreed to never, ever discuss that night, ever," Giles told them as he reddened.  
  
Buffy coughed the word "stevedore" and Giles glared at her, obviously embarrassed. Buffy responded by simply smiling innocently.  
  
Dawn, who mostly didn't understand what they were talking about just laughed. "See, Buffy? Nothing bad is gonna happen. Everything's gonna be f-"  
  
Dawn was interrupted by all the lights in the room going out as the hospital turned black as night.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	32. When the Lights Go Out

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 32: When the Light Go Out  
  
Buffy thought, at first, when the lights went out, that she was merely drifting off to sleep from sheer exhaustion. The looks and noises of shock from the people around her made her realize that it wasn't though, and that a blanket of darkness had truly fallen over the hospital. Buffy heard the jingling of keys as Willow pulled her key chain flashlight out of her bag.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" The redhead asked, as she looked around to make sure that no one but the core group was in the room. When she was sure it was safe, she mumbled something in Latin and a great ball of light illuminated the room.  
  
"Yeah, we're good," Dawn answered as she recovered hastily from her own surprise. "What happened? Blackout?"  
  
"No," Tara replied quickly, her eyes traveling around the room. "No. Hospitals have backup generators for blackouts and stuff. And look, Buffy's heart monitor is still going while the lights are still out."  
  
"So what then?" Spike asked, his face screwed up from squinting at the light in the room. "You think it's magic?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Oh God!" Buffy cried out in a shocked sort of moan, "Kat. It's gotta be about Kat."  
  
"Do you think it's the Zeta Khans?" Xander asked.  
  
"No," Spike told him. "We took them all out. Dawn said she killed the ones that we didn't get. Dawn, are you sure?" He waited for a reply. "Dawn?"  
  
The younger slayer was already heading out the door toward the nursery when Spike ran hurriedly after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around, back toward the room. She shook his hand off angrily, confusion shining in her bright green eyes.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the nursery. We have to get there now!"  
  
"You're in no condition to be fighting!"  
  
"Don't tell me that! I'm fine! Spike, you're insane if you think I'm not gonna fight for her... that's my niece some sick bastards are after!"  
  
"Yeah? And that's my daughter?"  
  
Dawn groaned in frustration as she grabbed his arm. "Then why are you still standing here?"  
  
Upon those words, the two of them began to run down the hall toward the nursery, which was on the other side of the floor. Dawn's heart was pounding furiously in her chest and throat, and Spike could hear that same pounding in his ears, and it felt as if it were his own. Though it may not have been the right time, he felt a swell of pride at seeing Dawn running beside him. She had just gotten the living shit kicked out of her, and yet there she was, getting right back on the bleeding horse.  
  
He'd have to remember to mention that after all of this was over.  
  
Dawn could feel Spike's eyes on her as they ran. She wondered what he was thinking or why he was staring at her the way he was, but then she was distracted by the throbbing pain in the joints of her right leg. There had been no serious damage done there, just some sprained muscles that were already healing five times as fast as any normal person's. But still, one day wasn't exactly enough to make it all better and she felt the ache of her healing muscles as she ran.  
  
For a moment, Dawn wanted to stop, even though she knew the nursery was right around the corner. She dulled the pain in her leg by reminding herself that in life, especially in hers, there are a lot more important things than pain. There were also a lot more important things in her life than herself.  
  
Dawn and Spike both saw the plate of glass that separated the newborns from their families as they approached the nursery. The lights were out in there as well, and they could hear the cries of at least half a dozen frightened babies. Spike felt another swell of panic as he listened to the babies, because he didn't hear the cry that sounded like Kat's.  
  
She were about to enter the nursery when out of the corner of her eye, Dawn saw something dark and shadowy moving just out of sight around the corner of the hospital wing. She wondered if it were maybe a doctor or nurse or running to a frightened patient down the hall, but her instincts told her otherwise.  
  
"Is there anyone in there?" Dawn called to Spike.  
  
"Yeah," he told her as he left the nursery. "A nurse, unconscious. Kat's missing."  
  
Dawn got a chill from the quiet evenness in which Spike told her this. He was obviously freaking out, she could see it in the way his eyes were glazing over as he tried desperately to think of a way to find her. Before he got further than 'how do I tell Buffy?' Dawn was tugging on his wrist.  
  
"This way!" She instructed him as they ran in the direction of the dark figure which Spike had seen. As soon as they turned the corner of the long hall, Spike's senses went mad. His head spun and he could feel that whatever took his child was maybe a few meters away. He saw to his right a door that led to an emergency staircase and wordlessly he turned into it. Dawn followed without question.  
  
Once they were inside, she saw Spike studying the stairs. "Wait, up or down?"  
  
He considered this for a moment and then, "up."  
  
"Up? Why up? Wouldn't they wanna go down to get out of the hospital?"  
  
"Unless their exit is from the top."  
  
Dawn nodded as she began to run. "Right, up it is then."  
  
They went up three flights of stairs when they saw them two flights ahead, two dark figured dressed in all black. Spike and Dawn increased their speed until they were on the tails of the perps. Once Dawn was less that five feet away from the one she saw was not holding the baby, she leapt forward and tackled the villain.  
  
The other stopped and turned around, Kat secure and amazingly calm in his arms. Dawn scrambled to her feet with his partner's head in her hands. "Take a step back onto the platform, or I twist his head off."  
  
Dawn watched as the one holding Kat looked from his accomplice to the stairs going up to the roof. He made a move toward those stairs but faster than he could charge the door, Spike had maneuvered between him and it. The vampire changed into his demonic guise and wiggled his finger to let the figure holding Kat know that he wanted him to step onto the landing next to him. He did so slowly and Dawn moved up with the other still in her grasp.  
  
"Take off your mask," she commanded it, and slowly it did.  
  
Dawn was shocked to see who it was, was a familiar face. Of all the evils in the world she never thought that it would be them to make the final attempt at trying to steal Kat away from Buffy and Spike. They had done some disgusting and horrible things before, but never had they sunk as low as kidnapping an infant.  
  
The man holding Kat was Nigel, one of the council who Dawn had met before when they were doing the review on Buffy. His face was full of remorse as he looked from Dawn to Spike, to who, Dawn assumed, was another member of the council. It made Dawn sick to her stomach to know that his remorse was not for having taken Kat, but for not succeeding in doing so.  
  
Dawn pulled the mask off of the man she was holding to reveal a council member that neither she not Spike recognized. He was relatively young, looked about Wesley's age when he first came to Sunnydale. She shook her head in disgust and tightened her grip around his head.  
  
"Nigel."  
  
"Ms. Summers," he replied, embarrassment rising in red in his cheeks.  
  
"Would you mind handing Kaitlin over to Spike?" She asked in a voice that was eerily calm. She watched him hand the baby to Spike who pressed her firmly and securely against his chest. His face shifted back to its normal appearance once he was holding her. Dawn felt better already as she watched Spike check his tiny daughter for injuries of any kind.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nigel and the other remained wordless.  
  
"You know, you have done some disgusting things in your time but this... this was just... disgusting. Had you been planning this all along?"  
  
Nigel nodded. "Yes. Since the day we found out about your sister's pregnancy."  
  
"When I spoke to Travers on the phone?"  
  
"No, no, long before that. We just came after that particular conversation so you lot wouldn't suspect anything."  
  
Dawn and Spike's eyes met for the briefest moment as they both realized that it wasn't Dawn's fault. She felt a swell of relief and she knew that Spike was feeling pangs of guilt that she wished he wouldn't. It was over, done. They had to live in the now.  
  
And Spike finally spoke. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" The younger one Dawn was holding asked in revolted response. "You think we'd just let a vampire and a slayer have a disgusting bastard child and not do anything about it."  
  
Dawn completely enraged by what the man had just said, threw him against the wall so that his head cracked against it. When he was on the ground moaning in pain, Dawn stepped forward and kicked him in the face. He cried out as blood from his broken nose gushed down his face, over his lips and onto the floor.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my niece like that again! Do you understand me? I'm about two seconds away from killing you both as it is."  
  
Spike tried to cut in, to calm her," Dawn..."  
  
"She," the councilman began, pointing angrily at the child in Spike's arms, "is an abomination."  
  
Dawn sighed heavily and shook her head. "I warned you." She took his head between her hands and just as she was about to snap it...  
  
"Dawn, no!" Spike shouted at her. She stopped just before she was about to twist his head right off.  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because as wretched and horrible as these people are, nothing can redeem you from the taking of a human life. Don't ruin yourself. They are still human."  
  
"Just barely." Dawn shook her head. "Fine, you get your 'get out of jail free' but now Nigel, answer me. Was he telling the truth? Was why he said why you were taking that baby. And don't bullshit me, I've had a long day."  
  
Nigel's eyes flitted quickly from his cohort and back to Dawn before he answered. "That it why. We could allow our slayer to have such a child."  
  
Dawn stared at him intently for an agonizing minute before relenting and accepting it for what they said it to be. "Fine, then." She turned to Spike. "Is she okay?" She asked, her voice softening as she referred to the baby.  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. She's fine."  
  
"Okay. Oh, and by the way, you guys, for a bunch of supposed intellectuals who sit around all day with nothing to do, this was the lamest plan ever," she was the council members cringe satisfactorily before addressing Spike.  
  
"So what now? Cops?"  
  
"I suppose. Oh! But one more thing." Spike stepped toward Nigel, shifted Kat into his left arm, and punched Nigel in the nose, breaking it easily. Nigel lifted his hands up to his injured nose and groaned in agony.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked with a smile playing at the corner of her full lips.  
  
"Well I thought I'd even their faces out. You know, for evenness' sake."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
OMG!!! Just one more chapter to go you guys! Hooray! :-D 


	33. Graduation Day sans Giant MayorSnake

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are going to have a baby together!!! I know, I know, it's been done about a million times but I promise that this one is different. Anyway, it also deals with all different types of families that could exist in the Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Continuity: It's the sequel to "Apocalypse now... Again". However, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic. It picks up a few weeks after where "Apocalypse Now... Again" leaves off. Also, I just thought I'd point out that Tara is alive and with Willow, both witches are living with Buffy. Also, Xander and Anya are married.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To all those who have been reading or will read this fic:  
  
I don't think thank you expresses enough what I would like to say. But I'll say it anyway. Thank you thank you thank you for all of you support throughout the writing of this. I have never put so much energy or time into a piece of my writing. You're patience and support means the world to me and it's important that you know that.  
  
~RaB~  
  
PS: I'd really appreciate your reviews of this final chapter and this entire story. Also, keep an eye out for the sequel "TRADEOFF," which I plan to begin writing ASAP (finally, LOL!).  
  
~*~  
  
FAMILY  
  
Chapter 33: Graduation Day sans Giant Mayor-Snake  
  
The Slayer slipped her fingers through those of her lover as they strolled along through the cool night air. She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, oblivious to the world and the danger that was surrounding them. She was so antsy after nine months of not being able to fight but an outsider would have had no idea from her calm demeanor. All day she had been looking forward to getting away to the cemetery to kick some vampire ass with her beau; she had been ecstatic since Willow and Tara offered to watch Kat for a few hours if that was okay with her. It was, of course, these were two women that she trusted with her life. Besides, the baby would have long since been put to bed.  
  
Spike, on the other hand, couldn't help but have intense feelings of anxiety. As much as he loved and trusted Tara and Willow, the whole situation made him feel extremely uneasy. He had argued that if Buffy were to go out then he should stay home. But Buffy wouldn't have it, she insisted that he go with her. Eventually he caved and ended up patrolling with her. As much as he loved this, as much as he cherished every moment he had alone with Buffy, walking alongside her, holding her dainty hand in his own, he couldn't stop looking back toward the house.  
  
This really irked her.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
He whipped his head around. "What?"  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Looking back toward the house, you're making me dizzy. Besides, we're like three miles away, what do you think? You'll here the baby cry?"  
  
"Sorry," he told her, shrugging, "I can't help it. I'm nervous."  
  
She squeezed his hand as she pulled it up to her lips to give it a long, sweet kiss. "I know, honey. I have bit of belly rumblin's about the whole thing too but I just needed to go out, you know? I haven't had a good, healthy fight in months!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like me."  
  
"Yeah well, there are worse things," she cooed softly as she rested her head back down on his shoulder as they continued to walk. Suddenly, not surprisingly because this happened fairly often, Buffy felt a great swell of passion for the man by her side. All of the love and desire and affection that she felt for him boiled to the surface and made her want him like she wanted nothing else in the world. She stopped walking, and swung her body in front of him so that her chest was pressed against his. She smiled and he looked a little confused.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Spike, of course, didn't object. He smirked and chuckled and pressed his lips down upon Buffy's, capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss that they both felt could last forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her once again slender waist and their kiss increased in intensity. Spike massaged the small of Buffy's back and he wanted for a moment to be able to stay like that for eternity. Holding her. Kissing her. She made him know what heaven was like.  
  
As their kiss deepened, they became more and more oblivious to their surroundings. Buffy melted into the embrace. She lived for moments like this. Brief moments where everything was still and perfect. But perfect happiness always did seem to come with a price.  
  
Buffy felt her head hit the ground before she even felt herself get hit. She could hear Spike throwing punches at whatever knocked her over. She groaned more with annoyance than with pain as she shook the dizziness from her head. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans, the creature took notice of her immediately. This time, when the vampire came at her, she was more that ready, nine months of waiting ready.  
  
She did a roundhouse kick directly to his chest, causing him to fly back at least fifteen feet. Spike walked to her side and nudged her arm.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and grinned widely. "Nope. I got this one."  
  
"S'what I like to hear."  
  
Spike brushed his lips against the slayer's warm cheek before stepping back as she got into fighting stance. The vampire charged her once again but didn't even come close to touching her. She was a blur of punches and kicks that threw the vampire from one headstone to the next. Finally, when Buffy felt like she, and the vamp, had had enough, and that she had relieved at least some of the tension, she pulled a stake out and dusted the vampire. He turned to ash with a tired and defeated look on his face as he blew away in the wind.  
  
Buffy smiled, proud of herself as she turned to Spike. "Didn't lose my touch."  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
"Yay on me then," Buffy said with almost childish enthusiasm as she bounced over to Spike and pulled on the napes of his duster. "Oh my God, that was so exciting!"  
  
"I'm glad for you, really I am but do you think we could get on with it?"  
  
"What? The patrolling?"  
  
"I was talking more the kissing, love, but I suppose that can wait."  
  
"Damn." She sighed. "All right then."  
  
They continued to walk on through an unusually calm cemetery, fighting only two fledgling vampires after the first and they had been out for at least three hours. For a while Buffy was worried that this was a really bad sign, that maybe something much worse than a vampire was about to rise as it often did in Sunnydale. She decided, however, to just relax and think that maybe she was finally having a bit of good luck.  
  
Just as she was about to suggest turning back and heading home, she saw a dark figure in the distance. She squinted in an attempt to make out what it was standing so serenely by a grave, staring down at it, the thing's bowler hat hiding his eyes.  
  
Wait... bowler hat?  
  
Buffy stopped suddenly, Spike also halting beside her. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She pointed at the shadowy figure. "Is that Sid?"  
  
Spike looked ahead and noticed what Buffy was pointing for the first time. He took a few steps forward and cocked his head. "Yeah, I think so. Wonder what he's doing here. Isn't he supposed to leave tomorrow?"  
  
Buffy nodded, wondering in her mind what Sid was doing standing over a grave at one o'clock in the morning. Was he waiting for a new vampire to rise? No, that wasn't something so huge that he would feel the need to be out there. Besides, he knew that she and Spike would be patrolling, and it's not like they couldn't handle one vampire. There had to something else. Maybe a demon rising from the grave? No, that also didn't seem to likely, Sid would have told them about it first. Buffy almost gave up on the cause when out of the back of her mind she remembered who had been buried in this graveyard over seven years ago. She felt a pang of sadness and sympathy for what must have been a loss for Sid, at least somewhat.  
  
Buffy stepped forward and rested her hand lightly on Spike's elbow. She moved her fingers across the leather a few times before speaking.  
  
"You know, there isn't really much going on Why don't you just go home, I need to talk to Sid for a minute."  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine. Do you mind if I wait for you or is this gonna take a while?"  
  
"No, it should only take a minute. I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy gave Spike's hand a gentle squeeze before walking away toward Sid. She felt a little nervous though she wasn't really sure why, maybe it was because death was always such an awkward subject. Though she shouldn't have been, she was still surprised to see Sid at the graveyard, standing over that particular grave, hanging his head so low.  
  
"Sid?" She asked quietly. He didn't start, she knew he had heard her coming by the crunching of twigs and leaves and grass under her comfortable yet stylish boots.  
  
"Hey, kid," he replied softly as he adjusted his hat uncomfortably.  
  
Buffy walked closer until she was standing by his side. She looked down at the grave Sid had been staring at so somberly:  
  
MORGAN AUGUST SHAY  
  
1981-1997  
  
BELOVED SON AND BROTHER, HE FOUGHT UNTIL THE END AND HIS LIGHT IN THE WOLRD WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.  
  
Buffy wrapped her fingers daintily around Sid's upper arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
"They have no idea," he began, his voice trembling slightly, "they have no idea just how hard he fought. He went above and beyond anything I ever asked him to do. He was such a good kid, they have no idea."  
  
"I do. I know what he did for you. He was very brave."  
  
"He didn't ask for it. Any of it. The cancer, the demons, he just wanted to have fun, to live. I'm sorry I put him in the danger that I did."  
  
"Don't. This isn't your fault."  
  
"He did everything I asked and I was... am, so grateful to him. I just hope he knows."  
  
Buffy's hand slid down Sid's arm until her fingers were locked with his. "I'm sure he does. I think he's probably glad that you came."  
  
Sid nodded wordlessly.  
  
"You're going back to New York tomorrow?" Buffy asked, knowing that he knew that the question was rhetorical.  
  
"Yeah, bright and early."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I still can't even thank you enough for what you did for me."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know, but I still wanted to let you know... for the thousandth time."  
  
Sid choked a quiet laugh. "I get it, though, believe me. Oh! And uh... before I forget," Sid dug deep into the pockets of his pleated suit pants, and he pulled a purple card envelope.  
  
"It's for Dawn, for her graduation tomorrow," he explained. "I was gonna stop by and give it to her, but since you're here already... you know."  
  
Buffy smiled. "That's so sweet of you."  
  
"Yeah well..." Sid blushed and shuffled his feet. "Anyway, I better be off, still have a bit of packing to do and what not."  
  
"Right, wouldn't want to forget the what not," Buffy mocked his discomfort.  
  
"Yeah. So, if you ever, you know, need anything, help or whatever, just gimme a call, okay?"  
  
"Of course, same here."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Buffy stepped forward and put her arms around Sid. She held onto him, letting him know through this simple action that he was very, very important to her, and that what he did and who he was would never be forgotten. She felt tears welling, her gratitude almost boiling over the brim of her eyelids. She held on a bit tighter for just another moment before she realized that she had to let go. She had to get home.  
  
"Goodbye, Sid."  
  
"Bye, Buffy."  
  
She turned around without looking back and went to her lover who was looking at her curiously. He cocked his head slightly to the left the way he always did when something didn't quite make sense to him.  
  
"You all right, Slayer?"  
  
Buffy, without stopping her motion, took his hand and pulled him along for a few paces until his steps were in sync with hers.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Let's just go home."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn hated this. It was just plain... irritating. She fussed in front of the mirror over her hair for at least fifteen minutes already and still she couldn't decide just what to with it. This was a big day, the big day, and everything had to look just perfect or the whole thing would be wrong! She needed help. She needed guidance.  
  
She needed Buffy. But Buffy, unfortunately, was still sleeping and probably would be for at least another hour. Dawn played with the thought of waking her; and she really wanted to.  
  
"What the hell," she said aloud to no one in particular. How much sleep does she really need, anyway?  
  
Dawn secured the fluffy, damp maroon towel around herself as she padded softly across the hall and to the door of her big sister's room. She considered just walking in but hello? She didn't want to be rude or anything. It was six thirty in the morning for God's sake.  
  
So she rapped her knuckled lightly against the wood instead.  
  
Buffy, half asleep, heard the gentle knocking. Normally she would have been, well, not angry... annoyed. But it was Dawn's day, she had to be little understanding of her anxiety and excitement. Before Buffy invited her sister in, because she knew that this early, Dawn would at least be a little patient, she opened her eyes all the way and stared for a long moment at Spike. She bathed in the feeling of being in his arms and loved the peace that this gave her. She passed her fingertips lightly over his chest and kissed his arm before rolling over.  
  
"Come in," she instructed her sister in a loud whisper. She didn't want to wake Spike, and she was simply terrified of waking Kat who was a light sleeper. She succeeded in one of her goals as Dawn opened the door and stepped inside; Kat was still sleeping soundly. Spike, on the other hand, stirred restlessly, opened his eyes and sat up. He had a confused look on his faced which Dawn studied for a fraction of a second before confessing her hair troubles to Buffy.  
  
"Up or down?"  
  
Buffy was now confused as well. "What?"  
  
Just as Dawn was about to continue when she was so rudely interrupted by Spike. "What are you, naked?"  
  
The Slayer rolled her eyes. "Uh, no. Look! Towel. Duh!" She explained simply.  
  
"You could at least be decent when you barge into out room before bloody sunrise, Bit."  
  
"Oh chill out, will you? Anyway... should I wear my hair up or down?"  
  
Buffy considered this for a moment. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"The dark purple dress. The one that has the slanted cut at the bottom with the spaghetti straps. I was thinking a down-do."  
  
"I can't believe this," Spike muttered as he rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Buffy continued with the conversation as though he hadn't said a word. "I don't think so. I'd go up with the spaghetti straps; show off your collar bone and your... uh... assets."  
  
Dawn smiled and stifled a laugh. "Okay, up it is then."  
  
After Dawn pulled her hair into an elegant French twist, she went on with the rest of the morning's preparations. It was seven-fifteen by the time she had gotten every individual strand exactly where she wanted it, so she was actually ten minutes ahead of schedule. When she walked out of the bathroom, towel still secured around her long, slender body, she saw that Willow was already up and about.  
  
"Oh sorry," Dawn apologized, "did I wake you?"  
  
"No," Willow flushed a light pink, "I'm just excited."  
  
That was when the witch came forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Dawn. They stood there for a few moments like that, and Dawn realized how happy she was to have someone like Willow in her life. Willow deserved this moment, after all, Dawn was ahead of schedule.  
  
When Willow finally released the soon-to-be-graduate, tears were filling her eyes. "Oh! I was gonna save this speech until later but I just have to tell you now. I am so proud of you, of the woman you've become. And I know how much you're gonna hear this today but yeah, I am. Proud, I mean. I just... after everything... all the crap you had to put up with during my less happy moments... you're still here and so am I, and I adore you and... I'm gonna stop before I cry so get ready already will ya?"  
  
Dawn nodded, her own eyes prickling with tears only threatening to form. "Will do."  
  
Dawn walked into her room and shut the door quietly behind her. She shook the towel off and let it fall lazily to the floor. She put on all necessary undergarments before opening her closet door and taking out her dress. She slipped it on carefully, making sure not to touch even a single strand of hair. Once it was on, she stood in the mirror for at least ten minutes, checking every angle and curve of her body to make sure the dress looked perfect. She didn't know why she was being so uptight, she hadn't even spent this much time getting ready before prom. She may have had her hair professionally done and ended up looking "phenomenal" to quote her ever-doting boyfriend, but that was beside the point. It was her last High School function ever, and she wanted it to be just perfect.  
  
By the time she was done with everything, hair, dress, makeup, even the final touches, Dawn still had almost two hours until they would be leaving. Oh well, she'd just wash the make up off, redo it later, and watch TV in the meantime. Her hair seemed safe enough that way.  
  
But of course, Dawn got downstairs and saw that someone else had already nabbed the TV. Damn. And this someone was watching... ew... the Soap network. Go figure.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
He nodded absently. "Hey."  
  
"Why are you up? Don't men take like two seconds to get ready?"  
  
Spike shrugged in such a way that Dawn could tell he was about to say something sarcastic. "Oh, I don't know. Someone came waltzing into my room at six-thirty in the morning bitching about her bleeding hair. But that couldn't be why I'm up now could it?"  
  
Dawn sighed. "You are so daddish it is frightening."  
  
Spike smirked his signature little smile that used to make Dawn melt inside. But that was back in the land of ickdom, and now that little smirk just made her want to elbow him really hard. Instead of getting violent, however, the Slayer simply shrugged and plopped down on the couch beside Spike.  
  
"Your hair looks nice, by the way. Very flattering."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Spike took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm very proud of you," he told her as he turned his head in her direction and looked directly at her. Sometimes she felt like he was looking right through her, or maybe he was just looking into her.  
  
"Wow, so many nice things all in a row. How's your ego handling all of this."  
  
"Oh come off it, I mean it. I am proud of you. You've done wonderful things with your life and there can only be more to come. I know that this a day that people are supposed to tell you this but, I hope that I've told you more. And I'll tell you always."  
  
Dawn looked with pure adoration at a man she had once feared and now loved as if he were her blood. "Thanks big brother."  
  
Spike didn't have to give a second thought to the title as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against Dawn's forehead. Knowing how she would react, he was careful not to touch her hair. Dawn tried to pretend that it made her uncomfortable or annoyed, the way it did when anyone tried to kiss her when she was little. It was one of those moments that Dawn reverted to her more bratty self just for the sake of it.  
  
This time she smirked and he rolled his eyes. It was just one of their funky quirky ways of showing how much the loved each other. It was one of those things that no one could understand but them. And that was okay because sometimes it is little things like that that can keep a person sane.  
  
Dawn stood from the couch and rubs her eyes. As excited as she was, it didn't cure any of the weariness of having a few stressful weeks behind her and many stressful months ahead.  
  
"I better get ready and leave you to your drama," she told him as she stretched the muscles in her back.  
  
Spike nodded. "Do what you must."  
  
"Always."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy loved the feeling of fitting into a dress from a year ago. It was almost euphoric. As much as she enjoyed being pregnant and having the wonderful feeling of being full of another life, she was more than happy to be thin again. It just made life easier because there was nothing more complicated than maternity clothes. Buffy smiled at her own ridiculousness as she pulled the lavender knee-length dress over her head. It fell around her body, showing off her new more motherly curves; and though she thought she would despise them, she found them quite attractive.  
  
"Thanks, baby," Buffy told her tiny daughter who was squirming restlessly in the middle of her bed. She was kicking her legs and staring at something she probably couldn't even see on the ceiling.  
  
"You talking to me?" Spike called from the bathroom where he was spending forever on God knows what.  
  
"No."  
  
"Bloody awful weather we're having, innit?" He asked her. But Buffy knew better. She didn't even have to answer because she knew that he didn't mean it. Not even a little. He was actually thrilled by the pouring rain which was beating audibly on the roof. Graduation was originally supposed to be an outdoor event like Buffy's had been. Twelve in the afternoon was one of Spike's more inflammable times of day so he wouldn't be able to attend. Both he and Dawn were crushed by this until about a week ago plans changed. The weather forecast for the next five to seven days was pouring, almost torrential rain which meant that the school would be doing the graduation in the gym. Dawn and Spike were both as giddy as school girls when they heard the news but Dawn took on most of the giddiness while Spike just acted really happy.  
  
Buffy put on her earrings and gave a final touch to her lipstick. She looked herself over in the mirror. Everything looked like it was pretty much in order and she nodded at her reflection satisfactorily. When she turned around to go pick up Kat she let out a startled gasp. Spike was standing maybe three feet behind her but of course she didn't see him in the mirror. She wanted to kick herself for not picking up on his presence. Usually she could tell he was near before he was even within a hundred feet of her. She had to hand it to him, he was crafty.  
  
"Funny," Buffy told him flatly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Every time."  
  
"Yeah. Every one time that you've actually gotten me."  
  
Spike just stared at her and smiled. His eyes were shining at her, beaming his love for her that always made Buffy weak in the knees. But she wanted to be annoyed with him, she needed to find something to be irritated about.  
  
"What took you so long in the bathroom? I mean, it's not like you need the mirror or anything."  
  
"It's where the bloody product is, love."  
  
Buffy burst into a fit of laughter. "Product?" She asked incredulously. "Oh man, I have got to stop watching 'Queer Eye' when you're around."  
  
"Bloody right you do. Show's right obnoxious."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you could leave the room you know."  
  
"And miss a precious moment with you?" Spike asked as he walked to the bed and scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Never."  
  
Buffy watched as Spike nuzzled his nose into their daughter's tender belly. She let out a soft cooing noise that almost made her sound like a bird. But the way Spike was holding her lovingly to his chest made her seem like a baby doll. She was so still with him, so at ease. Buffy loved this. It was one of the only things in her life where she wouldn't change a thing. It was a father completely and wholly devoted to his daughter. It was perfection.  
  
Buffy stepped forward and placed her fingertips on Spike's elbows and rubbed her thumbs over the material of his shirt. It was then that she really noticed what he was wearing: Black dress shirt, black pleated pants, black shoes, and a black tie to top off the whole ensemble. Buffy choked a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Typical," she said, "so typical."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You. All black. I should have known."  
  
"It's not all black!"  
  
"Oh no?"  
  
"No! The tie's charcoal."  
  
Buffy laughed and Spike smiled at the sound. It with the beating of his baby's heart was a symphony of heavenly sound. He captured Buffy's mouth with his own and Kat babbled softly between them. When their kiss ended, and their lips came apart, Buffy rested her forehead on Spike's chin gently and laid a hand over her daughter's soft baby hair.  
  
"Black, tie dye, hell... even plaid, it's all good to me as long as you promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything, love."  
  
"Promise me you'll always kiss me the way you just did right now."  
  
"Forever. You could never give me a good enough reason not to kiss you like that."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Perfection."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn's head was spinning with excitement. It was over, that part of her life was done now and she was about to embark on greater things like college and a real life. But she didn't need to think or worry about that now. She wanted to live in this moment of frenzy and family and love. She rarely experienced moments so full of love.  
  
Everyone was at her house which Dawn liked. She was glad that she could walk around in her bare feet and take down her hair. She was amongst friends and family who just didn't give a damn. Everything was just as it always should be in her life. This is how Dawn always imagined everything would turn out but of course it didn't. it couldn't. But she had to be thankful for the little blessings, the subtle things.  
  
Like at least there wasn't a giant graduate-eating mayor-snake at her graduation ceremony.  
  
And Dawn was still giggling to herself from when Xander mentioned this to her a few minutes before. He had been carrying his son to Anya when Dawn nabbed him, eager to hold the baby. Of course he didn't object to this, he loved seeing the people he loved loving his son. It was simply a special thing to have so much love in your life.  
  
They got into a whole conversation about how much smoother Dawn's graduation ceremony was than Xander's. Though it was a rather serious subject, Xander had a way of saying it that made it all seem like a big joke. It was the calm look in his eyes and the quirky smile playing at the corner of his lips just made every topic sort of frivolous. Even death and mass destruction.  
  
Dawn, who had just handed a fussing Nicky back to his father was so completely wrapped up in her thoughts that she was startled when Janice put her arms around her best friend. Dawn immediately hugged back and the girls both giggled excitedly.  
  
"This is unreal!" Janice squealed. "I mean, we're college girls. I am and you're almost legal. So totally unreal."  
  
"I know. I can even... it's so like..."  
  
"Yeah, I totally know," Janice agreed before Dawn could even finish her thought. She had no doubt, however, that Janice did know exactly what she meant.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Janice snorted. "Talking to Xander just before you. They want to get their bedroom redone or expanded or something so rather than pay money for a consultation..."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Oh! Dave's looking for you, I almost forgot to tell you."  
  
"Okay. Where is he?"  
  
"By the stairs last I saw him which was all of like two minutes ago. It should be in that general vicinity."  
  
"Cool. Okay well, I'll hunt him down. It'll be exciting." Dawn wrapped her arms around Janice. "Just want to let you know that I adore you before I go."  
  
"Yeah, and see me again in two seconds. I love you, too, now find your poor beau."  
  
"Will do, will do. Don't rush me!" At this point, Dawn and Janice burst into a fit of ridiculous and overexcited giggles.  
  
Buffy watched out of the corner of her eyes as Dawn walked to David and embraced her boyfriend tenderly. There were few things in this world, or in other worlds for that matter, that made her as happy as seeing Dawn be very happy. She remembered fondly what it was like to have a first love. The newness of it even after years had passed. And though it didn't last for her, she wouldn't be surprised if Dawn's first love would turn out to be her only love. She couldn't imagine seeing her sister with anyone else. And it didn't hurt that Buffy adored David.  
  
Dawn could feel Buffy's eyes on her. It was brief moment, a matter of seconds if that, but she could always tell when Buffy was staring at her pensively. She considered staring back, staring her down just to be obnoxious and decided against it. She was too old to play those sorts of games so often. She just needed to take the moment to enjoy being the arms of David. His heart was beating in sync with hers against her chest and she felt his breath on her neck as he kissed its nape.  
  
The younger slayer was disrupted buy a light tapping her shoulder. She let go of David and entwined her fingers with his as she turned to see Giles standing behind her. He had a, not quite sad, more nostalgic grin spread across his features. Dawn tilted her head slightly at him, letting him know that she was ready to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but, I needed to talk to you whenever I could get the chance. Seeing as how you've been bombarded by everyone since we all got back to the house I-"  
  
"Giles!" Dawn interrupted his rambling. "It's fine."  
  
"Right. Good, then. I just, I wanted to of course tell you how happy I was to see you walk across that stage, an honor student no less. And I wanted to give you this," he told her as he handed her a plain white envelope. Dawn took it from him an slowly examined the contents. She nearly fainted.  
  
"Oh my God," she breathed, "a trip for two to England? Giles, this is too much."  
  
"Hardly. After everything you've been through in the past few years I'd say it's barely enough. I just..." Giles paused as he took of his glasses to wipe them, "I wanted to give you something that well... I knew you really wanted. I remember how you said you've never been anywhere, never seen the world. And though England is hardly the world, I thought it'd be a good start. It's just... this is my way of saying how happy I am and how proud I am of you."  
  
Dawn could see that tears were beginning to form in her watcher's eyes as he brought a gentle hand to her cheek. "No father could be prouder."  
  
Dawns own tears were coming to her eyes as she placed her hand over Giles's. She lowered her voice as she advised him, "don't tell my father that."  
  
Giles chuckled softly and kissed her forehead warmly. "Mum's the word. Now, you get back to your... partying and what have you. I'll mingle."  
  
Dawn nodded and watched as Giles walked away to do his "mingling." When he was out of sight, she spun around to face Dave, her cheeks flushed with excitement.  
  
"Oh my God this is unreal!"  
  
Dave smirked at her. "So uh... got any idea who you're gonna be taking to England with you?"  
  
Dawn gave her boyfriend a playful little shove. "As if you even have to ask."  
  
"Well, I though I'd be polite."  
  
Dawn laughed and pressed her lips and his. Dave pulled away moments later only to tell her, "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Dawn put her hands up mock-defensively. "Don't let me stop you."  
  
Once Dave was up the stairs, Dawn headed absently into the living room and walked head on into Spike. He nearly dropped his empty wine glass but didn't because of his super vampire reflexes.  
  
"Lucky for those," Dawn mumbled to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I'm just... Giles gave me a trip to England for graduation. I'm... I can't even-"  
  
"That's lovely, pet."  
  
"Yeah, wow. This whole day is... near perfect. The only thing I would change is... God, I realize how this sounds typical as all hell but, I wish my mom could have been here for this."  
  
Spike could say nothing but, "me too."  
  
"What, you're not gonna tell me something corny like 'she was here, really'."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It doesn't help. I know that. It doesn't change the fact that she isn't here, not really."  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad that I can always count on you for honesty."  
  
"It's easier than making up stories. One thing I've learned over my numerous years."  
  
"It's important. One good quality I can take from you."  
  
"Only one, then?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean look at your taste in television."  
  
Dawn got a playful poke in the ribs for that one. She recoiled spastically and laughed. After all five seconds of being annoyed with him, she slipped her arms around his torso and held on to him tightly. He embraced her warmly and kissed her hair which was now beyond repair but still stiff from the eighteen bleeding bottles of spray that she used. But Spike didn't mind, he chose to never again mind these little annoyance after the close call from a few weeks back.  
  
"Hey Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't blame you for the taste in television."  
  
Just over an hour later Dawn had had nearly all that she could handle. But this was nothing that couldn't be solved by a few minutes alone at the top of the stairs. The aloneness didn't last long, however, because Buffy came walking out of her room with Kat secure in her arms.  
  
"Oh," Dawn said in slight surprise. "I didn't realize that you were up here."  
  
"Yeah, I was checking on Kat, see if she was awake and what do you know?"  
  
"I see. Was she crying."  
  
Buffy shook her head as she took a seat next to her little sister. "Nope, just cooing and gurgling and kicking her adorable little baby feet."  
  
"They are pretty cute," Dawn agreed, "can I hold her?"  
  
Buffy nodded and handed the baby to her beaming aunt. "Always."  
  
"Yay. It's so much fun having a baby in the house. Good job."  
  
The older slayer rolled her eyes. "Yeah thanks."  
  
Dawn choked a laugh. "Hey, did Giles tell you what he got me for graduation?"  
  
"Yeah. He checked it out with me before he did any purchasing or what have you. He wanted to make sure it was okay with me and whatever. He especially wanted to make sure it was okay since he figured you'd want to take Dave. He wanted to make sure that I deemed this" here Buffy inserted sarcastic air quotes "'appropriate.' I told him of course and that I trust you and your decisions. Though, I may not always show it."  
  
"I think you do... mostly," Dawn added the last part quietly. Buffy just smiled. Dawn stared down at all of her "extended" family and thought of how blessed she was to be surrounded by so many people who love her and who she loved. She felt a sense a euphoria overcome her and she pulled her niece closer to her chest.  
  
"You know, it's so rare."  
  
"Hmm? What is?"  
  
"This feeling. This feeling of everything being right with the world."  
  
Buffy put her arms around her little sister, who wasn't so little anymore and sighed. She kissed Dawn's forehead and pulled her in tightly against her body. She felt it too. She felt that wonderful elated high of endorphins pumping through her body. She looked from her sister's face to her daughter's and for a moment felt the extreme and powerful presence of her mother.  
  
"Enjoy it, Dawnie," Buffy instructed her sister with the hint of a laugh. "It's like heaven on earth. And I would know."  
  
~*~  
  
END  
  
~*~ 


End file.
